Path to Happiness: Defeating a Tyrant
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary is inside. Normal pairings. Rating will go up later.
1. Arranged Marriages

Here's the new story.

Pairings:

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

MahadoxIsis(Pleashipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

Note: Yugi won't show up for a while, but he will be in the story. He'll come in much later. Puzzleshipping won't be until later, too.

Also, Aknankanon is the Pharaoh of Egypt, but it is modernized. Everything that is in the present day technology wise is there. It's the present day, just with rulers.

Aknaudin will be in this, but he will be a good guy.

Summary: The Egyptian Kingdom is at risk of war with the much more powerful Millennial Kindgom. The Millennial Kingdom has much more advanced weaponry, meaning that Egypt would fall to the stronger kingdom. In an effort to prevent war, Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt, will marry Heba, the Prince of the Millenial Kingdom. The priests Seto, Bakura, and Marik would also marry the lords Joey, Ryou, and Malik as a part of the peace agreement as well. As time goes on, things are not what they seem. When push comes to shove, will Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik choose the kingdom of their birth or the kingdom of thier marriage? As rebellion goes on in the Millennial Kingdom against the Emperor, many truths come to light. Will Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura come to love Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou, or will their suspicions drive them to stop themselves from allowing it? And what secrets does Heba hide about his life in the Millennial World? Find out in this story of love, war, treachery, deceit, and secrets.

Warnings: violence, mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1- Arranged Marriages

Aknankanon looked at the documents that he had been given as well as the ones that he had just written out. He let out a sigh. "Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto are not going to like this one bit." Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon was the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he had been given a very hard choice to make, and he had not really been given a choice.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Aknankanon called.

The door opened, and Aknaudin, Aknankanon's brother, walked in. "Brother, have you made a choice?" Aknaudin asked.

"I was not given a real option." Aknankanon said.

Aknaudin saw the eight documents and said, "So, it will happen."

"I'm afraid so." Aknankanon said.

"I don't like this, but there is no other option. I don't have a choice. I just hope that the boys understand that." Aknaudin said.

"I know. I haven't told them yet. That's what I need to do now." Aknankanon said.

"Would you like my help?" Aknaudin asked.

"I would appreciate it, brother." Aknankanon replied.

The two stood up and left the office.

Aknankanon took the documents with him.

* * *

Atemu and Bakura were currently in the middle of a racing video game.

"There's no way that I am losing to you a fifth time!" Bakura growled.

Atemu laughed. "You say that every time we play this game, and you always lose." Atemu said.

Yami and Marik watched with little interest since they knew that Atemu would most likely win.

Seto was reading a book, not even paying attention to the game.

Atemu was the Crown Prince of Egypt. He had a bit f a childish side, but he was also very serious when he needed to be, and he took his duty as the Crown Prince as well as the future Pharaoh of Egypt very seriously.

Yami was Atemu's younger brother by one year. Despite the age difference, Yami and Atemu looked enough like each other to be twins although Yami's tan wasn't as dark as Atemu's.

Bakura was a cousin to the two princes on their mother's side. Bakura was loud and obnoxious at times and acted like he hated his cousins, but he secretly cared a great deal about them and would do anything for them.

Marik was Bakura's twin brother although they looked nothing alike. He also didn't act like eh care much for Yami and Atemu, but he also would do anything for them.

Seto was the oldest of them, and he was Yami and Atemu's cousin on their father's side. Seto was Aknaudin's son. Seto always seemed serious.

Atemu and Bakura finished their game with Atemu winning.

"Damn it! I lost again!" Bakura shouted.

Yami rolled his eyes. "That's not much of a surprise, Bakura. Atemu's never been eaten by anyone in anything." Yami said.

Bakura glared at Atemu who only smirked.

The door to the lounge opened, and Aknankanon and Aknaudin walked in the room.

"What did Atemu beat Bakura at this time?" Aknankanon asked.

"A racing game." Seto answered without looking up.

"I thought you weren't paying attention to the race." Bakura said.

"I wasn't, but you two have been playing that game for two hours." Seto replied.

"Turn off the game. We need to talk." Aknankanon said.

Atemu did as he was told and turned the game as well as the TV off.

"Seto, put the book down. This concerns you, too." Aknaudin said.

Seto did as he was told and marked his place in his book before he set it aside.

"Father. Uncle. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Boys, you know that we have been having some trouble with the Millennial World in recent days." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. The Emperor is really giving you a hard time." Yami said.

"Yes, he is. We have been given a peace agreement, though." Aknankanon said.

"More like an ultimatum." Aknaudin said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Aknankanon sighed. "There is no easy way to say this. Emperor Kenshin has agreed to a peace agreement, but there are four terms to the peace agreement that none of you are going to like." Aknankanon said.

"What is it?" Seto asked, ready for anything.

"Well, for starts, Atemu, you are going to have to marry Prince Heba, Emperor Kenshin's son." Aknankanon said.

"I what?!" Atemu exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm afraid that's not all. Seto, you have to marry Lord Joey, one of the Emperor's nephews." Aknankanon said.

"I have to marry him!" Seto shouted.

"Bakura, you have to marry Lord Ryou, another of Kenshin's nephews." Aknankanon said.

"I have to marry one of those Millennial bastards!" Bakura hollered.

"And Marik, you have to marry Lord Malik, the last of Kenshin's nephews." Aknankanon said.

"I have to marry one, too!" Marik yelled.

Yami looked on, shocked. "What about me?" Yami asked.

"You were the lucky one." Aknaudin answered.

"There is no way that I am marrying that Millennial Prince! He'll try and take over!" Atemu said.

"Yeah! I don't want to marry that mutt of a Millennial!" Seto added.

"I won't marry one of those power hungry lowlifes!" Bakura snapped.

"There is no way that I am going to throw my life away to be married by one of them!" Marik growled.

Aknankanon sighed again. He had expected this. "I understand why you feel this way, but there is no real choice." Aknankanon said.

"Why don't we have a choice?" Seto demanded.

"It is why I call it an ultimatum. If we refuse to have you marry them, Kenshin will launch an attack against us, which will end up starting a war with the Millennial Kingdom." Aknaudin said.

Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Yami all starred at them in shock.

The Millennial Kingdom was a kingdom that existed in a parallel world with a direct link to Earth. It was much more technologically advanced than Egypt, and it could easily defeat Egypt with it's advanced weaponry and numerous soldiers.

"How is this a peace agreement?" Atemu asked.

"In all honesty, it's not one, but it's all we've got. We don't have a choice. You have to marry them to keep us out of a war." Aknankanon said.

Bakura noticed the documents and said, "Are those marriage contracts?"

"Yes. Emperor Kenshin sent the marriage contracts for the four of them here. I have already made out the marriage contracts for all of you." Aknankanon said.

The four nodded, though they hated the idea.

"How long before the weddings take place?" Yami asked.

"You will all be married within a month's time. Atemu and Prince Heba will be married in one week." Aknankanon said.

"A week?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"A month's time?!" Bakura, Marik, and Seto shouted.

"All arranged marriages are done within a month's time." Aknaudin reminded them.

Atemu groaned. "And I'm first." Atemu said.

"I'm sorry, Atemu, but there is no other way." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Father. Just know that I am only going through with this for the sake of the kingdom." Atemu said.

"I understand. I'll tell you more when the time comes." Aknankanon said. He and Aknaudin stood up. "I am sorry about this, but there is no other way." Aknankanon said.

Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all nodded their understanding as Aknankanon and Aknaudin left.

"Well, our lives just went down the drain." Bakura said as he flopped into a fluffy armchair.

"Yeah. I can't believe that we have to get married." Marik added, falling onto his back on the floor.

Atemu rubbed his head. "I just hope that these people don't try to take control of the kingdom." Atemu said.

"All you can do is wait and see." Yami said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not having to get married." Seto snapped.

"It's not my fault." Yami said.

"He's right. To deal with this, we're really going to have to stick together to deal with this." Atemu said.

"You're right. We're going to have to be ready for anything that these people throw at us." Marik said.

"This should be an interesting turn." Bakura remarked.

* * *

The Egyptian palace was abuzz as preparations for Atemu's wedding.

"I can't believe that Atemu's getting married." Amara, Aknankanon's wife, the Queen of Egypt, said.

"I know, Your Majesty." Isis, the palace healer, said.

"I just hope that everything is perfect for it." Amara said.

"It will be, Amara. Don't worry." Aknankanon assured his wife.

"How is Atemu handling this?" Amara asked.

"Rather well." Aknankanon said.

* * *

A book slammed against the wall.

"I hate this! I have to get married to someone that I have never even seen before in two days!" Atemu growled.

Yami sat in a chair, watching his brother have a fit. "You know that this isn't helping." Yami said.

"I know that. It helps me release some of the anger that I feel, though." Atemu said as he paced the room.

"You know, you could just say that you don't want to marry him." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. That would go over well. Not only is there a binding marriage contract that doesn't give me an option, there is also the fact that refusing will result in a war with the Millennial Kingdom that we would end up losing in the end." Atemu said.

"Stop fretting over it. You can't change it." Yami said.

Atemu sighed and flopped face first on his large bed. "I hate my life." Atemu said.

"Did you ever think that maybe it won't be as bad?" Yami asked.

Atemu raised up to look at Yami. "Not so bad? I'm being forced into a marriage with a prince that I have never met, a prince who may end up trying to take over the kingdom, and you say it won't be so bad." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you've never met him. I know he'll be a jerk, but you have to deal with it. At least they got the gender right." Yami said.

It was a well-known fact that Atemu as well as Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Yami were all gay and preferred men to women.

"That doesn't help much." Atemu muttered.

"It could have been a princess." Yami reminded him.

"Emperor Kenshin doesn't have any daughters." Atemu muttered.

Yami groaned. "Atemu, just try and deal with it." Yami said.

"I'm trying, but that's not exactly easy." Atemu said.

"Well, don't show it to anyone else." Yami said.

"I won't." Atemu said.

* * *

The following day, Prince Heba along with Lord Joey, Lord, Ryou, and Lord Malik came to Egypt.

Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Marik, and the priests were there to greet them.

'So, I get to see him now.' Atemu thought.

The four arrived wearing cloaks.

The guards were prepared.

"Welcome to Egypt, Prince Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." a gentle voice said.

The four removed their cloaks.

Everyone was startled.

Heba looked almost exactly like Atemu although he had soft features and wide, amethyst eyes.

Ryou looked a lot like Bakura only his hair was as wild and his features were softer.

Malik, like Ryou, looked like a gentler version of Marik.

Joey was the one that didn't look like his fiancé. He was blonde with honey-gold eyes.

"I am Prince Heba, Pharaoh. Thank you for greeting us." Heba said.

'This is who I'm marrying.' Atemu thought. He had envisioned someone bulkier and mean looking. To Atemu, Heba looked like delicate.

"I am Lord Joey, Pharaoh." Joey said.

"I am Lord Ryou." Ryou added.

"I am Lord Malik." Malik said.

"We would like to welcome you all to Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Heba said.

Aknankanon turned to Atemu and said, "This is my son, Atemu."

Atemu then stepped forward. "It is good to meet you, Prince Heba." Atemu said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Atemu." Heba said.

"Come. You should get out of the heat." Amara said.

The four followed the group into the palace.

"Can you believe how much like us those three look?" Bakura muttered to Marik.

"I know. I didn't know that I had a double out there." Marik replied.

The group arrived in the throne room.

"Lord Joey, this is my nephew, Seto." Aknankanon said, motioning to Seto.

Joey bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Seto said, also bowing.

"This is Bakura, Lord Ryou." Amara said, motioning to Ryou.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lord Bakura." Ryou said, bowing.

"As am I, Lord Ryou." Bakura said.

"And this is Marik, Lord Malik." Aknankanon said.

"A pleasure, Lord Marik." Malik said, bowing.

"As am I, Lord Malik." Marik replied.

"Why do you not show them to your rooms? I will have the servants bring your things to them." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Heba said.

Atemu and the others led Heba and the others out.

"What do you think?" Aknaudin asked.

"I don't know. Certainly not what I expected." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I can't believe that they looked like Atemu, Marik, and Bakura." Amara said.

"It's a coincidence, nothing more." Aknankanon said.

* * *

There was an uneasy silence that followed as Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura showed their fiancés to their rooms.

Each one of them showed them to a room.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all thanked them before going into the rooms.

* * *

"I don't know what I imagined when I was told that I would be married by him. I certainly didn't expect that." Atemu said.

"I bet we could take him down in a fight easily. Any of them, actually." Bakura said.

"We don't need to start anything. There's no telling what could happen." Seto said.

"We know. What now?" Marik asked.

"We suck it up and get used to the fact that we're getting married to them." Seto said.

* * *

~Atemu's Wedding Day~

Yami was helping Atemu get ready for the wedding.

Atemu was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt, and a crimson cape as well as the crown.

"I hate this." Atemu said, fidgeting.

"Calm down. You're getting married, not being sentenced to death." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "Shut up." Atemu said.

"You're ready. Come on." Yami said.

"Fine." Atemu said.

The two headed for where the wedding would be held.

* * *

Heba was getting ready with help from Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

"Are you ready for this, Heba?" Joey asked.

"I'm getting married to someone that I don't know to stop Father from starting a war with Egypt." Heba said.

"I guess we all have that problem." Malik said.

Heba was dressed in white pants, a black shirt, and had a blue cape on.

"Let's go." Ryou said.

Heba nodded. "I guess I don't have a choice." Heba said.

The four left the room.

* * *

Atemu was already standing at the alter in the gardens when it was time for the wedding to start.

Music started to play, and Heba appeared from the entrance.

Atemu watched as Heba gracefully walked down toward where he was. 'He doesn't look bad. In fact, he's beautiful, but I have to remember that he is a possible threat to us.' Atemu thought.

Heba arrived at the alter, and the two turned to face Mahado, the priest who would be officiating the ceremony.

"We are gathered here to day to join Prince Atemu of Egypt and Prince Heba of the Millennial Kingdom together in holy matrimony." Mahado said.

The crowd, which was a mix of Egyptian nobles and Millennial nobles, were silent as they watched the wedding proceed.

"Prince Atemu, do you take Prince Heba as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Atemu said.

"Prince Heba, do you take Prince Heba as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Heba replied.

"The rings?" Mahado asked.

Yami handed Atemu the silver ring to give to Heba, and Ryou handed Heba the silver ring to give to Atemu.

"Prince Atemu, place the ring on Prince Heba's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." Mahado said.

Atemu placed the ring on Heba's ring finger on his right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Prince Heba, place the ring on Prince Atemu's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." Mahado said.

Heba placed the ring on Atemu's right ring finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss you husband." Mahado said.

Atemu and Heba kissed each other briefly.

The guests applauded for them.

* * *

Over the next month, Seto and Joey were married, Marik and Malik were married, and Ryou and Bakura were married.

The couples had very little interaction with each other. In fact, when they did speak to each other, they ended up at each other's throat.

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto showed their husbands nothing but contempt.

Aknankanon would have said something had it not been for the fact that Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all showed their husbands the exact same thing.

None of the marriages had been consummated, and they didn't even sleep in the same room in the palace.

It was tense with them.

Aknankanon worried that it might cause tensions with the Millennial Kingdom, but nothing had come of it.

In fact, he hadn't heard a word from Emperor Kenshin since the marriages took place.

Aknankanon hoped that they would not near from Emperor Kenshin again for a long time, although he wished that he could do something about the four married couples.

* * *

Hope you liked it. For anyone who wondered, the other three weddings went the way Atemu's did. Let me know what you think of it.

Next: Some problems among the couples.

R&R.


	2. Loathing

Here's the next chapter. Just so you know, nothing lovey dovey in this. A lot of arguments.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Loathing

After two months of marriage, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were no closer to having in liking of their husbands than when they first met them. In fact, they downright hated them.

"Those bastards! I wish that we had never met them!" Bakura growled.

"I know what you mean! I can't stand the sight of that lowlife! He's constantly berating me whenever I see him! You'd think that I wasn't good enough to be his husband! He's the one that's not good enough for me!" Marik snarled.

"Well, at least you're not married to a mutt. That worthless mutt is a pain in my ass. He does nothing but irritate me. I can't do one thing without him criticize me." Seto said angrily.

Yami sat in the lounge with them trying to watch his favorite show on TV, but couldn't because of their complaining. He sighed and said, "What about you, Atemu? Do you have any complaints?"

"No." Atemu answered.

"Why not?! You can't tell me that you actually like him!" Bakura exclaimed.

Atemu looked up from his book. "No, I don't. In fact, I don't have much of a problem with him because I hardly ever see him, and even when I do see him, he ignores me, and I ignore him. It's a silent agreement that we have nothing to do with each other." Atemu answered.

"Wish that we had that luck." Bakura muttered.

Yami shook his head. 'You'd think that it was the end of the world the way they're acting.' Yami thought. He had to admit that he didn't know how he'd feel if he were forced to marry someone he didn't even know, but he hoped that he would be more willing to at least try and get along with whomever he married.

"I wish that there was a way to get out of these marriages." Marik said.

"I don't think that you're going to be able to manage that one, Marik. You guys were forced to marry them to satisfy Emperor Kenshin so that he wouldn't start a war with us. If you even try to get out of them, we'll be at war." Yami said.

"He's right, but that doesn't mean that we have to like it." Seto said.

"It would be pointless to say that given the fact that you guys are already in the middle of hating them." Yami said.

* * *

Joey, Heba, Ryou, and Malik were all in Heba's room.

Heba was laying on his stomach on the bed while Ryou was sitting in the armchair with his legs thrown over the side of the arm of the chair, typing on a laptop.

Malik and Joey were playing a wrestling game on the Playstation 3 that was in Heba's room.

"You know, this is a really cool game." Malik said.

"Yeah, but the ones from home are even better." Joey said.

"You know that you can have one put in your own rooms." Heba said as he turned a page in the book he was reading.

"What are you doing anyway?" Joey asked.

"I'm learning the Egyptian laws like you should be doing. I want to know what rights we have." Heba said.

"Fine anything interesting?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Any member of the Royal family or the court and their spouses has the right to carry a dagger hidden on them as long as the Pharaoh knows about it." Heba said.

"I take it that you're going to tell him that you're going to carry one." Ryou said, looking up.

"Yes, I am. Assassination attempts are common on Royalty, and I have no doubt that there are people angry enough about the arranged marriage to try and kill us." Heba said.

"If they're smart, they'll leave it alone. After all, one of our deaths by the hand of an Egyptian is what Kenshin would use to start a war." Joey said.

"That's why we have to do this. As long as we don't die, we'll be fine." Heba said.

"Well, let us know the laws we need to know." Malik said.

Heba shook his head. "You two are impossible." Heba said.

"Heba, give it a rest. You know what these two are like, and there is no point in trying to change them." Ryou said.

"Not again!" Malik shouted.

Joey looked at him, smirking. "It looks like I win again, Malik." Joey said.

Malik glared at him. "I will beat you at some time." Malik said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Joey said.

Heba ignored them as he continued reading the book on Egyptian laws.

* * *

"I must say that I am pleasantly surprised, Aknaudin." Aknankanon said.

The brothers were sitting in Aknankanon's study.

"Why is that?" Aknaudin asked.

"I thought that when Prince Heba and the others came here, they would try to interfere in our affairs on some way, but they have not. They have mostly minded their own business and not even tried to get too involved in the affairs of the kingdom." Aknankanon said.

"That surprised me as well although there is one thing that bothers me." Aknaudin said.

"What is that, brother?" Aknankanon asked.

"I worry that Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik's constant need to argue and berate them will end up hurting us. These four are the only chance we have to avoid a war with the Millennial Kingdom, and they might destroy that chance." Aknaudin said.

"Normally, I would agree with you, and I don't like it, but their husbands do the same thing back. As for Atemu, he does not do that with Prince Heba now. In fact, I believe that they both avoid each other when possible, and when they are faced with each other, they ignore each other." Aknankanon said.

"If only the others would do that." Aknaudin said.

"I believe that is wishful thinking." Aknankanon said.

"I must admit that I have never seen anyone other that Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Yami who could hold their own in an argument against Seto, but Lord Joseph has proven himself to be able to argue right back at Seto with as much ferocity, defiance, and firmness that Seto does." Aknaudin said.

"I think that Seto enjoys those arguments because no one else stands up to him the way his husband does." Aknankanon said.

Aknaudin sighed. "Do you think that they will ever be happy?" Aknaudin asked.

Aknankanon grew serious. "I don't know. I had hoped that they would at least try to be on friendly terms with their husbands, but I had my hopes set too high. If they allow each other to go outside the marriage to find companionship, maybe, but I doubt it." Aknankanon said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we both raised them too morally. They would never go outside the marriage for anything, and most certainly not that. Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik value loyalty, and they will not betray their husbands, no matter how much they hate them." Aknaudin said.

"I fear you are right. Their only chance at happiness is to let go of their resentment at being forced to marry them, and try to learn to get along with their husbands. You never know. They might could find love in their marriages." Aknankanon said.

Aknaudin looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that they will try to let of their resentment and allow themselves to see what they are really like?" Aknaudin asked.

"No, I do not, but I can always hope." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"You stupid mutt! Why don't you learn to mind your own business?!" Seto shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed, I live here, so what goes on in Egypt is my business!" Joey spat back.

"You may live here, but you're not an Egyptian, you will never be an Egyptian, and you don't need to worry about Egyptian affairs!" Seto growled.

"Says you!" Joey snapped back.

"You wouldn't be able to learn the ways and laws of Egypt if you tried! Mutts can't read, and they most certainly can't be taught something new!" Seto snarled.

"At least I don't have my head stuck up my ass! Unlike you! I could learn anything!" Joey retorted.

"I highly doubt that you have enough intelligence for that!" Seto snapped back.

The two had ended up meeting in the library and were now locked in another one of their heated, insulting arguments.

* * *

Bakura glared at Ryou as Ryou walked through the gardens. "What are you doing here?!" Bakura snapped.

Ryou glared back. "I decided to take a walk in the gardens because I got tired of being cooped up inside! Not that it's any of your business!" Ryou snapped back.

"You don't have the right to be out here!" Bakura shot back.

"As I recall, Lord Bakura, I am your husbands, which entitles me to all the rights you have, which include walking around the palace!" Ryou snarled.

Bakura glared heatedly at him. "You have those rights, but you don't deserve them!" Bakura said.

"I've changed my mind! Since the gardens are filled with rodents, I'd be better off inside." Ryou said before heading back into the palace.

Bakura was seething as he watched Ryou walk off. 'Conceited bastard!' Bakura thought angrily.

* * *

"You psychopath! You're out of your damn mind!" Marik shouted, glaring at Malik who was holding a sword.

Malik had been practicing his swordsmanship in the training area, and had nearly decapitated Marik.

Malik glared at him. "Next time, check to see if someone is practicing before you just waltz in here like nothing can happen to you!" Malik shouted.

"You should watch where you swinging your sword! You shouldn't do that so close to the door!" Marik yelled, getting in Malik's face.

"I turned on the sign outside which said that someone was in here, so you should pay more attention!" Malik spat.

"Maybe you should learn to watch what you're doing!" Marik said.

* * *

Heba was walking down the hall. As he walked, he could hear Joey and Seto arguing. He shook his head. 'That is going to get old really fast.' Heba thought.

Up ahead, Atemu was walking down the opposite way right toward Heba. 'Great. He has to be here right now.' Atemu thought.

Heba and Atemu passed each other without saying a word to each other. They didn't even throw a glance at the other.

Heba walked on through the many halls and found Aknankanon's study. He knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Aknankanon called.

Heba opened the door to find Aknankanon working. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh. Am I disturbing you?" Heba asked.

Aknankanon looked up and grew worried. 'I hope that Atemu hasn't done something.' Aknankanon thought. "Of course not, Prince Heba. Come in." Aknankanon said.

Heba walked on into the room.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Aknankanon asked

"Well, Pharaoh. I was acclimating myself with the Egyptian laws so that I will know them. I saw where I would be allowed to carry a dagger for protection, and I was wondering if you mind." Heba said.

'A dagger? Is he a threat?' Aknankanon asked himself. "A dagger?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. I know that assassination attempts on Royals are all too common. I merely wish to carry one so that I can have something to use in my defense should someone attack me." Heba said.

"I understand. You may do so. Also, if the lords wish to carry one, they may as well." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I will not waste anymore of your time." Heba said before he left the office.

Aknankanon sat back in his chair, slightly concerned. 'I hope that I do not regret this. I could not refuse the request because it is his right to choose to carry the weapon. I just pray that he does not intend to bring harm to anyone in the palace.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

Heba had gone back to his room and was now going through some of the things that he had brought with him from his home in the Millennial World. As he went through them, he came across a ruby necklace done in the shape of a star.

Heba smiled sadly as he looked at the necklace. 'It seems like a lifetime ago when this was given to me. I can't believe that it has been so long since the last time I was in the Millennial World.' Heba thought.

Heba finally found what he was looking for. It was a small dagger that could easily be concealed on his person.

"I'm glad I have this. I know that there are people who will try and kill me, and I have to be ready to stop them.' Heba thought.

* * *

Seto stormed into the lounge where Yami was playing a game of solitaire. "That mongrel! He is getting on my last nerve1" Seto growled.

"What happened this time?" Yami asked, continuing with his game.

"That mutt decided to try and find out about the Egyptian laws and such, so he went to the library! I can't believe this! He must be planning to learn what he can or cannot do here! Or he might be looking for a way to gain more power!" Seto said.

"You know that he has the right to know the Egyptian laws. He needs to know the boundaries in Egypt. They are bound to be different than the ones in the Millennial Kingdom." Yami said.

"But he could be using them to find a way to get more power." Seto argued.

"There is no way to prove that. For all you know, he does just want to know the laws so that he doesn't break them, and he does have the right to know them." Yami said.

"What if he wants to know about the affairs of Egypt?" Seto asked.

"Well, he has the right to know because he is your husband so we can't stop him from finding out." Yami said.

Seto groaned. "I hate this." Seto said.

Bakura then entered the room and slammed the door shut. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Bakura said.

"What now?" Yami asked, throwing the cards down.

"He was walking around the gardens like he owned the place!" Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, there is no harm in walking in the gardens. He can't hurt anything. Besides, he does have the right to." Yami said.

"I don't think he should! As far as I'm concerned, he shouldn't have any rights at all!" Bakura growled.

Yami sighed. "Bakura, Lord Ryou now has every right that you do, and there is nothing that you can do about it. I get that you don't like this, but there is nothing you can do about it, so you might want to get used to it." Yami said.

A moment later, Marik barged into the room, seething. "I can't believe him! He's not even sorry!" Marik shouted.

Yami groaned and was close to slamming his head onto the table he was at to knock himself out. At least he would find some peace unconscious. "What is it?" Yami asked, his voice strained.

"I went down to the training room, and that lowlife I call a husband nearly decapitated me with a sword! He didn't even care!" Marik shouted.

This was a concern.

"That's it! We can tell our uncle that he tried to kill you! That's get us out of these marriages!" Bakura said.

Yami growled. "Marik, did he intentionally try to kill you?" Yami asked.

"Well, no." Marik said.

"What all happened?" Yami asked.

Marik groaned. "I didn't notice that the sign was on to say that someone was in the room and went in." Marik said.

"Then it was an accident." Yami said.

"Yeah, but he didn't even apologize to me!" Marik argued.

"You probably went in there yelling and started a fight." Yami said.

"I say that he was justified." Seto said.

"Don't bother telling my father. There is nothing he can do since it was because of your ignorance." Yami said.

Atemu then walked into the room.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "Atemu, please tell me that you're not coming in here to complain about something that your husband has done." Yami said.

Atemu stopped and looked at his brother. "No. I only saw Heba a few hours ago, and we didn't say anything to each other when we passed. Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because that's all the other three are doing." Yami said.

"They're bastards, and we need to rant!" Bakura protested.

Yami stood up. "All right, if you need me, I will be in my room. And if you want to complain about your husbands, find someone else!" Yami snapped before walking out of the room.

"What's up his ass?" Marik asked.

"I think that he's tired of us coming to him and complaining." Seto said.

"We need to complain to someone." Bakura said.

"Leave Yami be for a while." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami walked into his room and walked over to his bed, flopping down on it. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed, the pillow muffling the sound.

Yami then turned over to lay on his back. "I get that they hate their husbands and the situation that they're in, but why do they have to come to me every time something goes wrong? I am tired of this." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yami asked. 'If it's Seto, Marik, or Bakura, I won't be held responsible for what I do.' Yami thought.

"It's me, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Oh. Come in, Father." Yami said.

Aknankanon walked into the room and shut the door. He then went over and sat down beside Yami. "Is everything all right, son?" Aknankanon asked.

"Everything's fine, Dad. Why do you ask?" Yami asked.

In private, Yami and Atemu called Aknankanon Dad. They had to call him Father otherwise for formalities sake.

"Yami, I saw you storm out of the lounge before coming in here. I could tell you were upset. What's wrong, and don't you dare tell me it's nothing." Aknankanon said, adding the last part when he saw Yami start to say something, knowing what Yami would say.

Yami sighed. "All right, Dad. Seto, Marik, and Bakura are driving me nuts!" Yami said.

"Why are they doing that?" Aknankanon asked.

"You know that they are constantly getting into fights with their husbands over the smallest things, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. The entire palace knows it." Aknankanon replied.

"Well, after every argument, they come and rant to me about it. They're always talking about hoe much they hate them and so forth. Dad, it's tiring. I have to listen to them everyday, and it's putting a lot of stress on me." Yami said.

"What about Atemu?" Aknankanon asked.

"Ra bless him, he is the only reason I still have my sanity. Atemu doesn't fight with Prince Heba. They have a silent agreement. If Prince Heba doesn't mess with Atemu, Atemu won't mess with him. They basically avoid each other, and if they happen to cross paths, they ignore each other. Not ideal for a marriage, but it stops them from being at each other's throat all the time." Yami said.

"I see. No wonder every time I see you lately, you look like you're about to explode." Aknankanon said.

"I guess the stress is just starting to get to me." Yami said.

"I understand. If you want, I can tell them to stop." Aknankanon said.

"No, dad. Don't do that. I'll find a way to deal with this." Yami said.

"All right. Just don't let it get to you so much." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded.

"Well, I have to go. I have things that I need to deal with." Aknankanon said.

"All right, Dad." Yami agreed.

Aknankanon then left the room.

Yami sighed and turned on his TV, hoping to take his mind off of his troubles.

* * *

"The nerve of him! He thinks that I don't have the right to know about the Egyptian laws or Egyptian affairs! I may not be an Egyptian, but I deserve to know about them now that I live here!" Joey growled.

"You think that that's bad? My husband started yelling at me because I was taking a simple walk in the gardens. How's that for petty?" Ryou asked.

"My husband walked in on me in the training, and I nearly hit him with the sword, and he started yelling at me because he ignored the sign that said someone was in there." Malik said.

Heba sighed as he closed the book he had been reading. "When are you guys going to learn to just let all of this go and stop paying them any attention? When I see Prince Atemu, I just ignore him, and I avoid him when I can. Just try and do that." Heba said.

"That's not going to be easy. My husband seems to enjoy arguing with me." Joey said.

Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement.

"You encourage it, Joey. You need to try and ignore it." Heba said.

"Doesn't it make you angry, though? I mean, they act like we're trying to undermine their authority and take control of the kingdom." Malik said.

"Malik, you know what my father is like. With what he is doing and has done, do you no think that they are entitled to think that?" Heba asked.

"I suppose they are." Joey admitted.

Heba sighed. "Maybe it's time we do something a little different." Heba said.

"Like what?" Joey asked.

"Maybe try and get to know them. It might stop the arguments at least." Heba said.

"I don't think it'll help with that idiot, but I'll try." Joey said.

"Yeah. I will, too." Ryou said.

"Why not?" Malik added.

* * *

Heba and the others had tried to be nice to their husbands during dinner, but it had evolved to a full-blown argument.

Aknankanon, Aknaudin, and Yami sat there listening to the arguments.

"Any chance of stopping this?" Yami asked.

"I doubt it." Aknankanon muttered.

"This is getting annoying." Aknaudin said.

"You people can drop the act!" Seto snapped.

"Look! I don't know what you're going on about but we don't have any underhanded motives!" Joey snapped back.

"Sure. Like you're not planning to try and take over." Bakura sneered.

"We're not. We don't have an interest in that," Ryou snapped back.

"You people are pathetic." Marik said.

"You're one to talk!" Malik growled.

Heba had stayed out of the argument and sat with his head in his hands. 'This isn't what I had in mind.' Heba thought.

"You people ruined out lives for you own selfish reasons!" Atemu snapped.

Heba looked up. For the first time since he got there, he got furious at them. He slowly stood up and walked over until he was standing right in front of Atemu.

Atemu looked at him.

SMACK!

Everyone was shocked.

Heba had just slapped Atemu.

Atemu was stunned.

Aknankanon, Aknaudin, and Yami stood up, ready to stop this if it got anymore physical.

"How dare you!" Heba growled.

Atemu saw the anger in Heba's amethyst eyes, and he was worried.

"We ruined your lives. Do you think any of us wanted this? Do you think I wanted to be married to your sorry ass? Believe me. I could think of a lot better husbands. Not one of us are here because we want to be, but you think we ruined your lives. My father set this up, not me. And how can you say we ruined your lives when nothing much has changed in your lives other than the fact that you are in unwanted marriages?" Heba asked.

No one spoke. They were shocked by Heba's calm, even tone that held a sound that commanded respect.

"You still have your home. You still are with your family. You are still with your friends. What did you lose?!" Heba shouted.

Atemu took a step back, shocked at the increasing volume of Heba's voice.

"You didn't lose a damn thing! We were ripped from our homes and forced to live in a new place that we know nothing about! We are forced to live in a strange place! We were ripped from out families! We were ripped from our friends! We have nothing but each other! We live in a place where most people would rather drive a dagger through our hearts to end this! You don't! You have everything you had before!" Heba shouted. There were now tears in Heba's eyes. "Before," Heba said in a quiet tone, "you say that we ruined your lives, remember that you still have everything we lost." Heba then turned and stormed out of the room.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at each other before they quietly left the room, having nothing else to say.

"I can't believe he slapped you." Bakura said.

"Father-" Atemu started.

"Atemu, I think you deserved it because everything Prince Heba said was true. You have everything that they lost. You should consider yourself lucky. They have nothing but each other. They were taken from everything they know. You deserved it." Aknankanon said before leaving.

"Perhaps in the future, you should consider what they lost before arguing with them." Aknaudin said before leaving as well.

"I think you did a marvelous job. Now, they're liable to gain power just to spite you." Yami said.

Atemu, Bakura, Seto, and Marik looked at each other, realizing that they had royally screwed up.

* * *

Heba walked into his room and walked over to the bed, collapsing on it as silent tears fell. He curled into himself.

'I've tried, but I can't do this. I can't adjust.' Heba thought.

Heba sat up and picked up the ruby necklace from before.

'Yugi, I can't do this. I can't.' Heba thought as he cried in pain at what he had lost by being forced to leave the Millennial World.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The point of this was to show how much they resented each other because of being forced to marry to each other. I also wanted to show how much harder this was on Heba and the others with all Heba said at the end.

Note: It'll be a little bit before they start getting along.

Next: Maybe a little action. Sorry, not romance action.

R&R.


	3. Attempt

Okay. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Attempt

Several weeks had passed by since the confrontation that Heba had had with Atemu in the dining room. Although Seto, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura still had no liking for their husbands, they had stopped the arguments and had taken to just ignoring the, when they were around them, and avoiding them if possible.

Seto was currently reading a book in a chair while Bakura and Marik played each other on a game.

"Where are Atemu and Yami at?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. There's no telling with those two." Marik replied.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Unlike you two, they don't stay cooped up inside all of the time. They were out to play a few games of tennis together." Seto said.

"Oh. I didn't realize they had gone there." Marik said.

"Maybe we should go ourselves. It couldn't hurt." Bakura said.

Seto closed his book. "If it means getting you two outside, then fine. Come on." Seto said.

Bakura turned off the game system and the TV before the three headed outside.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were in the middle of their game of tennis.

The two were hitting the ball back and forth across the net, neither giving the other any slack.

Bakura, Marik, and Seto arrived to find them in the middle of the game.

Bakura smirked. 'This is too good.' Bakura thought.

Seto noticed Bakura's smirk and frowned. 'What is he plotting?' Seto asked himself.

Suddenly, Bakura shouted, "HEY, ATEMU! DON'T MISS IT!"

The sudden shout startled Atemu and caused him to trip, missing the ball has he landed on the ground.

Bakura started laughing hysterically along with Marik, who thought that it was just hilarious.

Atemu looked up at his cousins and growled. "Bakura! I'm going to kill you! You just made me lose the game!" Atemu shouted.

"Come on, Atemu! It doesn't matter!" Bakura shouted back.

"Yeah! Don't be sore just because Yami beat you!" Marik added.

Yami walked around the net. "Actually, I don't' consider it a win since you made Atemu lose his concentration! It's a draw!" Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami." Atemu said, dusting himself off.

"I don't like to win unfairly. That was a little unfair." Yami said.

"I appreciate it. I know that those two idiots wouldn't do that." Atemu said as they headed toward where Seto, Bakura, and Marik were at.

"Sorry about that." Bakura said insincerely.

"Yeah. Like I really believe that." Atemu said.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have told them where you were if I had known they were going to do that." Seto said.

"Seto, this is Marik and Bakura we're talking about. This is what they live for." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's go." Atemu said.

The group started to walk back toward their rooms.

"So, what should we do now?" Marik asked.

"Hey, look." Seto said.

Up ahead, Aknankanon and Aknaudin along with Mahado, Mana, and Isis were standing at the balcony, watching something.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked as they approached them.

"See for yourselves." Aknankanon said.

The five looked and saw that Joey and Malik were sword fighting in the training area below the balcony.

"What did they do to piss each other off?" Bakura asked.

Mahado shook his head. "They're practicing. They have been for the last hour." Mahado said.

"You have to admit that they are great swordsmen." Isis said.

"Yes, they are." Aknaudin agreed.

"Why are you letting them? They could be planning something." Marik said.

"They haven't done anything wrong. We knew that they were swordsmen before they came here. As far as we know, they are just keeping themselves trained." Mahado said.

"Besides, they could use that training in case an assassin comes after them, and you know that that is a major possibility." Isis added.

Seto looked and saw that Ryou was sitting on a bench watching them. "Where is Prince Heba?" Seto asked.

"We haven't seen him, so he must not be out there with them." Aknaudin said.

"Um, actually, I know where he is." Mana, a palace magician trainee and Mahado's student, said.

"Where, Mana?" Atemu asked.

Mana pointed up.

The group looked at where she had pointed and saw that Heba was in a tree that was near the edge of the training area.

Heba was laying lengthwise across a wide, thick branch with one leg laid on the branch and the other handling of the tree. He was reading a book.

"Wow. That's pretty high." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but he seems comfortable." Yami said.

* * *

Joey's sword clashed with Malik's sword. Joey ducked and turned, trying to kick Malik, but Malik moved to the side before charging at Joey, bringing his sword down at Joey. Joey blocked the sword and forced Malik's sword up and rammed himself into Malik, causing Malik to lose his footing. Joey then tried to punch Malik, but Malik ducked and grabbed a hold of Joey's wrist, grabbing Joey and flipping him over his shoulder. Joey landed on his feet and pushed himself backwards, ramming right into Malik. Malik then charged forward again.

Ryou watched the two. 'Hmm. Malik's always been the better swordsman, but Joey's doing pretty well. If Malik let's his guard down, he's lost this one. Joey has improved a lot since the last time he and Malik fought.' Ryou thought.

Heba lay up in the tree, reading his book. Every now and then, he would glance down to see how Joey and Malik were doing before going back to his book. 'They've been at this for over an hour. They need to stop soon, or they're really going to wear themselves thin.' Heba thought.

There was a rustling in the branches.

Heba looked around, but didn't see anything. He frowned. 'I've felt like we were being watched for a while, but I don't know why.' Heba thought.

Joey and Malik were still in their fight. Joey blocked Malik's sword and rammed himself forward, knocking Malik backwards. Malik landed on his back and rolled out of the way before Joey could strike at him again. The two swirled around with their swords, and both stopped their swords so that the blades were only a few inches from the other's neck.

Both were panting as they tried to regain their breath.

"That was-the best fight-we have ever had." Malik said.

"I told you-that I would catch up-to you one day, Malik." Joey replied.

The two then withdrew their swords.

Heba suddenly sensed something and jumped away from the branch as a sword went down into his.

Hearing commotion, Joey, Ryou, and Malik as well as Aknankanon and the other looked up to see Heba falling from the tree.

The man in the tree then went down at Heba.

Heba landed on his feet on the ground before he ducked out of the path of the sword. The man charged at Heba again. Heba ducked and grabbed the man's wrist before twisting his wrist, forcing the man to drop the sword. Heba then punched the man so hard in the face that he slammed back into the tree.

"Heba, you okay?" Joey asked as the three ran forward.

"Yeah." Heba said.

Aknankanon, Aknaudin, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Seto, Marik, and Mahado also ran down. They had told Mana and Isis to stay where they were.

The man growled before charging at Heba again. Heba ducked out of the way of the punch and grabbed the man by the arm, twisting the man's arm and turning it behind his back before forcing the man to his knees.

"I'd stop while I was ahead if I were you." Heba warned.

"Are you all right?" Aknankanon asked as they arrived at them.

"Yes, Pharaoh. He must have been watching us and waiting for the right time to strike." Heba answered.

"Mahado, take this man to the dungeons. I'll deal with him soon." Aknankanon said.

Mahado nodded and grabbed the man, making sure eh had him securely before walking off with him.

Heba picked up the sword and headed it to Aknaudin.

"Those were some interesting moves. I wouldn't take you for a fighter." Aknaudin said.

"Please don't let my size fool you, Lord Aknaudin. I am a very good fighter." Heba answered.

"I am glad that you weren't harmed. I will deal with this man." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded.

Aknankanon then walked off with Aknaudin following him.

"Prince Heba, did you know he was there?" Yami asked.

"I felt like someone was watching us. I sensed his present enough in advance to avoid the sword." Heba answered.

"That's impressive." Seto said.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be impressed with anything." Joey said snidely.

"I wasn't talking to you, mutt!" Seto snapped.

Heba put a hand to his head. "I'm killing him." Heba muttered as Joey and Seto started a full-blown argument.

"Why are you killing Seto?" Bakura demanded.

"He was referring to Joey." Ryou said.

"Well, I'll be inside. I don't want to listen to them." Heba said, grabbing the book he had dropped.

"You might not want to do that. Father will want us present when that man is sentences." Atemu said.

"We'll be there, Prince Atemu." Malik said.

* * *

Later that day, the sentencing for the man that had attacked Heba was held.

Aknankanon sat on the throne. Amara, the Queen and Aknankanon's wife, sat on the smaller throne beside Aknankanon. Yami beside Amara while Atemu stood beside Aknankanon. Heba was standing beside Atemu.

Aknaudin stood with the other priests.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura were off to the side with Joey, Malik, and Ryou standing beside them.

The guards brought in the man who had tried to kill Heba. He was forced to kneel before Aknankanon at the foot of the throne.

"You have been charged with an assassination attempt on Prince Heba, the husband of Crown Prince Atemu. How do you plead?" Aknaudin asked.

'This is stupid. They know he did it, so why go through this?' Joey asked himself.

"I'll gladly say guilty. That bastard isn't worthy if Prince Atemu. He should be dead by all accounts." the man spat.

Heba remained unfazed by this. He was used to such talk.

"You will stop! Your opinion does not matter. You broke the law by making an attempt on his life." Aknankanon said.

'Why kill him? Heba hasn't done anything wring yet.' Atemu thought. He glanced over at Heba. 'In fact, he's done nothing at all.' Atemu thought.

The man glowered. 'So, the Pharaoh is a traitor to his people. He has to go. Maybe Prince Atemu will do as Pharaoh what his father will not.' the man thought.

"The law states that an attempt on any Royal is an immediate death sentence." Aknankanon said.

"That fool isn't even an Egyptian! The law doesn't apply!" the man growled.

"The law applies to all Egyptian Royals. Prince Heba is now married to my son, which makes him an Egyptian prince." Aknankanon said angrily. He was tired of this man's ignorance.

"Then perhaps it is time for a new Pharaoh." the man said lowly.

Before anyone had a chance to react, the man had gotten out of the guards' grip and grabbed one of their swords, charging at Aknankanon.

Heba, acting on pure instinct, grabbed the dagger that he kept hidden for protection purposes and lunged out, intercepting the man and blocking the sword with the dagger.

Every gasped as they realized what had nearly happened.

"Die, bastard!" the man shouted, trying to strike Heba.

Heba grabbed the man by the wrist as he tried to bring the sword down into Heba, and Heba twisted the man's wrist, snapping his wrist, effectively breaking the man's wrist.

The man screamed in pain.

"Guards, get that man!" Aknankanon ordered, on his feet.

The guards ran up and grabbed the man.

Heba merely stepped back and replaced the dagger where he had gotten it from.

"Someone will kill you, bastard!" the man screamed at Heba.

"But not you, and you've ended your life with your actions today." Heba said.

"Get him out of here!" Aknankanon ordered.

One look from Aknankanon told Mahado and Karim to go as well.

The two priests accompanied the guards in taking the man back to the dungeons, intent on letting the guards have it for letting the man get out of their grip.

"Aknankanon, are you all right?" Amara asked, going to her husband's side.

"I'm fine, Amara." Aknankanon assured her.

"That was close." Yami said.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik went over to Heba.

"You okay, Heba?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. That man didn't lay a hand on me." Heba answered.

"He meant from what he said." Ryou clarified.

"Guys, you know me better than that. I don't let things like that bother me." Heba said.

Aknankanon looked at Heba. "Prince Heba." Aknankanon said.

Heba turned, and Joey, Ryou, and Malik all stepped aside.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Heba said.

"It would seem I owe you my life. If you had not acted when you did, I might have been killed. You have my thanks." Aknankanon said.

"I am glad to have been able to help, Pharaoh." Heba replied.

Since the sentencing was over, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik left the room.

"Pharaoh, should you not do something about him?" Shada asked.

"Why would he do that, Shada? Prince Heba just saved his life." Amara protested.

"He was carrying a concealed dagger. He could have been planning something." Shada explained.

"He's right." Isis added.

"No. I knew Heba was carrying a concealed dagger as I am certain Lord Joseph, Lord Ryou, and Lord Malik are." Aknankanon said.

"What do you mean, Father?" Atemu asked.

"Prince Heba knew that any Royal has the right to carry a concealed weapon with them for protection purposes. He came to me several weeks ago and requested that they be allowed to carry them for their own protection." Aknankanon explained.

"Was that wise?" Seto asked.

"I wasn't sure at first myself. I knew that they had the right, though. I think that today just proved they should be allowed to. There are many Egyptians who resent the fact that you four are married to Millennials. Any one of them could make an attempt on any one of their lives. They need to have protection. I think I made the right decision." Aknankanon said.

"We cannot truly question Heba for having it then." Isis said.

"If they truly wished to do something, they would have already done it." Aknaudin said.

"For now, I think that we should just leave them be. After all, Heba didn't have to save my life. He could have allowed me to die and acted like eh couldn't do anything." Aknankanon said.

"He's right." Atemu said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

"That was a good move, Heba. Any later, and the Pharaoh might have been killed." Joey said.

"I acted on instinct, Joey. I've been on guard since we arrived here at the start. I'm not taking any chances. I'm just glad that I was able to save the Pharaoh." Heba said.

Malik plopped down into a chair in Heba's room. "Well, they won't act any different. You could save every one of them, and they would still treat us like we're trying to overthrow Egypt." Malik said.

"Malik, I didn't do what I did to try and change their minds about us. I did what I did because it is the right thing to do." Heba said, sitting down on the bed,

"We know that, Heba, but Malik is right." Ryou said. He stopped and said, "Wow. I never thought I would ever say that."

Malik glared at him.

"Heba, is there any way to get them to trust us?" Joey asked.

"It'll be hard, but we might can. I don't know." Heba said.

"Well, I don't think we should even try right now. They're going to be suspicious of us since they know that you were carrying a dagger that they didn't know about." Ryou said.

"The Pharaoh knew, though." Malik said.

"It would be the perfect way to get rid of us." Ryou pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. We look after ourselves and do what we can. We know what's coming, and we have to protect everyone here as much as we possibly can." Heba said.

* * *

"I find it hard to believe that Heba was willing to save Dad like that." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. I thought that they were here to try and help Emperor Kenshin take control of Egypt, and that would have been the perfect way to. I mean, if Dad had died, I would have been the next Pharaoh, and that would have given Heba power as well." Atemu said.

Yami sighed as he stretched out on Atemu's bed. "You know, Atemu, I think we need to consider the fact that maybe Heba doesn't have an alternative for being here. Maybe he doesn't want to do anything." Yami said.

"I know that that's a possibility, but I just have trouble believing it completely." Atemu said.

"Maybe you ought to consider it." Yami said.

Atemu glanced over at his brother. "What are you implying?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I know that you hate the fact that you were forced to marry Heba because of Emperor Kenshin's ultimatum. I get that. You're making this whole thing out to be Heba's fault, though. You resent him for something that his father forced on us. I mean, has Heba really done anything against to make us think that he had plans to try and take control of Egypt, the time he slapped you aside, which you deserved completely." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "No. He hasn't done anything against us at all. I know that. I was just so sire that that was why he was here. I didn't want to give him the chance to take any power from us." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I know that you were wanting to get married for love, but that's just not going to happen. Not for you anyway. You could try to be his friend, though." Yami said.

Atemu looked at his brother oddly. "You really think that we can be friends?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I think that you can do anything if you really want to. It's a matter of if you're willing to set aside you anger and resentment to try and see what Heba is really like instead of continuing to believe this preconceived notion that you have about him." Yami said.

Atemu looked at his brother and knew that what he was sating made a lot of sense.

"Just think about it." Yami said before getting up and leaving the room.

Atemu sat down on the bed that his brother had vacated. 'Maybe Yami's right. Maybe I do need to try and see what Heba's really like. I would like to be on good terms with my husband at least.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Heba was laying on his bed, looking through a photo album that he had brought with him from home. He smiled as he looked through them. 'I really miss home. I miss almost everything about it.' Heba thought. He sighed. 'Than again, there's a lot about Egypt that is more enjoyable as far as living goes than in the Millennial Kingdom.' Heba thought.

Heba came to a picture and stopped.

The picture had Heba in it as well as a boy who looked exactly like Heba except for the fact that he had pale skin whereas Heba had tanned skin.

Heba traced a finger over the other boy's face. 'Yugi, I really miss you. I just hope I can keep that promise to you.' Heba thought.

A knock on the door knocked Heba out of his thoughts.

Heba closed the photo album and put it in a drawer in the nightstand. "Come in!" Heba called.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room.

Heba was startled that Atemu had come to him, but hid it well. "Can I help you with something, Prince Atemu?" Heba asked.

Atemu sighed and closed the door behind him. "I was wondering if maybe we could talk for a minute." Atemu asked.

"Talk or yell?" Heba asked.

"Just talk without yelling if possible." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "All right." Heba said.

Atemu looked at him. "First off, I want to thank you for saving my father's life. You don't know how much that means to me." Atemu said.

"I only did what I thought was right. I couldn't have lived with myself if anything had happened to the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Prince Heba, I also wanted to apologize to you. I have treated you unfairly since we were married. I spent the last three months hating you without having a real reason to hate you. I resented the fact that I had been forced to get married at seventeen to someone that I had never before in my life. I took my anger and frustrations out on you. I shouldn't have done that. You haven't done anything to warrant the way I've treated you. You haven't done anything wrong at all." Atemu said.

"Prince Atemu, you don't have to apologize. I understand why you felt the way you did. I treated you as unfairly." Heba said.

"It doesn't excuse a lot of what I've said. I've said a lot of hurtful things to you, especially what I said about you ruining our lives. I didn't even think of everything that you had lost. I'm sorry." Atemu said.

"It's all right. We both got off on the wrong foot. Neither one of us wanted this, and we both are suspicious of the other." Heba said.

"You were suspicious of me?" Atemu asked, surprised.

"As you said, it was an unwanted marriage. I didn't know what you would do. I was afraid you might do something to try and hurt me because you didn't want to be married to me. We were both wrong to think the way we did." Heba said.

"I know it might take some time, but could we at least be friends? Or try anyway?' Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "I think that we can try." Heba agreed.

"Good. I really got tired of arguing all the time, Prince Heba." Atemu said.

"Well, if we're going to try and be friends, I would like it if you would just call me Heba." Heba said.

"All right. Then you call me Atemu." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "Okay." Heba said.

Atemu smiled back at him.

'Maybe things can work out after all.' Heba thought.

* * *

In a large palace in the throne room, Emperor Kenshin sat on the throne with five men bowing before.

"You summoned us, Emperor. What can we do for you?" one man asked.

"I need you to do something for me. I want you to attack the Egyptian palace. Kill anyone who gets in your way." Kenshin said.

"What of your son? What if he and the others were to get in our way?" one man asked.

"Kill them. I could twist it so that it would look like the Egyptians did that, and then I could start my war with them." Kenshin said.

"What if we are captured?" another asked.

"You will say that you are members of the growing rebellion here. After all, a rebellion is so unpredictable in what they do." Kenshin said with a smirk.

The five men smirked.

"Those Egyptians won't stand a chance against us." a different man said.

"Now go." Kenshin ordered.

The five nodded and left.

Kenshin smirked. 'I will have Egypt as my own, and then the rest of the world will follow. My son and his friends won't stop me. Not with the little insurance that I have. At least, they think I have it.' Kenshin thought, laughing out loud at his own thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Atemu and Heba are just trying to be friends right now. Romance will come later.

Next: That last paragraph of this chapter should tell you that. A battle is coming!

R&R.


	4. Allies or Enemies?

Here's the next chapter. There is a battle in this, so I hope that you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Allies or Enemies?

The five men that Kenshin had sent arrived in Egypt.

The leader looked up and saw that they were very close to the Egyptian palace. "There it is. The Egyptian palace." the leader, Ushio, said.

"Let's bust in and deal with these bastards!" a man growled.

"What's your hurry?" Ushio asked.

"Ignore him, Ushio. He's just in a hurry to get in a fight." another said.

Ushio smirked. "Don't worry. When we get in, we'll be fighting all right. Those weak Egyptians won't know what hit them when we make our move." Ushio said.

The group headed toward the palace, making their way around the guards that seemed to be everywhere.

'This won't be as easy as I thought.' Ushio thought.

* * *

Heba looked up from the book that he was reading and frowned. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling.

'What is going on? I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen, and I don't know what it is.' Heba thought.

Heba put the book away and put it down on his nightstand before he stood up and headed toward the door. He opened the door to find Atemu at the door. "Atemu, what are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"What are you wearing?" Atemu asked, looking at Heba's outfit.

Heba was wearing a pair of black pants with black boots that came up to his knees. He also wore a deep blue shirt with an armored chest that was also a deep blue. He wore a collar around his neck that was black. There was a purple cape that hung from Heba's shoulder that reached his ankles. He also had two thin, gold rings that went around his head a few inches from each other. There was a sapphire jewel in the center of his forehead between the two rings.

"Oh. This is what I normally wear in the Millennial Kingdom. The Pharaoh said that it was all right for Joey, Ryou, Malik, and me to wear what we wore there." Heba replied.

"Oh. It is certainly different." Atemu said.

"I know. Was there something you needed?" Heba asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the lounge and play a game with me." Atemu said.

"Oh. I suppose I could. Do you think that your cousins will mind?" Heba asked.

"No. Come on." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and closed the door of his room before following Atemu down the hall.

Yami met them and said, "Sorry, Atemu, but Father has just called a meeting for some reason. Everyone has to be there."

"Great. I hate those meetings.' Atemu thought.

'At least you have a say in what happens in your kingdom. Father makes every decision without advice or input from anyone.' Heba thought.

The two followed Yami down the hall.

* * *

Ushio and his men had made their way into the palace and were stealthily making their way through the long hallways.

"Damn it! Where is the throne room?" one of them hissed.

"Calm down. We'll find it." Ushio said.

"Yeah, but this or boring, and why are there so many guards around?" another asked.

"Who knows. Maybe they're paranoid since Heba and those others are here." a third said.

"Please. Those idiots couldn't do anything. I would love the chance to slit Heba's throat." Ushio growled.

"Maybe you'll be given the chance." the last one said.

The five ducked into a dark room as a few guards passed.

"There's some idiots that guard this place. We haven't had a problem getting in here." Ushio said.

The group continued their way

* * *

Atemu, Heba, and Yami arrived at the throne room and found that the priests, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Aknankanon, and Amara were already in the throne room.

"Come on in, you three." Aknankanon said.

The three then walked over and stood in their customary places.

"All right. I'll just get right to the point of these meetings. We are going to have to go to England. All of us." Aknankanon said.

"We are?" Atemu asked.

Aknankanon nodded. "Yes. We have to go there for treaty reasons. There are some formalities, so we all need to go." Aknankanon said.

"When do we leave?" Yami asked.

"It'll still be a few weeks. I'm just letting you know ahead of time." Aknankanon said.

"We'll be going separately. Aknankanon, Aknaudin, Shada, and I will go a few days before the rest of you fly out." Amara said.

"We always do that, Mother. We're used to it." Atemu said.

"Good. I want you to be ready to leave soon. You will also have to spend time with Princess Tea." Aknankanon said.

"That's fine. We haven't seen Tea in a few years." Yami said.

"Yeah. Isn't she married now?" Bakura asked.

"Engaged, and yes, to Lord Tristan." Amara said.

"Well, it'll be nice to see them again." Seto said, though he didn't sound too excited.

'I wonder who these two are. I'll have to ask Atemu later.' Heba thought.

"In any case, you'll need to be ready for when we leave." Aknankanon said.

"We will, Father." Atemu said.

"And no pranks or anything on Princess Tea again." Aknankanon said, glaring at Bakura and Marik.

The two just grinned innocently.

"But it's so much fun." Bakura protested.

"NO!" Aknankanon and Amara said at the same time.

'Uh-oh. I better tell Joey and Malik to behave themselves.' Heba thought.

* * *

"There it is!" Ushio said in a hushed, excited whisper.

"Yes! Now we can get to the fun stuff!" another said.

"I just hope that this works in starting the war. Emperor Kenshin won't be happy if we don't succeed." a third said.

"Don't worry. The Emperor will have his war, and we get the chance to kill of Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik." the fourth said.

"Let's go on in." the last one said.

"Yes. It's time to start a war." Ushio agreed, smirking at the thought.

* * *

Since there was nothing else to say, Aknankanon dismissed everyone from the meeting.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all headed toward the door.

"Joey. Malik. We really need to talk." Heba said.

"About what?" Malik asked.

Before Heba could answer, the doors to the throne room were blasted open, catching Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik in the blast.

The four slammed into the wall before they crashed down to the floor, unconscious.

All of the Egyptians were shocked by the suddenness of the attack.

"What in the name of Ra is going on?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Then, Ushio and his men walked in through the smoke.

"Who are you?!" Aknaudin demanded.

"We're your worst nightmare." Ushio answered.

"Why are you here?! What do you want?!" Aknankanon demanded.

"Simple. We're here to kill here." Ushio said. He held up his hand, and a blast of magic hit them all, throwing them back into the wall at the throne.

Atemu groaned and raised up. "What was that?" Atemu asked.

"Magic. Millennial magic." Mahado said, having dealt with it before.

"Millennial magic?! Those five are Millennials then!" Seto exclaimed.

Bakura's eyes narrowed in anger. "Those bastards! Those damned husbands of ours must have been in on this!" Bakura growled angrily.

"I'm not so sure they are." Isis said.

"Why not?" Marik demanded.

"One, they have had no contact with the Millennial Kingdom. Two, they are unconscious." Isis said, pointing at the four unconscious boys.

Everyone looked and saw that they were unconscious.

"I would worry about yourselves if I were you." Ushio said.

Quick as lightening, Ushio and his men were over at them.

Before they could react, the Egyptians were forced to fight them and failing at it.

Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Yami were all thrown to one side of the room while Isis, Mahado, Karim, Aknaudin, and Shada were thrown to the other side of the room.

Aknankanon and Amara were the only ones left at the throne, and Ushio looked at them menacingly.

Heba groaned and rolled over to his stomach, dazed and confused. The last thing he remembered was telling Malik and Joey that he needed to talk to them.

Heba looked up, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Ushio and the four men at Aknankanon and Amara. 'No! Father must have sent them here to cause trouble!' Heba thought. He knew that he needed to help them, but he couldn't. 'I know Father, and he will do what he said he would.' Heba thought, his heart tearing apart at the mere thought of what his father would do.

Atemu looked over and noticed that Heba was awake and doing nothing. 'What is he doing?! Is he just going to let those men kill my parents?! That bastard! He really isn't someone I can trust!' Atemu thought, turning angry.

Heba was close to just closing his eyes and not watching when he remembered someone.

'_If you must choose between saving my life and saving Egypt, choose Egypt._'

Heba then knew what he had to do. 'Forgive me, brother.' Heba thought.

"It's time to do, King of Egypt." Ushio said, raising his sword.

Aknankanon used his body to protect Amara. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Amara if he could help it.

Ushio brought his sword down.

Aknankanon shut his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. He heard a metallic clank instead. Looking up, Aknankanon saw that Heba was in front of him, blocking the sword.

"WHAT?!" Ushio shouted.

Heba pushed Ushio back and kicked Ushio in the stomach, causing Ushio to fall backwards.

"Not a chance, Ushio!" Heba snapped.

"What do you think you are doing, you bastard?!" Ushio growled.

"Stopping you! If you want to kill them, you're going to have to kill me first!" Heba snarled.

Ushio smirked. "You have no idea how much I would love to do that." Ushio said. He then charged at Heba.

Heba blocked the sword again before he rammed into Ushio, knocking Ushio off balance. He turned and said, "Pharaoh, get out of the line of fire."

Aknankanon nodded and grabbed Amara before heading over to Atemu and the others.

Ushio and the other four charged at Heba.

Heba blocked a sword and ducked to avoid another one, but he was kicked in the back and thrown back into the wall. Heba ducked as a fist came at him and rammed his shoulder into the stomach of the one who had attacked him before he jumped up and kicked the man in the face, causing the man to stumble backwards.

Ushio rushed forward and punched Heba square in the jaw, throwing Heba backwards. "You're a dead man, Heba!" Ushio snarled.

Heba got up and jumped to avoid being kicked in the stomach. He pushed off the wall with his feet and flipped over the five men, landing in the middle of the throne room so that he wasn't cornered anymore.

"If you think those escape tricks will work this time, you're wrong!" Ushio spat.

"Who said anything about running?" Heba asked before he charged at them.

One brought a sword down at Heba, but Heba moved to the side to avoid the blow and then brought the hilt of his sword up, hitting the man directly in the chin. The man stumbled back.

Another man brought his sword down toward Heba, but Heba blocked it.

Ushio growled. He raised a hand to use his magic when a fist landed in his face.

Joey glared at the man. "Fight fair, you bastard!" Joey spat.

"I never have, and I never will." Ushio retorted before he charged at Joey.

Ryou and Malik went over and joined Heba to help him with the other four men.

"What is going on?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know." Aknankanon admitted.

"I saw Heba awake and just looking at you guys. I thought that he was going to let you die, but then he saved you." Atemu said.

"They're making it hard to know whether they are our allies or our enemies." Aknaudin said.

Ushio brought his sword down at Joey, but Joey moved to the side out of the path of the sword before he brought his sword up, but Ushio blocked Joey's sword with his own. Ushio jumped back before he brought his fist toward Joey, but Joey ducked and moved out of the path of his fist before he turned and rammed his foot right into Ushio's chest, throwing Ushio off balance.

Ryou blocked the sword of one of the men before he rammed himself forward and threw the man off balance. Ryou then brought his fist up and hit the man under his chin. The man fell onto his back and the tripped Ryou. Ryou fell backwards and then rolled out of the path of the sword that the man brought down at him before he jumped up and kicked the man in the face.

Malik blocked one blow from the man before bringing his sword down diagonally at the man, who used his own sword to block Malik's. The man forced Malik's sword up before he kneed Malik in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Malik. The man then tried to decapitate Malik, but Malik ducked and then rammed his shoulder into the man's chest before he rammed the hit of the sword into the man's throat, crushing the man's throat and killing him.

Heba blocked the sword of one man and then jumped up so that he could avoid the sword from the other man. One of the men hit Heba in the back and threw him into the floor. Heba jumped backwards to avoid a sword before his feet hit the floor and he went back at the men. He struck out with his sword, slicing one of the men's throat.

Malik went over to help Heba out.

"Wow. They're better fighters than I thought they would be." Bakura said as he watched them fight.

"No kidding. You thought that we could take them all down without any trouble. I think they would take us down without any trouble." Marik said.

"The question is who's side are they on." Aknaudin said.

Ryou blocked another sword blow before he rammed his head into the head of the other one. The man stumbled backwards, dazed. Ryou brought his sword down vertically at the man, but the man managed to block the attack before knocking Ryou backwards. The man then charged at Ryou, not realizing that Ryou had his sword pointed at him and impaled himself on Ryou's sword. Ryou pulled the sword out of the man and let the man fall on the ground, dead.

Malik brought his sword down at the one that was left fighting Heba and brought his sword down at the man. The man blocked the sword and then charged at Malik. Malik ducked to avoid the sword before he brought his sword up, his sword going through the man in his stomach.

The only one that was left was Ushio, who was still fighting Ushio.

Ushio saw that all his men were dead and was enraged. 'I won't let these fools defeat me! I will complete the Emperor's plan so that we can start the war with Egypt.' Ushio thought determinedly.

Ushio suddenly hit Joey so hard in the chest that he was thrown backwards right into Malik, knocking them both down to the ground.

"You okay, Joey?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine." Joey replied.

"If you think that I am going to let you win, you have another thing coming." Ushio growled.

"Like I said, you'll have to kill me first." Heba said.

"You'll have to kill us first." Ryou said, clarifying it.

Ushio smirked. "Gladly." Ushio said.

To the surprise of most of the Egyptians, black wings suddenly appeared on Ushio's back.

Ushio smirked before he flew up into the air and then charged down at them.

Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik all dove out of the way to avoid being hit by the sword.

Ushio laughed as he rammed his foot into Joey's stomach, knocking Joey backwards through a statue before Joey crashed into the ground.

Joey groaned in pain.

Malik jumped at Ushio only be thrown backwards by Ushio's burst of magic. Malik crashed into the wall.

"Ryou, we need to even the battle field." Heba said.

"Right." Ryou agreed.

A moment later, a pair of chocolate brown wings appeared on Ryou's back while a pair of amethyst wings appeared on Heba's back.

Heba flew up at a surprised Ushio and his sword clashed with Ushio. Ryou also flew at Ushio.

"They have wings?!" Bakura exclaimed.

Aknankanon looked at him. "Of course they have wings. Why are you acting so surprised? All Millennials have wings." Aknankanon said.

"You knew?!" Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu, and Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, and apparently, you didn't." Aknankanon said.

Ushio hit Heba so hard that he was thrown into the ground.

Ryou then charged at Ushio. Ushio blocked Ryou's sword and then moved backwards, out of the way of another blow. Ushio struck out with his sword and nicked Ryou in his wing.

Ryou cried out in pain.

Ushio then punched Ryou so hard that he crashed to the ground.

Heba got back up and flew at Ushio. Ushio stopped the sword and tried knee Heba in the stomach, but Heba moved out of the way and rammed his fist in Ushio's face, throwing Ushio back into the wall.

Ushio glared at him. "I won't let a runt like you stop me!" Ushio snapped before charging at Heba.

Heba's eyes narrowed. 'You shouldn't have underestimated me, Ushio. There's more to me than meets the eye.' Heba thought.

Heba dodged Ushio's attack before he turned in the air and brought his leg down into Ushio's back, throwing Ushio down to the ground. Heba flew down at him, and Ushio flew up out of the way. Heba's feet barely touched the floor before he flew back up at Ushio. Heba turned to the side as Ushio brought his sword across and avoided the hit before he charged at Ushio again. Heba's sword pierced Ushio's wing, causing Yugi to scream in pain as he fell.

Heba landed in front of him, "It's over, Ushio." Heba said.

Ushio glared at him. "You'll pay for what you have done, Heba. Your father already knows of your treachery. You just signed your brother's death warrant. You have yourself to blame for his demise." Ushio said.

Heba felt tears prick the back of his eyes as he knew that it was true.

Ushio then sent a blast of magic at the Egyptians.

"NO!" Heba shouted.

The Egyptians started shouting in fear.

Heba flew quickly in front of them and used his sword to block the attack. When Heba looked again, he was gone.

"Ryou!" Malik shouted.

Heba then ran over to Ryou, who was holding wing.

"Damn it! That hurt!" Ryou snapped.

"Calm down, Ryou. Let me look at it." Heba said, kneeling down by his friend. He looked at it and said, "We should bandage it, but it should heal by tomorrow morning." Heba said.

"You guys have wings and can fly!" Bakura shouted as the Egyptians came over.

"You didn't know?" Joey asked.

"No." Seto said.

"It seems we forgot to tell them." Aknankanon said.

"Priestess Isis, could I use your medical room to bandage Ryou's wing?" Heba asked.

"Of course. I should probably watch to know how to treat them in future if need be." Isis said.

The group nodded before leaving the room, Ryou holding his injured wing.

* * *

"Damn it! You mean those four killed the other four and defeated you before you could kill even one of them!" Kenshin shouted.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I underestimated them." Ushio said.

Kenshin lashed out and hit Ushio so hard that he crashed to the ground.

Ushio winced because of his injured wing.

"You idiot! You failed me completely!" Kenshin shouted.

"I apologize." Ushio said.

"Your apologies mean nothing! The war will not start now!" Kenshin growled.

"What will you do? The Pharaoh will confront you about this attack." Ushio said.

"I'll say that they were member of the rebellion. It's all I can do. I will have to come up with another plan." Kenshin said. He glared at Ushio and said, "Get out."

Ushio quickly left the throne room, wanting to get away from the enraged king.

Kenshin fumed. 'I underestimated Heba. He's a better fighter than I thought. No matter. He'll share the same fate as his brother. After all, I made sure that pathetic excuse of a prince is dead.' Kenshin thought.

* * *

"Take it easy, Ryou." Heba said as he carefully bandaged Ryou's wing.

"That's easy for you to say." Ryou retorted.

"I've had my wing injured before so I know the pain you're in." Heba said. He finished bandaging the wing. "There." Heba said.

"Thanks." Ryou said.

"So, you all have wings?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded.

Joey and Malik then revealed their wings. Joey's were a honey gold while Malik's were lavender.

"Are your wings always the color of your eyes?" Isis asked.

"Yes. It's just the way it is." Heba answered, glancing back at his own amethyst wings.

"It's odd." Marik said, grabbing Malik's wing and pulling on it.

"OWWW!" Malik howled, jumped away. He glared being Marik on the top of the head. "DON'T DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Malik shouted.

Marik jumped back, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!" Marik demanded.

Heba sighed and grabbed Malik, stopping him from attacking Marik. "Our wings are very sensitive. Pulling on our wings is equivalent to pulling on a cat's tail." Heba said.

"Ouch." Seto said, grimacing.

"Exactly." Heba said.

Karim entered the room and said, "Pharaoh, we have the bodies out of the throne room, and the room is cleaned. The doors are being replaced now."

"Good." Aknankanon said.

"What now?" Atemu asked.

"I will confront Emperor Kenshin about this." Aknankanon answered.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other unnoticed. They knew Kenshin would blame it on the rebellion in the Millennial World.

"I think that we have all had enough for today. I suggest we all rest. It is late." Amara said.

Everyone nodded and went to their own rooms.

* * *

Heba walked into his own room. He banished his wings before going over and sinking down on the bed.

Heba turned over and buried his face into his pillow, starting to cry.

'_You just signed your brother's death warrant. You have yourself to blame for his demise.'_

Heba started sobbing into his pillow. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry. I had to do what I did. I'm sorry." Heba said over and over again, grieving the loss he knew would be coming.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I used Ushio as a bad guy because I knew he was a bully to Yugi. I thought he'd make the perfect villan. Also, I'd like to state that Millennials are not angels. They just have wings. That'll come into play later.

Next: News from the Millennial Kingdom.

R&R.


	5. The News

I meant to explain this two chapters ago about why I changed the title, but I forgot, so here's the reason why I changed the title. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I didn't want to put them all in a long story, so I decided to split it up. I will probably do three stories in all. They will all be called Path to Happiness with a different subtitle. That's why I changed the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- The News

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, brother? It could be dangerous." Aknaudin said.

"I know, Aknaudin. I know of the danger that goes along with this course of action, but it is the way that I must do things." Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon had announced that he planned to go to the Millennial Kingdom to confront Kenshin about the attack against them.

"I still think that it is a bad idea. If Emperor Kenshin did send these men to bring harm to us, then he may try and kill you." Aknaudin said, desperately trying to dissuade his brother from going.

"I understand your concern, brother, but I must do this. Kenshin wouldn't dare try to kill me because it would start a war. The Millennial Kingdom might be able to defeat Egypt alone, but there are many kingdoms that have had trouble with Kenshin as well. Should Kenshin do something like that, he would make enemies of every kingdom on earth." Aknankanon said.

"Perhaps, but that would not help you in the slightest, brother." Aknaudin said.

"You will not change my mind, Aknaudin. I am going." Aknankanon said.

Aknaudin sighed, knowing that his brother could be stubborn as a bull sometimes and this was one of them. "Just do not go alone." Aknaudin said.

"I wouldn't think of it. Mahado, Mana, Karim, and Shada are coming with me." Aknankanon said.

"All right. Just be careful." Aknaudin said.

"I will." Aknankanon assured him.

* * *

"I don't like this. I don't think that Uncle should go." Seto said, sitting in the chair with his arms crossed.

"What else is he supposed to do, Seto? You know that Emperor Kenshin isn't going to be leaving to come here under any circumstances. He has no choice if he wants to confront him." Yami said.

"I agree with Seto, though. Dad could be killed." Atemu agreed.

"Something that bugs me is our husbands." Bakura said.

"Why would you think of them now?" Marik asked.

"It's what they did for us. I know that they hesitated, but they did save us. I mean, they could have let us die, but they didn't. Why?" Bakura asked.

"You know, I've been thinking that maybe they are not our enemies." Atemu said.

"You mean our allies? Get serious, Atemu." Seto said.

"I am serious. I mean, they risk everything to save us. If Emperor Kenshin did send those men, that would make them traitors in his eyes. They could have really lost everything." Atemu said.

"He's right. They haven't done anything wrong." Yami said.

"So, are you saying that we should consider them our allies?" Marik scoffed.

"No. I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't treat them like our enemies. I mean, you have heard that phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. If Heba and the others are against him, then maybe they will help us." Atemu said.

"It's too soon to tell, but I do agree that we should watch them. We can make a decision if they are our allies or enemies later." Seto said.

"Right now, we should worry about whether Dad comes back or not." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were sitting in Heba's room.

"I think that it's a bad idea for the Pharaoh to go there. Kenshin could decide to kill them." Joey said.

"It's not like they're going to listen to us." Malik remarked, reclining back in his chair.

"Still, I don't think he should go. It's far too dangerous." Joey said.

"Father won't do that. He wants a war with Egypt, not the world. If he kills the Pharaoh, then Father will be forced to fight the entire world because the world would unite to defeat him. He'll just deny sending those men and probably say that the rebellion was behind it." Heba said.

The group sighed.

"It's really a now in situation for us now." Ryou said.

* * *

Aknankanon, Mahado, Mana, Karim, and Shada were ready to go.

"Be careful." Amara said.

"We will." Aknankanon assured her.

'I hope we see you again, brother.' Aknaudin thought.

Since a magical portal needed to be opened to get there, Aknankanon turned to Heba and said, "Prince Heba, will you open a portal for us to get there?"

"There is an easier way, Pharaoh." Heba said. He held out his hand and a medallion with a ruby stone in the center of his hand appeared. "All you have to do is say Millennial Kingdom to get there and Egypt to get back." Heba said, handing it to Aknankanon.

"Thank you, Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Your welcome, Your Majesty." Heba answered.

Aknankanon looked to his companions, who nodded their heads in saying they were ready. Aknankanon looked down at the medallion and said, "Millennial Kingdom."

The ruby in the medallion glowed, and a red portal opened.

Aknankanon, Mahado, Karim, Shada, and Mana walked through the portal.

'Good luck, Pharaoh. I hope you return safely.' Heba though.

* * *

"Damn it! The Pharaoh is coming here! No doubt about the attack!" Kenshin cursed.

"What now?" one of the men in the room asked.

"Make everything as right as possible. They shouldn't be here long. I know how to throw his suspicions off of us." Kenshin said.

The men in the room nodded before they went to do what they were told.

"Now, I had better go and greet my guests." Kenshin said before leaving the room.

* * *

Aknankanon, Mahado, Karim, Shada, and Mana were all shown into a meeting room by guards before they were left alone.

The group looked around silently, wondering what was going on.

"Ah, Pharaoh! This is a surprise." Kenshin said as he entered the room from another door to the room.

"Emperor Kenshin, I wish that I were here under better circumstances." Aknankanon said.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"We were recently attacked at my palace, and we found out that Millennials were the ones responsible." Aknankanon said.

"Millennials?! I assure you that no one here would do that." Kenshin said.

"We know they were because one used their wings to fly. Had it not been for Prince Heba, Lord Joseph, Lord Ryou, and Lord Malik, we might have been killed." Aknankanon said.

'Those brats! They were the real reason.' Kenshin thought angrily. Aloud, Kenshin said, "I apologize, Pharaoh. I know that is not enough, but I knew nothing of this attack. There are rebels who have been attacking against me in recent days. Perhaps they sent some of their militia to your kingdom, trying to convince you that it was my doing. No one from my regime would do something of this nature." Kenshin said.

"I see. I wanted to make sure, and I felt that this was something that I needed to handle personally." Aknankanon said.

"I understand. I will try and make sure that no more Millennials attack you and your people. We are trying to put down this rebellion as soon as possible." Kenshin said.

"I hope that you can end it soon, then." Aknankanon said.

"Of course. I will do the best that I can." Kenshin assured him.

Aknankanon knew that there was nothing else he could do, though he was certain that Kenshin was behind everything. "Very well then. We will take our leave." Aknankanon said.

The group started to leave.

"Pharaoh, may I ask a favor?" Kenshin asked.

"What is that?" Aknankanon asked.

Mahado, Mana, Shada, and Karim were ready to act of need be.

"Could you give this letter to my son Heba?" Kenshin asked, holding out an envelope.

"Very well." Aknankanon said, taking the envelope.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Kenshin said before leaving.

"We should go, Pharaoh." Mahado said, not wanting to be there any longer than necessary.

Aknankanon nodded. He took out the medallion that Heba had given him and said, "Egypt."

A portal opened, and the group went through it.

* * *

Kenshin was pissed. He grabbed the chair in his office and threw it against the wall with such force that the chair shattered into pieces.

"Those dame bastards! It was because of my damned son and those other three that Ushio and the others failed!" Kenshin shouted.

Kenshin paced the room angrily. "Those four have taken it upon themselves to protect the Egyptians! We would be at war now had it not been for them!" Kenshin growled angrily.

"There is very little that we can do." another person in the room said.

Kenshin glared. "I thought that sending Heba and the others there would make things easier for me, but it has complicated matters. Not only do they protect the Egyptians, but they appear to be stronger than we first thought." Kenshin said.

"Ushio and his men were nowhere near the strongest you have. Others would have better luck." the other man said.

"I sent them because they were expendable. It wouldn't hurt if we lost them. Now, we are in deep trouble. The Pharaoh is suspicious. I know that he doesn't believe that the rebellion was behind that. I'm certain that he will inform other world leaders." Kenshin said.

"I thought that you planed to take over the entire world anyway, Emperor." the other man said.

"I did. Just one country at a time. It would be easier that way. I needed Egypt to start the war for me to fight them without anyone else interfering." Kenshin said.

"We will need to be more careful in the future." the man said.

"Yes. I will think of another way." Kenshin said.

* * *

"How did it go?" Amara asked when they returned.

"We were not attacked, and we spoke to Emperor Kenshin immediately." Aknankanon said as he sat down on his throne by his wife.

"Did he deny everything?" Marik asked.

"No. There seems to be a rebellion going on in the Millennial Kingdom. He claims that they were the ones that attacked us, trying to make us think that it was him." Aknankanon said.

"Did you believe him, Father?" Atemu asked.

"No. I believe he was behind it, but we have to take him at his word. We can't start a war with what he said. We will need to be wary when dealing with him from now on." Aknankanon said.

"Do you think he will attack again?" Amara asked.

"I almost guarantee it." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, that answers that." Bakura remarked.

"What should we do with the bodies of those Millennials?" Karim asked.

"Burn them. We have no use for them." Aknankanon said.

Shada and Karim nodded and bowed before going to do just that.

"Well, should we tell our husbands about this development?" Seto asked.

"I suppose so. There's no harm in it. Atemu, would you give these to Prince Heba when you see him?" Aknankanon asked, handing Atemu the medallion and the envelope.

"What the envelope?" Atemu asked.

"Emperor Kenshin asked me to give that to Heba. It's a letter that he wrote to him." Aknankanon answered.

"Shouldn't we ready it first? It could be some kind of plot to have them undermine us." Bakura said.

Aknankanon groaned. "Bakura, enough with the conspiracy theories. I have had it up to here with them." Aknankanon said, motioning to his neck. "No more conspiracy theories. Prince Heba and the others have done nothing against us. For now, no more conspiracy theories, and I want Heba to receive that letter unopened." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father." Atemu said before he left with Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto.

"Brother, are Prince Heba and the others our allies or our enemies?" Aknaudin asked.

"At this time, I don't know. I do not think that they are the enemy, but I will not call them allies yet. We will wait and see." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were sitting in the lounge.

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto had been nicer to them, and they would be in the lounge together at times.

"What do you think happened with Kenshin?" Joey asked.

"He told them a pack of lies." Heba answered.

"We know that." Malik said.

"Other than that, I don't know." Heba said.

"Well, I hope that they don't believe him if he says that rebellion was behind it." Ryou said.

"I think that the Pharaoh knows he did it. He just can't do anything about it because of the fact that if father claims that it was the rebellion, that is what the world kings will believe." Heba said.

"That really sucks." Malik said, moving the chess piece.

"I know." Heba said.

"Well, we have to try and protect them from Kenshin's attacks." Ryou said.

"We will do the best we can." Heba agreed.

The door opened, and Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura walked into the room.

"Is the Pharaoh back yet?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Emperor Kenshin said that it was the rebellion who did it." Atemu said.

"Oh." Heba said, not at all surprised.

"Father said to give you these back." Atemu said, handing Heba the medallion and the letter.

"What's this?" Heba asked, looking at the envelope while causing the medallion to vanish.

"My father said that Emperor Kenshin asked him to give you that." Atemu answered.

"Oh." Heba said.

Ryou moved another chess piece and said, "Checkmate!"

"Damn it! I can't ever win against you!" Malik exclaimed.

Ryou sighed. "Malik, I win because I analyze all possible moves and make the move I think is best. You see a move and make it without looking at other options." Ryou said.

"Smartass." Malik growled.

"You're just a sore loser." Ryou said as he put the chess pieces back in their appropriate places.

Heba shook his head as he opened the envelope and took out the letter, reading it. As Heba read it, his eyes widened. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had known the contents of the letter, but seeing them made his heart hurt and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Heba, are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

All eyes turned to Heba and saw the tears.

Heba looked up and dropped the letter before he darted out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?!" Bakura exclaimed.

Ryou stood up and walked over to pick up the letter. He read it before eh gasped.

"Ry, what is it?" Malik asked.

"I know why Heba started crying." Ryou said quietly.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Listen to what this says." Ryou said, not caring that Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto were in the room. He started to read the letter.

_Heba,_

_I regret to inform you of the recent demise of Yugi. He was killed at the hands of the rebellion. We could do nothing to save him._

_Kenshin_

"That's all it says?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded before handing the letter to Atemu, who read it.

"That bastard! He said it so casually and crudely like it doesn't matter that Yugi's dead!" Joey exclaimed as tears filled his eyes.

"Who is Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi was-" Ryou stopped. He took a deep breath before saying, "He was Heba's twin brother."

The five grew silent. They now understood Heba's actions.

"Were they-close?" Yami asked hesitantly.

"Very. They were best friends. They had no secrets from each other." Malik answered.

"This has to be killing Heba." Atemu said.

"It probably is, but there's nothing that we can say to make it easier." Ryou said.

"Why did his father write that letter like he didn't even care?" Marik asked.

"Because he didn't care. He never did." Joey said.

The five Egyptians looked at each other, wondering what that meant.

* * *

Heba had run down the hall, ignoring the looks that people were giving him before he threw open the door to his room and ran inside. He then threw himself onto the bed, sobbing.

Heba had known that Yugi would die. He knew the moment that he had decided to help Aknankanon and Amara and defeat Ushio and his men that Yugi would die. He had known it, but the letter made it real.

Heba continued to sob as the pain set in once against, and he was forced to face the fact that his brother was dead, and there was nothing that he could do to change that fact.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry." Heba murmured in his pillow.

Heba didn't hear the door open or the footsteps of someone walking into the room. He did, however, feel the hand on his shoulder.

Thinking that it was Joey, Ryou, or Malik, Heba said, "Please leave me alone."

"No one should be alone when they are grieving." a deep, baritone voice said.

Heba recognized the voice and turned to look up into Atemu's worried-filled crimson eyes.

"A-Atemu, what are you doing here?" Heba asked as he tried to control his quivering voice and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I was worried. You were crying when you ran out. Ryou read the letter. I'm sorry." Atemu said.

Heba looked away. "It shouldn't matter to you. You didn't even know him." Heba said.

"No, I didn't." Atemu said softly. He looked at Heba and said, "But no one should be forced to face the loss of a loved one alone as you are."

Heba couldn't help it. He didn't know if it was what Atemu said or if it was the kind and sincere way he said it or if it was just because he needed someone to hold on to, but whatever the reason was, Heba collapsed into Atemu's arms as he cried in grief at the loss of his brother.

Atemu, although he didn't trust Heba, felt his heart go out to his crying husband. He hugged Heba tightly and whispered soothing words to him in an attempt to calm him down. Atemu felt sorry for Heba for the loss of his brother, but he felt angry at the callous way his father had told him. 'The man can't have a heart to tell Heba that his brother was dead in such a way!' Atemu thought angrily. He turned his thoughts from his anger at Kenshin to Heba, who he knew needed him at the moment.

* * *

"I can't believe this! That bastard did it!" Joey shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to break your hand." Seto said calmly.

Joey whirled around to find Seto leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want?!" Joy growled, tears falling down his face.

Seto walked over to stand in front of Joey.

Joey growled. "What?!" Joey snapped.

Seto reached up and wiped the tears from Joey's face. "No one should be alone in mourning. I know we don't like each other, but you don't have to face this alone." Seto said.

"Why do you care?! You don't even know Yugi!" Joey shouted.

"No, I didn't know him, but you're upset, and you shouldn't be forced to be alone deal with it alone. Your friends will be dealing with their own grief." Seto said.

Joey may not have liked to be around Seto, but at the moment, he needed to comfort, so he collapsed against Seto, crying.

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and let Joey cry out his pain and grief.

* * *

Ryou walked into his room and collapsed into a chair. He leaned over and covered his face, starting to cry. He had lost someone that was very close to him, and he didn't know how to handle it.

'This can't be happening. It just can't be happening.' Ryou thought as he continued to cry.

The door opened, and Bakura walked into the room. He saw Ryou crying in the chair and sighed. He walked over and knelt down in front of Ryou before he reached out and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Ryou looked up to find Bakura standing in front of him. "What do you want, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed. "You shouldn't have to be left alone when you're grieving." Bakura said.

"Why do you care? It's not like any of this affects you." Ryou said.

"I've lost loved ones myself, and I know first hand that you shouldn't be alone when you're grieving." Bakura said.

At the moment, Ryou was too upset to care that someone he couldn't stand had offered him comfort. Ryou just wrapped his arms around Bakura and buried his face in Bakura's chest as he cried.

Bakura just held Ryou and rubbed his back soothingly as Ryou kept on crying.

* * *

Malik was angrily pacing the floor. "I don't want to believe this! I can't believe this! I don't want it to be true! I don't want Yugi to be dead!" Malik said angrily as tears fell down his face.

Marik walked into the room.

Hearing the door open and close, Malik whirled around to face Marik. "What the hell do you want?!" Malik exploded.

"I'm just here to make sure that you're all right." Marik said.

"All right! I just found out that someone I care about a lot is dead? What do you think?!" Malik shouted.

Marik looked at him. "You're irrational. You need to calm down." Marik said.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?!" Malik yelled.

Marik walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Being angry won't bring your friend back. The best thing for you to do is grieve." Marik said.

Malik's tears started to run down his face. "I don't want it to be true!" Malik said.

Marik wrapped his arms around Malik as he broke down in Marik's arms and started to cry. Marik just held Malik as Malik cried.

* * *

"I wonder where Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto are." Aknankanon murmured.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, eating dinner.

"I doubt that they'll be down tonight." Yami said.

"Why? What have you been told?" Amara asked.

Yami sighed. "That letter that Emperor asked you to give Heba was a letter telling Heba that his twin brother had been killed by the rebellion." Yami said.

"He what?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what it was. I think it made Atemu kind of angry because the Emperor said it in a crude and uncaring way. It's almost like he didn't care about what happened to his son." Yami said.

"I see." Aknankanon said.

"Heba was pretty upset. So were Ryou, Bakura, and Malik. Atemu and the others were to make sure that they were all right." Yami said.

"That's so sad." Isis stated.

"Yeah. It is." Yami agreed.

"They will need time to recover." Aknaudin said.

"Are you sure that's what the letter said, though? Not to bring up conspiracy theories, Pharaoh," Karim said, remembering Aknankanon's earlier warning to Bakura, "but it needs to be asked."

"I know. We need to see that letter." Aknankanon agreed.

"I read the letter myself, Father. All it said was that Heba's brother had died." Yami said.

"At least that answers that." Karim said.

* * *

Kenshin looked out the window at the sky. 'I need to take down Egypt and the rebellion. I need to end the rebellion first. Or maybe bring down Egypt.' Kenshin thought.

Kenshin went and sat down on his bed. "It really doesn't matter. I will do both in time." Kenshin said.

Kenshin suddenly laughed. "At least I had the smarts to kill that pathetic son of mine. He's gone, and now, I don't have to worry about him. I know he was part of the rebellion, so the rebellion should be weakened by his loss." Kenshin said.

Feeling that there was nothing for him to worry about, Kenshin went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know I made them kind of sentimental in this one, but they don't trust Heba and the other's yet.

Next: The trip to England.

R&R.


	6. Hijacked Plane

Just so you know, this next attack that I have come up with is loosely based on the movie _The American President _starring Harrison Ford. It's not dealing with the plot, but it's what gave me teh idea for this little arc in the story. It will span over a few chapters.

Also, there will be plane usuage in this story. Please understand that I know nothing about aviation or flying a plane, so I'm winging it. If anything I write is wrong, I'm sorry. I'm going to school to be a teacher, not a pilot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Hijacked Plane

"Well, tomorrow we go to England." Joey said as he lounged back in the chair.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. Can't you tell?" Malik asked excitedly.

Heba was packing, and the others were in the room with him. "You know, you could be a little happier about it." Heba said.

"Why should we? It's not like it has anything to do with us." Malik asked.

"Guys, you know that we have to go because of who we are married to. We need to be courteous and polite to the English king while we are there." Heba said.

"Heba's right. We don't need to cause problems for anyone here." Ryou added.

"Don't worry. No one will know that we hate being there." Joey said.

Heba sighed before saying, "Have you guys packed for the trip yet?"

"Yes, I have." Ryou said.

The two then looked at Malik and Joey, who looked away sheepishly.

Heba groaned. "Go and get packed. We have to leave at eight in the morning for a seven hour flight." Heba said.

Malik and Joey walked out of the room, grumbling about having to go.

Ryou shook his head. "Do you think that we'll have to go and force them to pack?" Ryou asked.

"More than likely." Heba answered.

* * *

"I am so glad that we are going to England. We haven't seen Tea and Tristan in awhile." Yami said.

"Tristan, either. I always thought that those two would end up together. I mean, they were always flirting with each other." Atemu added.

"It'll be great just to get out of this palace and somewhere else." Bakura said.

"I just wish that our husbands weren't coming." Marik stated.

"You know that the Pharaoh said that they had to come, so you're just going to have to live with that." Mahado said.

"We know, Mahado." Seto said.

"Besides, they aren't as bad as you make them out to be." Atemu said.

"Well, you like Heba. We don't like our husbands." Bakura said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "At lest I am trying to get along with my husband. We're getting to be friends." Atemu said.

"Something we are all grateful for. Listening to you argue with them all the time was getting annoying." Yami said.

"It still is." Isis added.

"Anyway, when does the plane leave?" Seto asked.

"It's leaving at eight." Mahado answered.

"Well, we're all packed, so there's nothing that we need to worry about." Marik said.

* * *

"So, have you come up with another idea on how to start the war?" the man asked Kenshin asked.

Kenshin smirked. "Actually, I do have another idea. It is already being put into motion." Kenshin answered as he walked down the hall.

"What have you done?" the man asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." Kenshin answered.

"Well, I hope that it works." the man said.

"It will. I know that it will." Kenshin said.

The man looked over worriedly. "How many countries might we be going to war with?" the man asked.

"Only two." Kenshin answered.

"Two we can handle." the man agreed.

"Yes, and we'll have the war that I want." Kenshin said.

"What about the rebellion?" the man asked.

"I'm not worried about that. They're not strong enough to do anything to us." Kenshin said.

Kenshin then walked on.

'I hope that this works. Emperor Kenshin might make a mistake if he starts to get angry and frustrated with not being able to start this war that he wants so desperately.' the man thought before he walked the opposite way that Kenshin had.

* * *

Aknankanon was walking down the hall with Michael Gardner, who was the King of England.

"Thank you for having us again, Michael." Aknankanon said.

"It is my pleasure, Aknankanon. I enjoy having you here. Although-" Michael trailed off.

"What is it?" Aknankanon asked, looking at his friend.

"I worry about having those Millennials here. I know that since they are married to your son and nephews that they need to be here as a formality, but it leaves me uneasy given what trouble Kenshin has been giving to every kingdom in the world." Michael said.

"I understand your concern, my friend, but Heba hasn't shown any signs of being a threat to us nor have the other three. In fact, they saved our lives from Millennials who would have killed us." Aknankanon said.

"Do you consider them your allies now?" Michael asked.

"At the moment, no. I know that they are not the enemy, but I do not consider them allies, either." Aknankanon answered.

"I can assure you that we will treat them with respect." Michael said.

"I know you will." Aknankanon said.

* * *

The following morning, everyone at the Egyptian palace boarded the luxury jet called _Egyptian Royal 2_ to go to England.

"I'm glad that we're going." Bakura said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Just don't do anything to distract the pilots. Don't forget what happened last time." Atemu said.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Atemu." Bakura said.

"Not a big deal?! The pilot almost crashed because of your idiocy!" Yami exclaimed.

"Okay, but it wouldn't be the first time I caused something to almost crash." Bakura said.

"No, and I doubt that it will be the last time, either." Atemu said.

The plane was divided into sets of four seats.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had taken to sitting together at one of the areas.

"Unsociable much?" Bakura muttered under his breath.

"It's not like you ever do anything to make them feel welcome." Atemu said.

"He makes a good point." Yami agreed.

"So you're both against us." Marik said.

"Maybe. You could try to be a little nicer to them." Yami said.

"We have been." Seto protested.

"Seto, you've only been kinder recently because of the loss that they suffered. You could be nicer to them all the time." Yami said.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik sat at the area, not knowing what their husbands were talking about.

"Remind me again why we have to go?" Joey said.

"Because it's a formality as their husbands." Heba answered.

"I really don't want to do this." Joey muttered.

"You're just going to have to tough it out, Joey." Heba said.

"Fine." Joey muttered.

Heba took out a book and started to read it. Ryou followed his example. Joey and Malik sat there looking bored.

* * *

Mahado, Isis, and Karim were up in the cockpit.

"Are we ready to leave, Ansu?" Mahado asked.

"I'll do a final system check, and then we'll leave. You might want to go and tell everyone to buckle up." Ansu said.

"Of course." Isis said.

"And are we going to be having arguments?" Ansu asked.

"We hope not. The arguments have toned down, but we make no guarantees." Mahado said.

Mahado and Isis then went back out to the seating area.

Karim remained since he was the copilot.

"How do you deal with the arguments, Karim?" Ansu asked.

"I don't know. AT least Prince Atemu and Prince Heba no longer argue. I believe that they are starting to get along, but Lord Seto, Lord Marik, and Lord Bakura are determined not to have anything to do with their husbands unless it involves arguing with them." Karim replied.

"I feel sorry for them out there." Ansu said.

"So do I." Karim said.

* * *

Mahado and Isis walked out.

"We're getting ready to leave, so you all need to buckle up." Mahado said.

The boys did as they were told and buckled up. Mahado and Isis also sat down and buckled up.

The groups continued to talk among themselves until takeoff.

* * *

Unknown to anyone else, there were five people on the plane in the cargo hold that were not supposed to be there.

"I can't believe that we're doing this." one of them muttered.

"Take it easy. We don't have a choice. Emperor Kenshin gave us our orders, and we're going to follow them." another said.

"Shouldn't we act now?" a third asked.

"No. We have to wait until we're in the air. They won't be able to get any help that way. Once we are in the air, we'll wait a while before making our move." the first said.

"It just seems a little stupid to me." the fourth said.

"It may, but we have our orders, and we have to follow them." the last one said.

The five then settled down to wait until they could strike.

* * *

"When are we going to take off already?" Malik muttered, getting really bored.

"Take it easy, Malik. These things take time." Heba said, not looking up from the book.

Malik glared. "You're not bored." Malik said.

"Then you should have brought something to entertain yourself." Heba said.

Ryou sighed. "Once we're in the air, you can figure out something to do." Ryou said.

Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura were listening to them.

"Humph. Talk about a complainer." Bakura said.

The four starred at him.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"This coming from the all-time complainer?" Atemu asked.

"Okay. OS maybe I complain a little." Bakura said.

"A little?" Yami asked.

"Okay. A lot." Bakura admitted.

"Calm down. We'll be leaving soon. You can then watch one of your movies." Atemu said.

Bakura nodded as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Before long, the pilot spoke on the loudspeaker. "_We're ready to take off now. If you're not buckled in, please do so now._" the pilot said.

"We are, so take off already!" Marik growled.

"Marik, clam down! We'll be leaving shortly1" Mahado snapped. He had flown with Marik and Bakura long enough to get sick of hearing him complain. Bakura, too, for that matter.

It wasn't long before the plane took off.

Since everyone on the plane was accustomed to flying, no one was upset at the take off.

Once they were flying steady in the middle of the air, the group unbuckled.

"Finally. Now we can watch a movie." Bakura said.

"What are you watching?" Malik asked.

For once, Marik decided not to be snide or rude. "Not sure. What are we watching, Kura?" Marik asked.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!" Bakura shouted.

"But it's so much fun to get you riled up." Marik said with a smirk.

Bakura glared heatedly at his brother. "We're watching _Saw V_." Bakura said.

Joey's eyes lit up. "I love that movie!" Joey said.

"You do?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I love any kind of horror movie." Joey said.

"Well, it looks like you have a love that Marik and Bakura have." Atemu said.

"The _Saw _movies are okay, but I prefer _Halloween _or _Nightmare on Elm Street_ over anything else." Malik said.

"I love those movies! I think they're the greatest, especially _Freddy vs. Jason_." Marik said.

"No kidding. That's one of the best." Malik replied.

"Oh no." Ryou said, covering his eyes.

"Two more horror movie fanatics." Heba added.

"Do you two not like them?" Yami asked.

"Not really." Heba said.

Mahado and Isis looked at each other.

Isis leaned over to Mahado and said, "You know, I think that this is the nicest conversation that they have ever had."

"I know. At least Marik and Malik have found some common ground." Mahado said.

Bakura put the movie in before the group sat back to watch it.

Halfway through the movie, Heba and Ryou were cringing each time they heard someone screaming.

"I hate these kind of movies." Heba muttered.

* * *

"Come on. It's time." one of the stowaway men said.

"Finally. I thought that we would be down here the entire trip without doing anything." another said.

The group got up and readied their guns and swords in case they needed the added power of swords before they made their way from the cargo hold to the top of the plane.

Hearing noises, the lead pointed to the door and motioned for them to separate. The group got on two separate sides and peered into the room.

They saw that most of them were watching the movie with their backs to them while Heba and Ryou were sitting in their chairs, not looking their way.

"Should we go now?" one asked.

"Let's wait. I want to make sure that we won't be caught." the leader said.

* * *

Pretty soon, the movie came to an end.

"That was great!" Joey said.

"No kidding! I could watch that one again." Marik added.

Isis covered her mouth. "No more horror movies. Please. That one made me sick enough as it is." Isis said.

"Oh, come on, Isis. Just one more." Bakura said.

"NO!" Isis said firmly.

Malik, Joey, Marik, and Bakura all groaned in disappointment.

"Look, guys. Just put in a movie like _Diehard _or _Rambo_. You like explosions, so you've got that." Atemu said.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea." Marik said.

"I don't mind a good action movie." Joey agreed.

Karim walked out of the cockpit and out to them. "What's going on out here?" Karim asked.

"Not much. They've watched a horror movie, and now, they're planning to watch an action movie." Mahado answered.

"And I think that I'm going to be sick." Isis said, looking queasy.

"I take it you still have an aversion to horror movies." Karim said.

Isis glared at him. "It's because of you and Shada that I have that fear." Isis said.

Heba raised an eyebrow at that. "What did they do?" Heba asked.

"Well, Shada and I might have overdid it once when were teenagers in scaring Isis." Karim said, rubbing the back of his head.

"They had me watch a horror movie, and then they made me think that the movie was real by playing pranks on me. I nearly had a heart attack when I thought there was a psycho running loose who was intent on killing me." Isis said.

"Yes. The Pharaoh nearly killed you two for that one." Mahado said.

"Yeah. He did." Karim agreed.

Isis then got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The leader smirked. "I think that we can act now." the leader said.

"Why?" one man asked.

"Because we can get a hostage." the leader answered.

The other four then saw his plan.

"An excellent idea." the others said.

"Come on. We act on the Emperor's behalf now. Just make sure that no one knows that the Emperor sent us." the leader said.

* * *

Isis was about at the bathroom when the five men barged into the room. Startled, Isis let out a scream.

"Isis!" Mahado exclaimed.

The nearest man to her, the leader, grabbed Isis and wrapped an arm around her neck before putting the gun at her temple.

All of them had started to get up and go toward them.

"Move, and she dies." the leader said vehemently.

Everyone froze. They didn't doubt that he would do just what they said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Atemu demanded.

"You are in no position to be making demands of us, Prince Atemu? We're the ones in command here." the leader said.

Heba noticed the gun and instantly recognized it as one of the advanced laser weapons used by the Millennial army. 'Father must have sent them. He's making another attack against Egypt.' Heba thought.

"That's it." Bakura said, starting to go forward.

Heba grabbed him and held him back. "Bakura, don't. Priestess Isis will die if you do that. He will kill her." Heba said.

"He is quite right. I suggest that you do what we tell you." the leader said.

"What do you want?" Mahado asked.

"All of you, sit down now." the leader said.

Knowing that they had no choice, the group did as they were told.

"Hinomi, go and get the pilot out of the cockpit and take control of the plane. Cut all radio contact until I say otherwise." the leader said.

Hinomi nodded.

"Zorath, go and get the pilot out here." the leader said.

Zorath nodded and went to get the pilot.

Hinomi burst into the cockpit.

"What are you-" Ansu started before seeing the gun pointed at him.

"Get out of the seat, and don't even try to tell anyone through the radio what's going on." Hinomi said.

Ansu, fearing for his life, did as he was told.

"Hand over the headset." Hinomi said.

Ansu took the headset off and handed it to Hinomi.

Zorath appeared. "Come out here now. Hinomi, take over the plane. I've got him." Zorath said.

Hinomi nodded and took over the control to the plane.

Ansu walked out of the cockpit with Zorath behind him.

The other two had tied the others up.

Once they were all tied, the leader let go of Isis and tied her up as well.

"Tie him up. We make no mistakes and take no chances." the leader said.

Zorath nodded and tied him up.

'Zorath and Hinomi. Member of Father's royal guard. They are fierce and ruthless. They have no regard for human life.' Heba thought.

"What is it that you want?" Atemu asked.

"That is something that I will discuss with your father once we decide to contact him." the leader said.

"How did you get on this ship?" Mahado demanded.

"It was too simple to get past the Egyptian security. You really have poor defenses. It's a wonder that your kingdom still stands. I would have thought someone would have defeated you by now." the leader said.

"From your standpoint, it might not be that well defended, but by the standards here on Earth, Egypt is one of the most defended kingdoms on Earth." Heba said.

"No one asked you!" the leader snapped.

"Maybe not, but you have crossed the line with this, Shimore." Heba said.

The leader, or Shimore, looked at Heba. "You knew?" the leader growled.

"Yes, I did. I'm not stupid." Heba said.

Shimore's eyes darkened. "It doesn't matter what you know. It won't save you." Shimore said.

"You're wrong if you think that you can get away with this!" Heba spat, his eyes showing nothing but hatred for the man.

'They must be Millennials!' Atemu thought.

"I don't think that there is much that you can do to stop us, _Prince _Heba." Shimore said, saying Heba's title with contempt.

"You'll never get away with it." Heba said.

"Please. You can't do anything about it." Shimore said.

"Want to bet? Do you really think that you can win?" Heba asked.

Shimore, angry that Heba wasn't scared of him, slammed the butt of his gun into the side of Heba's head.

"HEBA!" Joey, Ryou, and Malik exclaimed.

"Anyone else feel like tempting me?" Shimore asked.

No one said a word.

"I didn't think so. Zorath, come with me. Bram. Kent. Stand guard outside." Shimore said.

All four left the room.

"What now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Atemu said, looking worriedly at Heba, who was unconscious.

"Don't worry about Heba, Prince Atemu. He'll be fine. He's just unconscious." Ryou said.

"Are you sure, though? He was hit pretty hard." Isis said, looking at Heba.

"Yeah. We can withstand a lot. He'll wake up with one hell of a headache and made as hell, but he'll be fine." Ryou said.

"Are these guys Millennials?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. If we had known they were on the ship, we could have stopped this." Malik growled.

"How could you have known?" Karim asked.

"We couldn't, actually." Malik admitted.

"Then it's not your fault. Any ideas on how we get out of this mess?" Mahado asked.

"Not right now." Joey said.

"I thought you guys had more strength than us." Bakura said.

"We do, but the rope they used is magically enchanted rope. Even Millennial strength can't break them." Joey said.

"We'll have to ride this out then." Atemu said.

"Mom and Dad are going to be beside themselves when they find out." Yami said.

"So will my dad. I hope we can get out of this alive." Seto said.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, Aknaudin, Shada, Michael, his wife Clarice, their daughter Tea, and Tea's fiancé Tristan were all sitting down, eating.

"When are your sons due to arrive?" Clarice asked.

"They should be here before too long actually." Aknankanon said.

"I'll be glad to see them again." Tea said.

"They're excited about seeing you, too." Amara said.

Before anything else could be said, a soldier ran in. "Your Majesty, we have a problem!" the soldier said.

"What is it?" Michael demanded, thinking that if it wasn't important, he was in trouble.

"We have recently lost contact with the _Egyptian Royal 2_." the soldier said.

"What?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

"D-did it crash?' Amara asked.

"No. It's still on our radar. They are in the air, but not responding to any contact, and we have technicians that say that the radio is on complete working order. We fear that the plane may have been hijacked." the soldier said.

There were surprised gasps.

Aknankanon, Aknaudin, Amara, and Michael went with the solider to the control room.

"They have deviated off course." a soldier said from a computer.

"Where are they headed?" Michael asked.

"The Mahjong Kingdom." a soldier said.

"Mahjong?!" Michael exclaimed.

"They are in league with Emperor Kenshin." Aknankanon said.

"They are in serious danger." Aknaudin said.

"I hope that they are all right." Aknankanon said.

The group could do nothing but wait and hear from whoever had hijacked the plane.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The continuation of the hostage situation.

R&R.


	7. Demands

Just so you know, I will be out of town this weekend, so I won't be able to update. I will take my laptop and do some writing though. I should be able to update again on Sunday. Thanks for understanding!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- Demands

Joey had been trying for the past half-hour to get himself free, but he found that that was an impossible feat.

"Joey, give it up. You're not going to be able to free yourself that way." Ryou told him.

"Do you like being tied up like a dog?" Joey asked.

"Of course not, but there is no sense in wasting your strength when you know that you can't get free." Ryou said.

"He makes a good point. We should conserve as much strength as we can. If we get the chance, we can fight back." Mahado said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Malik said.

"Why not?" Marik demanded.

"Because those five are Millennials. No offense, but none of you can stand up in a physical fight against them." Malik said.

"Again with Millennials?" Yami said, exasperated.

Malik and Joey glared at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Yami said.

"You'll have to do a lot worse than that to offend those two." Ryou remarked.

Atemu looked over at Heba, who was still unconscious. 'I hope that Heba's okay. He's been unconscious for the last hour and a half.' Atemu thought, becoming very worried about his husband.

"What is it that they're trying to do?" Karim asked.

"That's a good question." Joey said.

"Do you have that answer?" Seto asked.

"Well-" Malik trailed off.

"You do know!" Bakura said accusingly.

"I really don't think that now is the time to discuss something like that when our lives are hanging in the balance." Ryou said.

"There's not much else that we can do." Marik snapped.

"All right! Knock it off!" Atemu growled.

All eyes turned to him.

"We can't argue amongst ourselves this time around. We have to stick together if we even want a chance of getting out of this alive." Atemu said.

"He's right. Our lives depend on us working together." Mahado agreed.

"Well, someone come up with an idea then!" Bakura growled.

"Tone it down." Ryou hissed.

"Why?" Bakura demanded.

"Because in case you've forgotten, one of them is in the cockpit, and when you shout, he can hear you. We don't need him knowing everything that we're talking about." Ryou said,

"There's not a chance of that. The cockpit door is made out of reinforced steel. When it is shut all the way, you can't hear anything when you're inside of it. I don't normally shut it all the way, but I know that he did." Ansu said.

"Okay. That helps a little. A least they won't know what we're talking about." Ryou said.

There was a low groan off to the side.

All eyes turned onto Heba, who was slowly rousing.

"Heba, are you okay?" Ryou asked.

Heba opened his eyes a little before he shut them again. "My head is killing me." Heba said.

"That's not surprising. You pissed Shimore off to the point that he hit you with the gun." Malik said.

"Not funny, Malik." Heba growled, glaring at Malik.

"It's the truth." Malik said, smirking.

"Heba, we're tied up with the magic-binding ropes from the Millennial Kingdom. Any way for us to get out of them?" Ryou asked.

"Barring someone in this room becoming an escape artist in the next little bit, no. I'm afraid there's no flaw in them that I know of." Heba answered.

"Heba, how did you know that guy?" Atemu asked.

"I saw too much of that bastard when I lived back in the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"A little clarification would be nice." Bakura grumbled.

Heba groaned. "He's a member of my father's Royal guard, and he is one of the most cruel, ruthless, and heartless living things in the entire universe." Heba said.

"I don't remember him." Ryou said.

"That's because he's one of those that Father kept close to him." Heba said.

"In other words, he didn't want anyone to know about him." Malik said.

"Exactly." Heba answered.

"That also means that your father sent them here to do this." Karim said.

"Yes, and even if we live through this, I assure you that he will say that they were working with the rebellion and that they were doing it to make it look like he was behind it." Heba said.

"Would the rebellion do this?" Yami asked.

"No." Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"Because we were all a part of the rebellion at one time." Heba answered.

* * *

"Shimore, what demands are we supposed to make to the Pharaoh?" Zorath asked.

"We're going to pose as terrorists and demand a great deal of money from the Egyptian Kingdom." Shimore answered.

"How will you make sure that they will pay it?" Zorath asked.

"I think that the Pharaoh will willingly pay the money when he learns that I am willing to kill his sons if he doesn't." Shimore said.

"What about Heba? He knows who we are. If he survives, then he could tell the Pharaoh that Emperor Kenshin was behind all this." Zorath said.

"We will make sure that Heba is dead. After all, only he knows who we really are." Shimore said.

"This will be fun." Zorath said, smirking.

"Indeed. We may go ahead and kill Ryou, Malik, and Joey as well." Shimore said. He walked over to a computer console and sat down. He snorted. "They have such primitive technology. No where near the point that we are." Shimore said.

"What are you doing?" Zorath asked.

"Making the demands." Shimore said.

"Maybe we should have their sons in here as well. Let the Pharaoh know that they are alive." Zorath said.

"Hmm. A good idea. I think that we'll wait a while, and let the Pharaoh sweat it out." Shimore said.

* * *

"You were members of the rebellion?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. You have to understand that my father is a cruel, ruthless, heartless bastard. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. All he wants is more power, and once he gets more power, he wants even more. Power, wealth, and territory is all he wants." Heba said.

"He's a tyrant then." Bakura stated.

"Bakura!" Mahado said warningly.

"No. It's all right, Mahado. He's right. My father is a tyrant." Heba said.

"Why is he considered that? I mean, from what I've heard, the people love him as their king." Isis said.

"True, but those are also the people that he has under his thumb." Ryou said.

"Meaning?" Seto asked.

"The ones who say that they love him as their king are the ones that are given power and wealth as well. They have land he gives them in exchange for their loyalty. They are nobles and such who support him." Malik said.

"Meaning that is not the opinion of the common people." Karim said.

"Not by a long shot." Joey said.

Heba leaned his head back and sighed. "The common people hate him with a passion. The common people want him dead." Heba said.

"Well, I can't blame them. He's a jerk." Marik said.

"He's worse than you think. The common people live in such poverty that it makes every single person on the face of the Earth look rich. There are four and five families that live in a two-room house simply because they have no other choice. How they find food and such is beyond me. They have absolutely nothing because all the money that is in the kingdom my father has or has given to those that support him." Heba said.

"Then why did you all join the rebellion? I mean, you had to live in luxury." Marik said.

"We did, and for a long time, we were selfish brats until we saw the truth. I think that we were all about ten. We saw Father mistreating servants. At the time, my brother, Yugi, was already a kind-hearted person who cared about others more than himself, but he began to wonder why Father acted the way he did. We all ended up seeing how he treated the people and the poverty they lived in. We started to change our views. None of us had our mothers as they died young so we were raised by nannies that saw the change and helped us understand everything. It wasn't long before we started to see my father for the monster he really was." Heba explained.

"What happened then?" Yami asked.

"Once we saw all of the unrest in the kingdom, we started to see that they needed help. We were able to discreetly help people. It wasn't long before we decided that more needed to be done. That was when things got bad for us.' Heba said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Simple. That bastard realized we were helping people and decided to teach us a lesson." Joey said.

"How?" Mahado asked.

Ryou sighed. "Our backs are littered with scars of his tortures. We were whipped, beaten, cut, and burned." Ryou said.

"WHAT?!" was the startled shout.

Heba nodded. "We really started to hate him then. Yugi was the one who started the rebellion. He knew of some soldiers who loathed him. The rebellion started there and grew as more of the common people heard about the rebellion. In all honestly, the rebellion has a lot more members than you think." Heba said.

"And you were all a part of it." Atemu said.

The four nodded.

"Kenshin suspected that we were members of the rebellion, but he had no way to prove it. There were about forty percent of the nobles who did not wholly support him, so he knew that if he were to kill us without offering any real proof that we were traitors, he would lose them, and he knew that they might possibly join the rebellion, which could end up crippling him. So, he found another way to get rid of us without anyone knowing." Heba said.

"The marriages. He wanted you out of there." Yami said.

"Exactly. That was why he wanted the marriages." Heba said.

"Man. And all this time, I thought that you were sent here to cripple us." Bakura said.

"Trust me. If a war broke out, we would fight with you guys." Joey said.

Seto frowned. "Why would you mention a war?" Seto asked.

Heba sighed again. "Because that's probably why my father is having us attacked so much recently. He wants a war." Heba said.

"Then why not just declare one?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. If Emperor Kenshin were to start a war with Egypt, every other kingdom on Earth would support and join Egypt to stop the Emperor from starting the war with them." Mahado said.

"Which means that if Egypt were to declare war in them first, then no other kingdom on Earth would help them." Seto said.

"Exactly." Heba said.

"What now?" Marik asked.

"I have no idea. We can't get free at the moment." Heba said.

* * *

A conference room had been set up in the English place where a constant watch on a large monitor was being conducted on the _Egyptian Royal 2_. There were experts in hostage situations there, members of the English military were there. Michael, Aknankanon, Aknaudin, and Amara were there.

Aknankanon was nervously pacing the room. He wanted to know if his sons and nephews were all right.

"Has there been any word from the hijackers?" Michael asked.

"No, Your Majesty. There has been no communication from the plane. It's getting closer to entering the Mahjong Kingdom's airspace." a soldier said.

"If that plane enters Mahjong airspace, it could cause an international incident." Aknaudin said.

"I know. There's nothing we can do right now." Michael said.

"I just wish I knew if they were all right or not." Aknankanon said.

"Whoever hijacked the plane must want something, and they won't hurt anyone unless we refuse their demands." Michael said.

"I just wish I knew what those demands were." Aknankanon stated.

* * *

A few moments later, Shimore and Zorath walked into the room with Bram and Kent behind them.

"Get them." Shimore said.

Zorath and Bram went over and untied Atemu and Yami, pulling them to their feet and tying their hands behind their backs.

The two brothers knew that this wasn't good.

'I better take Heba, too.' Shimore thought, knowing Heba was good at strategy.

"Kent, get him." Shimore said, motioning to Heba.

'This may be our chance.' Joey thought.

"Make one wrong move, Heba, and I assure you that they pay the price." Shimore said, motioning to Yami and Atemu.

Heba nodded his understanding, already deciding not to do anything at the moment.

Kent untied Heba's hands behind his back as well.

"Come on." Shimore said.

"What do you want?" Atemu asked.

"I suggest that you start worrying about your safety instead of what we want from your father." Shimore said.

'Don't test him. Please.' Heba thought, knowing that Shimore would kill anyone else in an instant.

"Where are you taking them?!" Seto demanded.

Shimore had gotten sick of them questioning him. He raised his gun and fired, hitting Ansu in the head. Ansu was killed instantly.

"Ansu!" Isis gasped.

Everyone looked on horrified. No one doubted that he was dead.

"Anyone else care to question me? I have no problem killing someone else." Shimore said.

No one said a word.

"I didn't think so." Shimore said. He motioned them forward.

Zorath, Kent, Bram, and Shimore left the room with Yami, Atemu, and Heba.

"Damn it! I shouldn't have said anything!" Seto berated himself, feeling guilty that he had caused the man's death.

"Don't blame yourself. He may have killed Ansu anyway." Mahado said.

Karim looked at Ansu sadly. He had been friends with Ansu, and Ansu was the one that was teaching him to fly. "We have to stop this." Karim said.

"We'll find a way to." Mahado said although he himself wasn't so sure they could.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at each other. They knew that Heba was the only one that might could get them out of this. They just hoped that he would figure out a way to get them out of the mess they were in before someone else died.

* * *

Heba, Atemu, had Yami were forced onto the computer room.

"All right. Say one word against me, and I will kill one of you." Shimore said.

The three didn't say a word, knowing he would.

"What now?" Zorath asked.

"Keep your gun trained on them. I'm going to be contacting the English palace and getting the Pharaoh to meet my demands." Shimore said.

Zorath nodded.

Heba had discreetly look behind him and saw that there was a glass shard on the table he was leaning again. 'That might work.' Heba thought. He kept his eyes on Zorath so that Zorath didn't get suspicious as he groped blindly behind him for the shard.

Shimore got on the communication channel and started trying to contact the English palace.

'I know that Father will meet whatever demands he makes so that we will be rescued. I just don't think this guy plans on letting us go.' Atemu thought.

'Please don't meet his demands, Father. If you do, we may lose everything.' Yami thought frantically.

* * *

"King Michael! Pharaoh Aknankanon!" a general called.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"We are receiving a transmission from the _Egyptian Royal 2_." the general said.

Michael, Aknankanon, and Aknaudin all went over to the soldier.

"What are they saying?" Michael asked.

"He wants to talk to the Pharaoh. I'll put on speaker." the general said.

"Everyone, stay quiet!" Michael ordered.

The room went silent.

Aknankanon nodded, and the general put the conversation on speaker.

"This is Pharaoh Aknankanon." Aknankanon said.

"_Ah, Pharaoh. Glad that you decided to speak with me._" Shimore said.

"Who are you?" Aknankanon asked.

"_My name is Shimore. My men and I have hijacked the plane that your sons are on. You can either give us twenty million dollars, or I will kill them all one by one._" Shimore said.

"I want to speak with one of my sons." Aknankanon said.

"_Of course._" Shimore said.

* * * * * *

Shimore turned. "You, come here." Shimore said, pointing to Atemu.

Atemu did as he was told and walked forward.

"Your father wants to speak with you." Shimore said, putting the phone at Atemu's ear.

"Father." Atemu said.

"_Atemu, are you all right?! Is Yami all right?!_" Aknankanon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Father. Yami and I are fine. We all are." Atemu said.

"_Have they hurt anyone?_ Aknankanon asked.

"They killed Ansu." Atemu answered.

Shimore pulled the phone away. "I will kill more than just the pilot. If you want them all to be returned to you alive, you have one hour to get the money. Once you have the money, I will tell you what to do." Shimore said.

While Shimore and Atemu had been talking to Aknankanon, Heba had managed to get his hands on the glass shard. Heba then turned the shard so that the rough edge was at the rope tied around his hand. He began to use the shard like a saw, hoping that the shard was sharp enough to cut through the rope.

"_I will meet your demands. I will need more than an hour to get all the money, though."_ Aknankanon said.

"One hour. Once an hour is up, someone else will die." Shimore said before he hung up.

* * *

Aknankanon closed his eyes.

"An hour?! How doe she expect us to get all the money in an hour?!" Aknaudin exclaimed.

"I don't know, brother. There is a lot that we will have to do to get eh money from here to Egypt in that time frame." Aknankanon said.

Michael had stepped aside and was talking to a few of his advisors.

"My king, it is for the best. Egypt is our strongest and greatest ally." an advisor said.

"I know. He is my friend, and I do not want anything to happen to them." Michael said.

"What are you going to do?' Aknaudin asked.

"Aknankanon, don't worry about it." Michael said, waking over to them.

"What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

"In an hour, you could get at least half of that ready, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes. The other half is the problem." Aknankanon said.

"My kingdom will put up the other half of the ransom." Michael said.

"Michael, you don't need-" Aknankanon started.

"Yes, I do. You are one of my oldest friends, and I don't want anything to happen to them. Besides, Egypt and England are allies. We help each other in times of crisis, and we will help you now." Michael said.

"Thank you." Aknankanon said gratefully.

* * *

"Do you think they will get the ransom in time?" Zorath asked.

"It doesn't matter. If they don't, someone else dies." Shimore answered.

Heba had managed to cut partway through the rope. He hid a wince as the glass shard kept on cutting his wrist with each stroke. He was in pain from it, but he forced himself to deal with the pain because he knew that the alternative wasn't something that he really wanted to think about.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other. They knew that their father would meet the ransom. They just didn't know if he could do it before the allotted time was up.

"So, w at do we do with them?" Zorath asked.

"Leave them here. I don't think that they can do anything." Shimore said as he stood up. "Keep an eye on them." Shimore said before he left the room.

'He must think that there is nothing we can do to escape. He's right. Atemu and I can't take on this guy, and Heba's tied up.' Yami thought.

Heba had continued to used the glass shard to cut through the rope. He had almost cut all the way through. He kept his eyes trained forward, not wanting Zorath to become suspicious.

Zorath looked at them and said, "Don't expect to get out of this alive. I doubt you'll be alive much longer."

"Yeah. I'm sure that your emperor will make sure of that." Atemu said.

"Emperor Kenshin has nothing to do with this." Zorath said.

"You're a member of his Royal guard." Heba said.

"Well, no one will know that. After all, you will all be dead." Zorath said.

"It won't work. Our father is smarter than that." Yami said.

"Maybe, but he also doesn't want anything to happen to his sons and nephew. I'm quite sure that he will do anything to save you all." Zorath said.

"Maybe, but if the entire world found out that he was behind this, they would rally together against your kingdom. Even the Millennial Kingdom would have trouble with the entire world." Atemu said.

"Do we look worried. We'll get what we want in the end. This entire planet will be under Millennial control." Zorath said.

'Not if I can help it.' Heba thought. His hand was cut and bleeding from the glass shard as was his wrist, but he kept working.

'This is crazy! We have to do something!' Atemu mentally yelled.

Heba finally cut through his rope binds entirely. He was free.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Heba starts fighting back.

R&R.


	8. Turning the Tide

I'm back from my weekend trip. I did get some writing done.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8- Turning the Tide

Heba starred at Zorath, thinking about the best way that he could handle this. He knew that he had to be very careful since Atemu and Yami were there. One wrong move could end in one of them being hurt or killed, and he didn't want Shimore to get wind of the fact that he was free.

"What do you think Dad will do?" Yami asked Atemu quietly.

"He'll try and get the money. The problem is that he could only get maybe half of it before the time limit is up." Atemu said.

"Meaning that someone else may die." Yami translated.

"Exactly. I wish that there was something we could do." Atemu said.

Heba moved one of his hands to his back where the dagger he always had was and he gripped the edge of it tightly. He looked over and said, "Yami. Atemu."

The two looked over at him.

"When I tell you to, I want you to duck down to the ground and stay there no matter what happens." Heba said quietly.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"You'll know later. Please just trust me." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu had found themselves starting to trust Heba, so they decided that they would trust Heba on this one. Both nodded their understanding and agreement.

Heba then looked at Zorath, who was walking back and forth.

Zorath wasn't paying much attention to them as he paced, thinking that he was safe.

Heba slowly pulled the dagger out of the sheath and held it in his hand, making sure that if Zorath looked over his way that it would appear that he was still tied up.

Atemu noticed the slight movement and was ecstatic. 'He's free! We might get out of this yet.' Atemu thought happily.

Zorath turned his back to them to look at the door, wondering if he could leave them alone for a moment.

Heba seized the opportunity.

"Now." Heba hissed.

Understanding, Yami and Atemu ducked down to the floor.

Heba lunged forward.

Having heard something, Zorath turned only to have Heba's dagger plunged into his throat. Zorath immediately started to bleed out as his eyes went wide before he slumped forward, dead.

Heba pulled the dagger out and let Zorath's lifeless body fall to the floor.

Yami and Atemu looked in shock at the sight. Neither had seen someone die before, so it was a shock for them.

Heba walked over and cut the rope that tied their hands together. "You two okay?' Heba asked.

"Yeah." Atemu said.

"What's wrong?" Heba asked, seeing that the two were rather shocked and place.

"Um, well, we've never seen a person die before.' Yami said.

"Not even an execution in Egypt?" Heba asked.

The tow shook their heads.

"Sorry, but I had no choice. I'm sure that the only way we can stop the others is to kill them as well." Heba said.

"Heba, why are the demanding if it is a war they want?" Yami asked.

"To disguise the real reason. My father doesn't want anyone to know the real reason for all this. He wants a war, but he wants the Pharaoh to declare the war." Heba said.

"Did he think that this would work?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter right now. We need to get to the others and get them free." Heba said. He went over and searched Zorath, finding two laser guns from the Millennial Kingdom. He turned and said, "Atemu, take this." He handed one of the guns to Atemu.

"Heba, I have never used a Millennial gun before. I have no clue how to work them." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it." Heba said. He hit a greet button on the side of Atemu's gun. "You're ready. All you have to do is aim and shoot." Heba said. He pointed to the meter on the front. "The green shows how much power is left. It's full. When it gets all the way red, you're out. Trust me. It would take a lot to make it go all the way down." Heba said.

"So, aim and shoot?" Atemu asked just to make sure.

"Yes. Yami, stay behind him. You'll safer that way." Heba said.

"And Atemu, stay behind me. Just don't shoot me." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "I'll try not to." Atemu said.

"Come on." Heba said.

The three went over to the door.

Heba peered out the door and down the hall. He saw that no one was around. He started out with Yami and Atemu behind him.

The three crept down the hall since it was deserted, but they weren't taking any chances with it.

Heba peered around the next corner and saw that Bram and Kent were outside. He got back behind the corner. "We're close, but Bram and Kent are outside the door. We're going to have to be careful." Heba said.

Atemu and Yami nodded.

* * *

Shimore had gone into the room where he had the others.

"Where are Atemu, Yami, and Heba?" Seto demanded.

"They're not dead if that's what you think. They're fine. For now." Shimore said.

"What do you want, anyway?" Joey growled.

Shimore glared at him. "That's my concern. Yours is to hope that you're not the next one to die." Shimore said.

Joey glared at him. He wasn't scared. He knew that if he wasn't tied up, he could easily take down Shimore if Shimore would let him go.

Mahado bit his lip nervously. 'Please don't do this. You need to leave him alone so that he won't kill anyone else right now. It's going to be hard enough saying good-bye to Ansu. I don't want to have to say good-bye to anyone else.' Mahado thought.

Shimore walked on past them and went into the cockpit.

"Listen. Don't say anything else to him." Mahado said.

"Why not?" Malik demanded.

"He's already killed Ansu. I wouldn't put it past him to kill someone else, Right now, we need to just be quiet and try not to ruffle his feathers at the moment. We need to stay alive." Mahado said.

"He's right, guys." Ryou said.

"Ryou, we could easily take him down if we weren't tied up." Joey said.

"I know, Joey. I know that any one of us probably could, but we are tied up, and we are sitting ducks. If we try him, one of us could end up dead as well." Ryou said.

"I just hope that Prince Yami, Prince Atemu, and Prince Heba are all right." Isis said.

"If he wants something out of the Pharaoh, then he will keep Prince Yami and Prince Atemu alive." Karim said.

* * *

Shimore walked into the cockpit. "Where exactly are we, Hinomi?" Shimore asked.

"We will enter the Mahjong airspace within the next half hour." Hinomi said.

"Good. Since the Mahjong Kingdom is a Millennial ally, by having an Egyptian plane in their airspace, Emperor Kenshin would have another way to have a war. After all, a threat against the Mahjong Kingdom would be like an attack against the Millennial Kingdom." Shimore said.

Hinomi smirked. "I think that Emperor Kenshin will win regardless of what happens." Hinomi said.

"That's the idea." Shimore said.

* * *

Heba had told Atemu and Yami to stay around the corner while he went on ahead. He darted forward and his behind a stack of boxes. He peered around the corner.

Bram and Kent were talking to each other, not looking Heba's direction.

Seeing a chance, Heba darted toward the other side of the hall where he would be hidden by a pillar.

Kent turned and looked. "Did you hear something?" Kent asked.

"No. I think that the stress is getting to you. Everyone is tied up, and there is no way for anyone to stop us." Bram said.

"True. I guess I'm a little paranoid because I know how skillful Heba is." Kent agreed.

Heba moved on down the hall and hid under the staircase.

Kent looked again.

Bram rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying. No one is here." Bram said.

"Still. I can't shake the feeling that someone else is down here." Kent said.

"I think that you're beyond paranoid." Bram said.

'Not likely.' Heba thought. He moved forward a little and peered out, seeing Bram and Kent weren't really paying attention to too much. He pulled out his dagger, knowing it might be easier to use than the gun. Since Kent had his back to Heba, Heba knew that his chances were good because only one would be aware of his presence.

Atemu and Yami watched as Heba made his way down the hall.

"He is good." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Atemu replied.

Heba climbed out from under the staircase, making sire that he was quiet in doing so. He slowly made his way forward.

Kent and Bram were still unaware of Heba's presence.

Heba went forward, grabbing Kent's neck and swiftly turning Kent's neck so that his neck snapped, killing him.

Bram turned, but before he could use his weapon or even scream, Heba rammed his blade into Bram's throat, killing Bram the same way that he killed Zorath.

Bram and Kent fell to the floor, dead.

Heba turned and motioned for Yami and Atemu to come on down the hall.

"How did you-" Yami started.

Heba held a finger to his lips, signaling for the two to be quiet.

Atemu and Yami nodded, understanding that it wasn't over.

Heba opened the door to the room quietly and looked inside. He could see all his friends tied up, but he didn't see Shimore anywhere. He turned to Atemu and Yami and said in a hushed whisper, "We'll go in, but be quiet. Signal for them to be quiet when we get in. I'm not sure if Seto and the others will listen to me."

Yami and Atemu nodded.

Heba slowly opened the door, and the three made their way inside.

Hearing the door open, everyone looked toward the door and was surprised to find that Heba, Atemu, and Yami were at the door.

Joey opened his mouth, but Heba quickly put his finger to his lips, signaling them all to be quiet.

Getting the message, no one spoke.

Heba, Atemu, and Yami quickly untied their friends.

"What now?" Ryou asked lowly.

"We have to take the plane back." Heba answered.

"Cane we manage that?" Bakura asked.

"We're about to find out the answer to that." Heba answered.

Before anyone else could do anything, the door to the cockpit opened, and Shimore walked out, looking rather smug. His expression soon turned to shock. "Bloody hell!" Shimore shouted as he took out his gun.

Heba fired his gun at the same time that Shimore fired his.

Shimore's blast headed for Atemu, but Mahado moved in front of him.

"MAHADO!" Atemu screamed as he went down.

Heba's blast his Shimore in the chest right through the heart, killing Shimore instantly.

"Mahado!" Isis exclaimed as she got down beside him.

Having heard the commotion going on from inside, Hinomi walked out of the cockpit with his weapon ready. He aimed and was about to fire.

Ryou took out his dagger and threw it at Hinomi, hitting Hinomi's hand.

Hinomi screamed and the gun fell from his hand.

Joey darted forward and tackled Hinomi to the ground, starting to wrestle with him. Malik went forward to help Joey when Hinomi threw Joey off of him and into Malik, knocking them both down.

Heba then lunged forward and threw a punch at Hinomi that hit Hinomi in the chin and threw him backwards. Hinomi then went at Heba again and kicked out at Heba, but Heba caught Hinomi's foot and threw him backwards.

"We need to move him back." Ryou said, referring to the injured Mahado.

Karim and Seto moved Mahado back out of the way of the battle.

"I don't know if I can help him." Isis said.

"We can, and I know how, but I need you all to trust me." Ryou said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Is not the time to question who to trust?" Yami asked.

"I meant why do we need to trust him to help him?" Bakura retorted.

"Listen! I have a healing magic. I can't heal him completely, but I can get his life out of the critical zone. I can't guarantee that it'll buy us enough time to get him medical help, but it's better than the alternative." Ryou said.

Isis looked down at Mahado.

Mahado was bleeding fast, and he was already unconscious.

"Lord Ryou, please. Do what you can." Isis said.

Ryou nodded. He held a hand out over Mahado's injury and closed his eyes. Ryou started to glow a soft white before the energy seemed to flow from his hand over the wound. The wound stopped bleeding.

"Now what?" Atemu asked.

"I can't replace blood loss. If you know his blood type and someone here has it, a blood transfusion could buy us the time that we need to save Mahado's life." Ryou said.

"I know his blood type." Isis said.

"So do I, and we have the same blood type." Karim said.

Heba ducked as Hinomi drew out his dagger and stabbed out at Heba. Heba grabbed Hinomi by the wrist before slamming Hinomi's wrist down as hard as could into his knee.

Hinomi screamed as his wrist snapped with an audible crack.

Heba then drew back with his own dagger before ramming it into Hinomi's chest.

Hinomi gave a loud gasp at the immense pain that suddenly flooded his body.

Heba pulled out the dagger, and Hinomi dropped to the floor, dead.

Joey and Malik saw that it was over, and the three went over to where everyone else was.

"How is he?" Joey asked.

"I've used my magic to heal his injuries, but he needs a blood transfusion now." Ryou said.

"I know where the medical stuff is." Seto said before running out of the room.

"I hope we can save him." Isis said, looking at Mahado worriedly.

Heba saw the flash of deep pain and love. 'Isis and Mahado are in love with each other.' Heba thought.

Seto returned a few moments with the stuff that they would need.

Isis took it and started the transfusion between Karim and Mahado.

* * *

"Emperor Kenshin, we have word on the _Egyptian Royal 2 _mission." a soldier said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked as he walked into the computer operations room.

"The plane is heading right for Mahjong Kingdom airspace." the soldier said.

Kenshin frowned. "I didn't give that order." Kenshin said.

"Perhaps this will work to our advantage, though." the man from before said.

"What do you mean, Matsumoto?" Kenshin demanded.

Matsumoto smirked. "The Mahjong Kingdom is an ally of ours. If the _Egyptian Royal 2_ were to enter the Mahjong Kingdom territory, it could be seen as an act of war from Egypt against our ally, giving you reason to declare the war. To aid your ally. Even the Earth's kingdoms can see the logic in that." Matsumoto explained.

A smirk spread slowly across Kenshin's face. "I see. I knew that I did the right thing in making Shimore the leader of that mission. I knew that he would be able to come with something that would allow the war to commence." Kenshin said.

"Yes. All we need now is for the Mahjong Kingdom to declare that they were in their airspace, and the war can begin. After all, the king in the Mahjong Kingdom would do anything to stay in your good graces." Matsumoto said.

"Agreed. This is working out better than we thought." Kenshin said.

* * *

In a dark hanger in an underground base, a group of men was gathered around a monitor.

"This is terrible. We could lose everything because of this." a deep voice said. He was a tall, buff blonde with green eyes.

"There has to be something that we can do." a higher-pitched voice said. He was a man with short red hair and grey eyes.

"We need to go to Earth and take care of it." an Australian accent added. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"No."

All three turned to see someone standing in the shadows.

"We have to do something. Prince Heba, Lord Joey, Lord Malik, and Lord Ryou are all on that plane along with a group of Egyptian. If we don't do something, we could lose." the deep voice said.

"Rafael, I know what I am saying. Trust me." the shadowed man said

"So, we're not going to do anything?" the red-haired man asked.

"Alister, trust me on this. We watch, but we do nothing for the time being." the ma said again.

"So you think that they can get out if this?" the last man asked.

The shadowed figure looked at the screen. "Valon, Heba knows what he is doing. I am certain that they will manage to save themselves without out help." the man said.

The others did as they were told and waited to see what would happen.

* * *

Aknankanon paced nervously. "Why haven't we been able to raise contact with them?' Aknankanon asked.

"It's possible that they don't intend to contact us again until the hour is up." Michael said.

"But why? I thought that would have kept communications open in case we did get the money." Amara said, worried fro her sons and nephews.

"There could be any number of reasons for that. We just have to be patient. Once the hour is up, they will most certainly contact us again." Clarice said.

"I just hope that they contact us soon." Aknaudin said, wanting to get them all out of that mess as soon as possible.

"We have to wait. Pondering the possibilities will not help matters. We just have to trust that they are all right." Michael said.

"Well, Heba and the others are Millennials, and we don't understand everything there is to know about Millennials. Perhaps they can find a way out of that mess." Aknankanon said.

"Do you think that they would try and help them?" Clarice asked.

"Yes. I think that they would." Aknaudin said.

"We all do." Amara added.

* * *

"Well, I hope that it helps." Isis said.

The blood transfusion had been done, so all that they could do was hope that they could Mahado the medical attention that he needed.

"Your magic may have saved his life, Ryou." Atemu said.

"I was glad to do it." Ryou replied.

A thought then crossed Marik's mind. "Um, guys?" Marik said.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Our pilot was killed, and the guy who was flying the plane for them is dead, right?" Marik asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"Then who's flying the plane?" Marik asked.

It was a thought that hadn't occurred to any of them.

"Since we haven't crashed yet, I would say that the plane is on autopilot." Karim said.

"Who is going to fly, though? We can't leave it, though. Someone has to fly the plane." Heba said.

Isis turned to Karim. "Can't you fly us?" Isis said.

"Isis, I have only logged twenty hours of flight time. I'm not experienced." Karim said.

"Can you be co-pilot?" Heba asked.

"If I hadn't donated blood, yes. Since I have, it might not be such a good idea." Karim said.

Heba looked at Joey, Ryou, and Malik. "Well, no choice.' Heba said. He ran to the cockpit and got in the pilot's seat.

Everyone except Isis and Mahado followed.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm trained in Millennial flight, and since our air technology is more advanced than yours, this is basic stuff for me. Joey, I need a co-pilot." Heba said.

Joey sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"What about us?" Atemu asked.

"Give me minute." Heba said. He checked the radar to see where they were heading. "Where's the Mahjong Kingdom?" Heba asked.

"About halfway between Egypt and England." Atemu said.

"Are they allies, enemies, or neither to Egypt?" Heba asked.

"Enemies. They have allied themselves wit the Millennial Kingdom against us." Yami answered.

"We might have a problem." Heba said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"We're about to enter their airspace." Heba answered.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"If we enter their airspace, it could cause an international incident!" Atemu exclaimed.

"And since they're allies with my father, it would give him grounds to start a war with Egypt because an Egyptian plane, a known enemy of the Mahjong Kingdom, entered their ally's airspace." Heba finished.

Everyone grew silent as the direness of the situation hit them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Just to clarify, Rafael, Valon, and Alister are good guys in this story.

Next: A battle in the air!

R&R.


	9. Air Battle

Okay. There are going to be mentions of airplane flight in this chapter. Please understnad that I know absolutely nothing about flying a plane. What I hvae put in is what I've seen on TV and nothing more. I apologize beforehand for anything that is wrong. Again, I plan to be a teacher, not a pilot, so I don't know one thing about flying a plane.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Air Battle

"Okay. So we're heading right into the Mahjong Kingdom's territory, which could lead to an international incident that could result in the Millennial Kingdom declaring war on Egypt for attempting to attack their ally." Seto said.

"We know all that! What are we going to do about it?" Malik asked.

"There is only one thing that we can do that might get us out of this mess." Heba said.

"What's that?" Karim asked.

"I'm taking us off of autopilot. I'm going to fly us manually. Everyone, get into a seat." Heba said.

"What about Mahado?" Atemu asked.

"If I tell to buckle up, get him in a seat." Heba answered.

Everyone nodded before walking out of the cockpit and heading to the waiting area,

"Heba, are you sure that we can do this?" Joey asked.

"We don't have a choice." Heba answered. He pressed several buttons on the console before Heba got the plane off of autopilot and got the manual controls on.

"I hope that we can pull this off." Joey said.

"That makes two of us." Heba answered. He put on the headset and said, "This is the _Egyptian Royal 2 _calling the English Royal Palace. Come in."

"I hope that they answer us." Joey said.

Heba continued to try and raise communications with the English palace.

* * *

"The hour is almost up." Aknaudin said.

"Then I hope that they contact us soon so that they can know we have the money." Aknankanon said.

Michael and Clarice watched their old friends and felt sorry for them, not knowing how they would react in a situation like this one.

"Sir, we have a communication from the _Egyptian Royal _2." a soldier said.

"Put it on the intercom." Michael said.

The soldier did as he was told.

"This is the English palace." Michael said.

"_This is the Egyptian Royal _2." Heba said.

Aknankanon, Amara, Aknaudin, and Shada all immediately recognized the voice.

"Heba, is that you?" Aknankanon asked.

"_Yes, Pharaoh. We were able to take back control of the plane._" Heba answered.

"What about the hijackers?' Shada asked.

"_They're all dead, but we have bigger problems now. We're heading right into the Mahjong Kingdom's airspace._" Heba said.

"Heba, the Mahjong Kingdom is an enemy of ours. If you go in their airspace, it could cause an international incident." Aknankanon told him.

"_I've been told, but I didn't do this. The hijackers were the ones that had us going in this direction. I'm going to try and get the plane back on the right course to England._" Heba said.

"Do you have flying experience?" Aknaudin asked.

"_Yes. I was trained for five years in aviation in the Millennial Kingdom._" Heba answered.

"All right. These are the coordinates that you need to follow." Michael said. He gave them to Heba.

"Heba, keep in constant contact with his." Aknankanon said.

"_I will._" Heba said.

* * *

Heba input the coordinates that he had been given into the plane. "The new course has been set." Heba said. He used the controls to turn the plane so that it was heading away from the direction of the Mahjong Kingdom.

"We're heading away from the Mahjong Kingdom now." Joey said.

"_Good work, Heba._" Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Heba said.

A few moments later, something came up on the radar on the plane.

"Something's heading our way, and it's coming here fast." Joey said.

"Our radars are inconclusive. We need to know what is coming at us." Heba said.

"_We're working on it._" Aknaudin said.

* * *

"What's going at them?" Aknankanon asked.

"Your Majesty, you're going to want to see this." a general said.

Michael, Aknankanon, Aknaudin, and Shada all followed the general.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"This." the general said, pointing to computer monitor.

The monitor showed where the _Egyptian Royal 2 _was located, and there were a dozen other planes heading their way.

"What are they?" Aknaudin asked.

"They're fighter planes from the Mahjong Kingdom. They're launching an attack against them." the general said.

"They didn't enter the airspace. They have not reason to attack them." Shada protested.

"They're either jumping the gun, or they think they will try something. Regardless, these fighter planes are going at them and fast." the general said.

"Send a squadron of the Royal Air Force fighters. Once they arrive there, they are to protect the _Egyptian Royal 2_ once they arrive." Michael ordered.

The general nodded and went to give the orders.

"We need to alert Prince Heba. The weapons that the _Egyptian Royal 2 _is equipped with will give them some way to fight back if they are fired upon." Aknaudin said.

The three Egyptian went to the intercom link.

"Heba, do you read me?" Aknankanon asked.

"_Yes, Pharaoh. What is coming at is?_" Heba asked.

"There are fighters from the Mahjong Kingdom heading your way. It must be in retaliation for almost entering their airspace. You have weapons that are equipped into the console of the plane. Only use them if the fighters fire at you first. There are fighters from England coming." Aknankanon said.

"_I understand._" Heba said.

* * *

"Tell me that he didn't say that." Joey said.

"He did." Heba said. Heba braced himself for anything, memorizing the control for the weapons in a matter seconds. "EVERYONE! BUCKLE UP!" Heba shouted back to the other passengers.

At hearing the shout, Ryou helped Isis get the still unconscious Mahado into a seat and buckled.

Everyone else quickly got into a seat and buckled although they didn't know what was going on.

Back in the cockpit, Heba kept looking at the radar nervously. "They're almost on top of us." Heba said.

"_Prince Heba, try to maneuver around the fighters' attacks if at all possible. I know that it will be hard in a plane that size, but try. You do have an array of weapons you can use should you require them._"Shada said.

"I know, and thanks." Heba said.

Outside the plane, the fighters from the Mahjong Kingdom closed in on the _Egyptian Royal 2 _as they had been instructed.

When the generals of the Mahjong Kingdom had seen the plane getting so close to their airspace and decided to attack and destroy the plane before any kind of attack could take place.

The fighters then surrounded the plane.

Inside, Heba had saw what they did.

"They're planning to hit us from all sides." Heba said.

"Can we stop them?" Joey asked.

"We're going to avoid what we can, and fight back if necessary." Heba said.

"_Heba, we have an airbase in a kingdom close to you. We are going to send the_m _to help you as well._"Aknankanon said.

"Understood." Heba said.

Outside, the fighter planes were given orders to attack.

The three at the back started to fire at the Egyptian plane and made several direct hits.

Everyone in the plane was shaken.

"What the hell was that?!" Bakura shouted.

"We're under attack!" Karim exclaimed.

"Everyone! Stay calm! Helps on the way!" Heba shouted back to them.

"I think the question is will they get here in time." Seto said.

In the cockpit, Heba started maneuvering the plane to avoid the attacks.

All of a sudden, a fighter plane appeared in front of them.

"Heba!" Joey exclaimed.

Heba hit a button on the controls that started firing at the fighter.

The fighter was hit and exploded.

The rest of the fighters started firing at Heba.

Heba then pulled back on the control, and the plane went further up into the sky.

The fighters followed him up.

The fighters kept firing at the plane.

"We're in trouble here!" Joey exclaimed.

"_Can you fire at any of them?_" Aknaudin asked.

"No. They're all behind us." Heba answered.

Two fighters then went at them from behind.

Heba narrowed his eyes and pushed sharply forward on the controls, sending the plane down fast.

Four of the fighters crashed into each other before exploding.

Heba then leveled the plane out as the remaining seven fighters fired down at them.

Heba maneuvered around the blasts from the guns of the fighter planes, but the plane was taking on a lot of damage.

"We need help now!" Joey said.

"_It should get there soon._" Aknankanon said.

* * *

"That's rather rude of him!" Michael growled.

"Forgive them, Michael. They are under attack, and the lives of everyone on that plane are in the hands of the ones flying the plane. They are not worried about decorum at the moment." Aknankanon said.

"He makes a good point. Where are the planes?" Aknaudin demanded.

"ETA for English fighter, two minutes." a soldier said.

"ETA for Egyptian fighters, three minutes." a second soldier said.

"If they can last just a little longer, they'll be safe." Aknaudin said.

* * *

A blast hit the plane right above the cockpit, rattling Joey and Heba.

"Damn it! I don't know how much more the plane can take!" Heba growled.

A few moments later, one of the fighters to the side of them suddenly blew up.

"What was that?" Joey asked.

"_The Royal Air Force is here to help._" the commander of the squadron said.

Six fighters from the English Royal Air Force flew down and started to fire at the fighters from the Mahjong Kingdom.

The Mahjong fighters backed off, but fired at the English fighters.

A battle between the Mahjong fighters and the English fighters ensued.

Inside, Heba and Joey were rather relieved.

"Pharaoh, the English Air Force has arrived to help." Heba said.

"_Good. The Egyptian team should be there shortly._" Aknankanon said.

"Uh-oh. More fighters from the Mahjong Kingdom are here." Joey said.

The new enemy fighters were on their tail.

Heba saw a cliff up ahead and pulled sharply on the controls, causing the plane to take a sharp turn upwards.

Several of the Mahjong fighters collided with the cliff since they were not able to see the cliff with the larger plane ahead of them.

The remaining fighters who had avoided the cliff continued to follow, firing at the _Egyptian Royal 2_.

A blast came from nowhere and destroyed one of the fighters.

Heba looked and smiled. "The Egyptian team has arrived." Heba said.

The Egyptians engaged in the battle as well.

* * *

"Yes! Everyone is there!" Michael said.

"Yes, and Heba's flying skills are as good as I have seen. They should make it out." Shada said.

"The Mahjong fighters are dropping like flies. They can't take the pressure." a soldier said.

"Meaning that we are in the clear." Aknaudin said.

"King Michael. Pharaoh Aknankanon." a general said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"The Mahjong king is on the video link. They want to talk about what is going on." the general said.

Aknankanon appeared hesitant.

"Go on, brother. We will keep an eye this. If anything happens, we will contact you." Shada said.

Aknankanon nodded and walked off with Michael.

* * *

The Mahjong fighters had been given orders to retreat. They did as they were told.

"_The fighters have retreated._" the commander of the English forces said.

"Thank you. We owe you our lives." Heba said.

"_Glad to do it._" the English commander replied.

"_Everyone all right?_" the Egyptian commander asked.

"Priest Mahado is injured and in need of medical help." Heba answered.

"_We have a bigger problem. The plane is in too rough of shape to land. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do._" the Egyptian commander said.

Heba sighed. "I was afraid of this." Heba said.

"There has to be something we can do." Atemu said.

Heba thought a moment. "Maybe there is. I need to talk to the English king and the Pharaoh." Heba said.

* * *

Michael and Aknankanon returned the moment that they heard the problem.

"I don't know what we can do." Michael said.

"_I know, but I have an idea._" Heba said.

"What is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"_Joey, Ryou, Malik, and I are all Millennials, so we have wings. If you can get a jet or a carrier plane here close to us, while I keep the plane flying, the others can fly everyone to the other plane. Since we're over the ocean, we can let the plane crash. We're losing fuel rapidly as it is, and we won't stay flying much longer._" Heba said.

"We have a carrier close by." Aknaudin said.

"Heba, we can do this." Aknankanon said.

* * *

The carrier plane soon arrived at the location of the _Egyptian Royal 2_.

"Okay. Joey, go on back. I have to keep the plane flying." Heba said.

Joey nodded and went back with the others.

"You need to take Mahado first." Atemu said.

"We can each only take one at a time. We're all getting off the plane, though." Ryou said.

"Isis, you go in the first round. You need to see to Mahado." Yami said.

"No. You and Atemu need to go. You are the princes." Isis said.

"Isis, go! And that's order." Atemu growled.

Isis knew that she had to follow an order from the Crown Prince, so she nodded.

"Karim, you go, too, and it is an order if you don't like it." Yami said.

"All right." Karim said, not bothering to argue.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik all brought their wings out.

Joey picked up Mahado, who was till unconscious. Ryou got Isis, who wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck. Malik got Karim.

Bakura opened the door, and a powerful wind blew into the plane.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik all jumped down and flew across to where the carrier was. The Egyptians on board immediately got the three from them. The three returned to the plane.

"The next three!" Joey said.

"Atemu! Yami. You two are going!" Seto barked.

"No! Not without everyone!" Atemu protested.

"Everyone is going! Now come on!" Joey shouted.

"Seto, go! We'll be over next!" Bakura said.

Seto nodded.

Joey got Seto, Ryou got Atemu, and Malik got Yami. The three Millennials jumped from the plane and flew across to the carrier, which was still level with the _Egyptian Royal 2_. Once more, the crew got the three.

"Ryou! Malik! Stay put! Heba and I can get Marik and Bakura!" Joey said.

"No! We're not letting you do this alone!" Ryou said.

"Stay put, Ryou! We'll be fine!" Joey said before jumping.

Ryou and Malik watched nervously as Joey flew back across.

The _Egyptian Royal 2 _was slowly descending toward the water.

Joey returned to the plane. "Heba! Come on! Marik and Bakura are the only ones left! We have to go now!" Joey shouted.

Heba heard him and understood. He left the controls and ran out, revealing his wings in the process. "We have to hurry! The plane will hit the water in seconds!" Heba shouted.

Joey grabbed Marik, and Heba grabbed Bakura. The two jumped from the plane with their charges as the plane slammed into the water.

"Oh no!" Malik shouted, seeing the plane hit the water.

"Did they get out?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know." Ryou said.

A few moments later, two figures flew up from where the plane hit.

"All right!" Yami exclaimed.

"They made it." Karim added.

Heba and Joey flew up to the carrier and landed inside with Marik and Bakura.

Everyone went further into the plane, and the carrier doors were closed.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, Aknaudin, Shada, Michael, and Clarice all waited nervously for word on what happened.

"Your Majesty, the _Egyptian Royal 2 _has crashed into the water." a soldier said.

"Did they all make it to the carrier?" Michael asked.

"We don't know yet." the soldier said.

A few moments later, a communication came in. "_This is Egyptian Carrier 5. We have everyone from the Egyptian Royal 2. Repeat, we have everyone from the Egyptian royal 2."_ the commander said.

Everyone in the room started to cheer.

"Thank Ra! They made it!" Amara said.

"It's over." Aknaudin added.

"Bring them here." Aknankanon said.

The orders were relayed to the carrier.

"That, my friend, was a very stressful event." Michael said.

"Yes. I know. I am just glad that everyone is safe." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had all banished their wings.

Everyone sat down in the carrier.

"Heba, I think we all owe you a big thank you. You saved all our lives. In more way than one." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I'm just glad we're all safe. That was a close call." Heba said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

Isis walked over. "Let em tend to your wrists, Prince Heba." Isis said.

Heba glanced down and saw them bloody from where he had used the shard of glass to cut his bindings. "I had forgotten. You can if you wish." Heba said.

Isis nodded and started to tend to them.

"How did you do that?" Ryou asked.

"When Atemu, Yami, and I were all back in the computer room with the two hijackers, I was able to use a shard of glass on the table to cut through the ropes. Unfortunately, it cut my wrists as well." Heba said.

"The cuts weren't deep. They should heal relatively quickly." Isis said.

Heba nodded. "Thank you." Heba said.

"Of course." Isis replied.

"I am go glad to be out of that mess." Seto said.

* * *

When the carrier arrived at the English palace, it was late at night, although everyone was waiting.

Atemu, Heba, and all the others left the carrier to find that Aknankanon, Amara, Shada, and Aknaudin were waiting for them.

Amara and Aknankanon went to their sons while Aknaudin went to his own son.

"Are you both all right?" Amara asked.

"We're fine, Mother. We're not hurt." Yami said.

The group watched as Mahado was taken by a medical team with Isis beside him.

"what happened to him?" Aknankanon asked.

"One of the hijackers tried to shoot me, but Mahado protected me from him." Atemu answered.

"I see. What of the hijackers?" Aknankanon asked.

"They were all dead before the plane hit the water." Heba answered.

"Good." Aknankanon said.

"Come. I am certain that you are all tired." Clarice said.

Everyone was led inside.

"Would you rather tell us all that happened now, or later?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, now would be better." Atemu said.

"If you don't mind, I would rather rest." Heba said, exhausted.

"Given everything, I agree, Heba." Aknankanon said.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were all shown to rooms by servants.

* * *

"What?! Kenshin again?!" Aknankanon shouted.

"Yes. He was behind the while thing. He wants to start a war with Egypt, but he doesn't want to declare war because almost all of the kingdoms on Earth would join in." Atemu said.

"That bastard! I can't believe this!" Aknankanon growled.

"And there's nothing we can do. He'll claim that the rebellion was behind it, and we can't say anything otherwise because all of them are dead." Aknaudin said.

"Heba had no choice. It was kill them, or possibly die ourselves." Yami said.

"Given the situation, Prince Heba made the correct decision." Shada said.

"I believe it is safe to say that Prince Heba is on your side, Aknankanon." Michael said.

"I am inclines to agree with you." Aknankanon agreed.

"Heba has many more talents that I expected." Amara said.

"Yes. He does." Aknankanon agreed.

"I am thankful for them all. It's what saved us." Atemu said.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kenshin shouted, slamming his fist down onto the desk. "Somehow, they were able to kill my men and save themselves!" Kenshin shouted.

"It would seem that having Heba and the others married them has hindered everything." Matsumoto said.

Kenshin growled. "Now what?" Kenshin asked.

"You need to hold of anymore attacks. Anymore would look suspicious. I'm certain they know that Millennials were behind this." Matsumoto said.

"I'll halt them then. For now." Kenshin said.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned." Rafael said.

"They pulled it off. All right!" Alister shouted happily.

"Prince Heba and the others did it. They saved themselves." Valon said.

"I knew that they would." the shadowed figure said.

"Now what?" Rafael asked.

"We go back to work." the figure answered.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember that I don't know anything about flying, so some of it might be wrong.

Next: Some realizations occur.

R&R.


	10. Realization

I need to make a correcton. The movie that I based the hijacked plane dilemma from was actually called A_ir Force One_. I got the title wrong. I'd like to thank SilverDragon-Purity for pointing out my error.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Realization

Heba woke up the following morning feeling rather refreshed despite the previous day's events. He let out a sigh. 'I am so glad that I was able to find a way to stop them.' Heba thought.

Heba got out of bed and stretched. He was still dressed in his clothes from the previous day. He walked over to the dresser and was surprised to find clean clothes on the dresser although they were from Egypt. There was a note with the clothes.

_Heba,_

_I knew that you would need clean clothes, so I had these sent to your room._ _I hope that they fit you._

_Atemu_

Heba smiled. 'I'll have to remember to thank Atemu for these.' Heba thought.

_

* * *

_

All of the Egyptians had gotten up and were eating breakfast together with Michael, Clarice, Tea, and Tristan.

"Where are the other four at?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I thought you boys were going to get them up." Aknankanon said, looking at Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura.

"The door was locked, and he wouldn't wake up through my pounding on the door." Seto said with a shrug.

"I figured that if he wanted to eat, he's get up." Bakura said.

"Same here. I spent enough time with him on the plane." Marik added.

The replies were no surprise to anyone at the table.

"Atemu, why didn't you get Heba up?" Amara asked.

"Well, Heba did a lot yesterday. I mean, he accidentally cut his own wrists with the glass he sued to cut the ropes around his wrists, which led up to all of us being saved. Plus, he took down all the hijackers as well as flew the plane through an air assault and kept the plane steady for all of us to get out of the plane. I think he deserved the chance to get some extra sleep. Of all people, he had to be the most exhausted." Atemu explained.

"It does make sense. From what they told us last night, Prince Heba did end up saving everyone." Michael agreed.

"True. At least your reason was viable." Aknankanon said.

The group continued to eat breakfast.

'I wonder what Heba is like. I hope that he treats Atemu right. I mean, Atemu deserves someone who is going to be good to him. I know Millennials have reputations for being cruel. I just hope that this one is not one of them.' Tea thought, worried for her friend.

A few moments later, a servant showed Heba into the room.

"Heba? What are you doing up so early?" Atemu asked.

"It's not exactly early." Heba said.

That was true. It was just now nine in the morning.

"We were going to let you sleep late." Yami said.

Heba laughed. "For me, nine is late." Heba said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Yes. I have seen you up at six at the palace." Aknankanon agreed.

"Well, sit down and eat. I'm certain that you are hungry." Michael said.

Heba did as he was told and sat down in the empty seat beside Atemu.

Breakfast continued.

* * *

"You could have woken us up!" Joey growled.

Seto glared. "I tried to, Mutt, but you locked the door, and you wouldn't listen to the pounding!" Seto snapped.

"Besides, if you were hungry, you could have gotten up on your own." Bakura added.

Ryou glared. "You are an ass, you know that!" Ryou snapped.

Bakura smirked. "Thank you. I try my best." Bakura said.

"Plus, I didn't want to spend time with you guys. We spent enough time on the plane together." Marik said.

"That's a way to thank the people who ended up saving your lives." Malik said.

"Heba saved us, not you!" Seto snapped.

"If we hadn't been there, things could have been a lot worse!" Joey barked.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Tea, and Tristan all winced when they walked by the room that Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura all were in.

"Man. They can sure yell." Tristan said.

"Welcome to our world." Atemu said.

"Are you and Prince Heba like that, Atemu?" Tea asked.

"Not really. Heba and I actually just ignored each other or avoided each other at the start. I finally decided to try and be friends with him, and it's worked out rather well." Atemu said.

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I prefer being his friend than arguing with him." Atemu answered.

"It's just too bad that the others can't take a hint and try as well." Yami said.

"Do you and Heba get along?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. I don't have a problem with him." Yami answered.

"I don't know that I could take living with a Millennial, much less be married one." Tristan said.

"Well, it hasn't been as bad as I thought." Atemu admitted.

* * *

Heba walked to the room that he knew had been established as Aknankanon's office while they were in England. He then knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Aknankanon called.

Heba opened the door and walked in. He was surprised to find Atemu in the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy." Heba said.

"It's okay, Heba. Truthfully, I'm just here because I have to learn how to be Pharaoh at some point, so I'm spending time with Dad while I'm here." Atemu said.

"Yes. There's not much that I need to do at the moment, though. What can I do for you, Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

"I was wondering how bad things are." Heba said.

Aknankanon frowned. "What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I found out that the Mahjong Kingdom were allies with my father, and I know that with the plane heading for their airspace, it caused some problems. I was hoping that the problems weren't too severe." Heba said.

"No, Heba. In fact, there is nothing for you to worry about. Since the Mahjong Kingdom launched the attack, the entire incident is completely on their heads. Now that all the kingdoms of the world know that the plane was hijacked, they know that we were not at fault. Since the plane never actually entered the Mahjong Kingdom's airspace, the Mahjong Kingdom didn't have grounds to launch their attack. It is entirely their fault." Aknankanon said.

"I still feel like it is my fault. Millennials were the ones that hijacked the plane, anyway." Heba said.

"You didn't know of it. Besides, you were the one that saved everyone." Aknankanon said.

Heba looked at Atemu.

"After you, Joey, Ryou, and Malik opted to go to bed last night, we stayed up and explained everything to them as far as what happened goes." Atemu explained.

"That makes more sense." Heba said.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. You are not at fault here." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I appreciate that. I was just worried that it might have caused even more problems." Heba said.

"It didn't, Heba. You don't have to worry about anything, Heba." Aknankanon assured him.

"Very well then. I'll leave you to go back to work." Heba said before leaving them alone.

"Heba is certainly different that I expected." Atemu said.

"Why do you say that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I thought that he would be someone that would try to take over Egypt and not really care about any of us. Heba's not like that. He does care about us all, and he hasn't even attempted to take over Egypt." Atemu said.

"I know, and I am thankful for that. I just wish that Seto, Marik, and Bakura would get along with Joey, Malik, and Ryou like you do with Heba." Aknankanon said.

"From the arguing I heard earlier, I would say that that is not happening any time soon." Atemu said.

Aknankanon sighed. "I suppose that it's too much to hope for." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba walked down the hall and rolled his eyes when he heard Ryou, Joey, and Malik arguing with their husbands. 'This is getting very annoying.' Heba thought. He walked into the room and found the three couples at each other's throat.

As Heba watched them, he saw the one thing that he was sure no one else had.

Heba slowly backed out of the room and walked down the hall. He shook his head as he laughed to himself. 'Joey, Ryou, and Malik will deny it as I am sure that Seto, Marik, and Bakura will, but I can tell that they are all falling in love with each other. Granted, it will take a miracle to get them to admit it, but I know that they do.' Heba thought.

Heba walked on down the hall. He had no problem admitting to himself that he was falling in love with Atemu, although he knew that he would never tell Atemu.

* * *

After spending some time watching how his father did his duties, Atemu had gone off to do something else.

Of course, Aknankanon had to pretty much force Atemu to do it since Aknankanon knew that Atemu needed to spend what time he could having fun.

"Hey, Atemu!"

Atemu turned to find Tea running up to him, nearly tripping. Atemu reached out and grabbed Tea by the arm to stop her from falling. "Easy, Tea. Once of these days, you are going to break your neck in that long dress." Atemu said.

Tea smiled. "Can I help it that I enjoy wearing these dresses?" Tea asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean that you have to run in it. That's what is going to get you killed." Atemu said.

"Well, it was the only way that I could catch up with you." Tea protested as the two started to walk down the hall.

Atemu sighed. "What is so important that you had to run after me nearly killing yourself?" Atemu asked her.

"Atemu, I was wondering about your husband." Tea said.

"Heba? What about him?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if he treats you right." Tea said.

"What do you mean by that?" Atemu asked surprised.

"Well, I know that you had always said that you wouldn't get married unless it was for love. I know that you couldn't have liked being forced into an arranged marriage the way you were. I also know that Millennials are known for their cruelty, and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't mistreating you." Tea replied.

"Tea, you can stop worrying about it. Nothing bad has happened between me and Heba. Truthfully, I was a total ass to him at first." Atemu said.

"You were?' Tea asked.

"Oh, yeah. I really said some things that pissed him off, things that were uncalled for. I was taking my frustration at being forced into an arranged marriage." Atemu said.

"How did he react?" Tea asked.

"Honestly, he gave me a slap across the face that I deserved." Atemu said.

"What did you say to him?" Tea asked, shocked that Atemu thought he deserved the slap.

"Well, I blew up one night at dinner and said that they had ruined our lives. Well, Heba walked up to me and slapped me. He then said that they had suffered more than we had." Atemu said.

"How?" Tea asked, angry.

"Think about it. They were forced to leave the only home they had known and were forced to live with people they didn't know as well as people who hated them. They were taken from their family, their friends, and their home. I mean, we didn't lose anything other than our single status. They, on the other hand, lost everything." Atemu said.

"Wow. I had never thought about it like that before." Tea said.

"Neither had I until Heba said that. When you think about it, he's right." Atemu said.

"Yeah. But aren't they cruel?" Tea asked.

"No. None of them have ever done anything to hurt us. I mean, we've argued with them. You've heard the others arguing. They've never tried to physically harm us or undermine our authority. In fact, they haven't interfered with Egypt in anyway other than offering suggestions to help resolve a problem." Atemu said.

"Hmm. I can see your point." Tea said. She looked over at Atemu and said, "What is Heba like, or do you not spend time with him?"

"I didn't at first, but I finally decided to try and be friends with him. I've learned a lot about him. Heba's more of a kind, gentle person. He hardly raises his voice to anyone. He's a very good listener, too." Atemu said.

Tea noticed a dreamy look in Atemu's eyes as he talked about Heba.

"Heba's also a great fighter. I've watched him train with Ryou, Malik, and Joey before, and he's a great warrior. I watched him fight in an actual battle before, too." Atemu said.

"Atemu." Tea said mischievously.

"What?" Atemu asked, missing the tone in Tea's voice.

"I think that you're in love with him." Tea said.

"What?! I ma not!" Atemu exclaimed, blushing lightly.

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes and your voice. You have never talked about anyone with such tenderness and you get a dreamy look when you talk about him. You're in love with him." Tea said.

Atemu looked away from her. "You're seeing things, Tea." Atemu said.

"No, I'm not. Maybe you don't want to admit it, but you do love him." Tea said.

Atemu grew quiet. "I've never thought about it before." Atemu said.

"Well, do you think about him a lot?" Tea asked.

"Well, yes." Atemu said.

"Do you dream about him every night?" Tea asked.

Atemu blushed, but said, "Yes."

"Do you enjoy spending time with him?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. I do. I prefer to spend time with him, actually." Atemu admitted.

"Trust me, Atemu. You are most certainly in love." Tea said.

'Maybe she's right. Maybe I am in love with Heba.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Later that day, Atemu lay on his bed in the room he was staying in.

Atemu kept replaying his earlier conversation with Tea in his mind. 'I had never really thought about it before, but now that I think about it, Tea's right. I do love Heba. In trying to be his friend, I ended up falling for him.' Atemu thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Atemu said, sitting up.

Yami opened the door and walked in. "There you are. I was wondering where you had disappeared to." Yami said.

"I was just in here thinking." Atemu said.

"About what?" Yami asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, Tea and I were talking earlier, and she pointed out something that I hadn't realized before." Atemu said.

"And what's that?" Yami asked.

"That I'm in love with Heba." Atemu answered.

"Finally!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu jumped at his brother's sudden exclamation. "What are you so happy about?" Atemu asked.

"Please. I've known that you were in love with Heba for almost a month now. I was wondering when you would finally figure it out." Yami said.

"You knew?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Atemu, everyone in the palace knows except for you and Heba. It's written all over your face." Yami said.

Atemu blushed. "I didn't realize that it was that obvious." Atemu said.

"Well, it was. I'm just glad that you have finally admitted it to yourself that you're in love with him." Yami said.

"And clue how Heba feels?" Atemu asked hopefully.

"Not a one." Yami admitted.

"You knew that I was in love with him, but you don't have a clue how he feels about me?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged. "He's hard to read at times. It's easy to tell what emotions he is displaying, but you can't tell what his hidden emotions are. You know hoe good Mahado is at reading other people's emotions, and he can't even tell." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"You know, you could tell Heba how you feel." Yami said.

"Not on your life." Atemu replied.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." Atemu said.

"So sue me." Yami shot back.

* * *

Aknankanon walked into one of the medical rooms and found Isis sitting beside Mahado, who was asleep. "Isis." Aknankanon said.

Isis stood up. "My Pharaoh, what can I do for you?" Isis asked.

"How is Mahado doing?" Aknankanon asked.

"He should make a full recovery. If it hadn't been for Lord Ryou using his healing magic and Karim donating blood, he would have died before we arrived here." Isis said, looking down at Mahado.

"We are indebted to them both." Aknankanon said.

Isis looked at him. "Pharaoh, I hope that I am not overstepping my bounds by saying this, but I don't think that Prince Heba and the others are the enemy." Isis said.

"Nor do I. They could have allowed all to die on the plane, and we wouldn't have known, but they saved everyone. I honestly think that we can trust them." Aknankanon said.

"I just don't understand how they can be like this when Emperor Kenshin is, well-" Isis trailed off.

"So power hungry and evil?" Aknankanon supplied.

"Well, yes." Isis said.

Aknankanon sighed. "I don't know, Isis. All I know is that I am now grateful for those arranged marriages." Aknankanon said.

"We all are." Isis said.

* * *

Heba walked toward one of the lounges. 'I need to sit somewhere for a while.' Heba thought. He walked into the lounge and froze.

Bakura and Ryou were locked in a deep kiss, and Ryou had his arms wrapped around Bakura's neck while Bakura's hands were tangled in Ryou's hair.

Heba smirked. 'Well, at least one set of them have finally admitted that they like each other.' Heba thought.

Bakura and Ryou hadn't noticed Heba in the room and were still kissing away.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had to the two jumping from each other.

Ryou looked at Heba with a deep blush on his face. "Oh, um, Heba. Hi.' Ryou said.

Heba smirked. "So, how long have you two actually been like this?" Heba asked.

Ryou turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Two months." Bakura said.

"KURA!" Ryou exclaimed.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Kura?" Heba asked.

Bakura shrugged. "He likes to call me that." Bakura said.

"Why the arguing still?" Heba asked.

"Well, I don't need Seto and Marik finding out. They'd tease me relentlessly." Bakura said.

"Despite the fact that they are in love with their own husbands." Heba said.

"Well, not like they're admitting it." Bakura said.

"And why are you hiding it, Ryou?" Heba asked.

"Well, I didn't know what you guys would think." Ryou said.

"Ry, if you're happy, I don't care. Not like you're doing anything wrong. He is your husband." Heba said.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. That's your job." Heba answered before starting to walk out of the room. He stopped and turned. "By the way, if you don't want to be caught again, I suggest going to one of your room and locking the door." Heba said before leaving.

Ryou turned red. "I hate when he does that." Ryou said.

"He makes a good suggestion. We can do more in our room." Bakura said before grabbing Ryou by the hand and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Heba walked down the hall once again, deciding to go to his room. 'It's the only place that I can go to relax.' Heba thought.

As he passed a room, Heba heard someone shout.

"MARIK!"

Heba recognized Malik's voice. "Okay. I don't even want to know." Heba said as he hurried by the room. 'I'm beginning to think that all of them are together and are hiding it.' Heba thought.

"Hey, Heba!"

Heba turned and saw Yami and Atemu approaching him. "What is it?" Heba asked.

"Any idea where Seto is?" Atemu asked.

"No. I haven't seen him today. I've just heard him." Heba answered.

"Huh. We can't find him anywhere, and we're supposed to be meeting Dad soon." Yami said.

"Isn't he in his room?" Heba asked.

"No. Think Joey might know where he is?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. We can ask." Heba said. He walked to Joey's room and knocked on the door. "Joey, are you in there?' Heba called.

"Um, yeah. Just a minute." Joey said.

There was scuffling inside the room that sounded like more than one person.

"Okay. What's that about?" Yami asked.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Heba exclaimed. He opened the door to find a half naked Joey in the room with Seto who looked like he had just thrown on his clothes.

Both looked rather stunned.

"You know, it would be easier if you just told people that you were together instead of practically ripping each other's throats out." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu weren't sure if they should be happy, shocked, or horrified. Happy that Seto was happy, shocked that they were together, or horrified at what they had interrupted.

"What do you want?" Seto growled.

"You're supposed to meet the Pharaoh." Heba said before closing the door.

"That was-unexpected." Yami said.

"Not surprising to me." Heba said before walking off.

"Do you think Marik and Bakura are actually together with their husbands?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Atemu answered.

* * *

After the meeting with Aknankanon, Atemu and Yami had cornered Bakura, Marik, and Seto.

"All right. Out with it." Atemu said.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Are you guys involved with your husbands or not?" Yami asked.

"How did you-" Bakura started, thinking Heba had told them something.

"Well, we caught Seto and Joey in a rather-compromising position, so we wondered if we should tell you to keep your doors locked?" Atemu asked.

Marik smirked. "So I'm finally getting some. So what?" Marik asked.

"Okay. I didn't need that image." Yami said, looking disgusted.

"So, you know. Now what?" Bakura asked.

"Keep your doors locked." Atemu said.

"Fine by me. I'm surprised it doesn't bother you." Seto said.

"Seto, we have known for a while that you guys were in love with your husbands. We just didn't know that you had admitted it yet." Yami said.

"If it makes you happy, go for it." Atemu said.

"Speaking of which, when are you telling your husband that you're in love with him?" Bakura asked.

"None of your business!" Atemu snapped before walking off.

"He doesn't plan to, does he?" Marik asked.

"Not as far as I know. I wish he would, though. It would be better than watching him watch Heba all of the time with that goofy look in his eyes all the time." Yami said.

Bakura snickered. "It is rather funny, isn't it?" Bakura asked.

"Just quit with the arguing." Yami said.

"We will now." Marik said.

"I won't." Seto said.

"Why not?" the three asked.

"Because I enjoy arguing with him." Seto said simply.

* * *

"So, you know?" Malik asked.

"I heard you." Heba said.

Malik blushed. "Oops." Malik said.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik were all looking at Heba, wondering what he was thinking.

"How long? I already know two months for Ryou." Heba said.

"Um, two and a half." Malik answered.

"About one and a half." Joey said.

"Well, if you're happy, that's fine. I'm glad that you have found happiness in your marriages." Heba said.

"What about you? I mean, we all know that you're in love with Atemu." Ryou said.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how he feels about me, so I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Heba said.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other, wondering if Heba would find his happiness like they had found theirs.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm not sure if this chapter was good or not, but I hoped that you liked it.

Next: Some things happen with Heba and Atemu.

R&R.


	11. Training and Admissions

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Training and Admissions

Aknankanon, Amara, Aknaudin, Isis, and Karim all starred in shock at the scene in front of them.

The five had gone into a lounge only to find that Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were all in the room.

However, the three couples were in no way arguing. In fact, they were happily making out with their respective husband.

Yami, who happened to be in the room, looked up from the book that he was reading and saw the stunned looks on his parents' as well as the others. He rolled his eyes and said, "Guys, if you're interested, we have company."

It took a moment, but the couples finally stopped making out.

"Oh, hi." Seto said.

"Hi? We come in here and see this and you all you can say is hi!" Aknaudin exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. It's not like were doing anything wrong." Seto said.

"Since when were you all on this good of terms?" Aknankanon asked.

"A while, actually." Ryou said, blushing lightly.

"Define a while." Aknaudin said.

"Well, Ryou and I have been getting along for about two months now. We get a long very well now." Bakura said, sending Ryou a leering look that had Ryou blushing.

"Too much information, Bakura." Aknankanon said.

"And the rest of you?" Isis asked.

"We've been together for two and a half months." Malik answered.

"And you two?" Aknaudin asked, looking at his own son.

"A month and a half." Seto said.

"Why the secrecy?" Karim asked.

"Mainly because these three," Joey said, pointing at Seto, Marik, and Bakura, "didn't want the other to know because they thought that they would have been teased relentlessly."

"You'll pay for that, puppy." Seto growled.

Joey shrugged, acting like it didn't matter.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Amara said, recovering from her shock.

"Does this mean that the arguments will stop?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes." Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik said at the same time Joey and Seto said, "No."

"Why keep on arguing?" Aknaudin asked.

"Because they enjoy arguing with each other." Yami said, having gone back to his book.

"I can handle one set arguing all the time better than I can handle two sets arguing." Aknankanon said.

Amara then noticed something. "Where are Atemu and Heba at?" Amara asked.

"Not sure. They left a little while ago." Seto said.

* * *

Heba blocked the sword that Atemu was using before he ducked down and tripped Atemu. Atemu fell flat on his back and looked up to see that Heba was coming down at him with his sword. Atemu rolled out of the way and got back onto his feet, barely having time to block Heba's sword. Heba then forced Atemu's sword up before kicking Atemu in the stomach, knocking Atemu down.

"Geez. Take it easy." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, you said that you wanted me to teach you to fight, and I am. I don't take it easy on anyone during a training session, regardless of who it is. You can ask Joey, Ryou, and Malik that." Heba said.

Atemu got to his feet. "Yeah, but I'm not the best fighter in the world." Atemu said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how to fight?" Heba asked.

"I can. I just don't train that often." Atemu said.

"Atemu, if you want me to train you, you're going to be training at least five hours every day." Heba said.

"Every day?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"What about the days the weather is bad?" Atemu asked.

"One, the weather isn't bad too often in Egypt. Two, there's an indoor training area." Heba said.

Atemu groaned. "You really don't take it easy, do you?" Atemu asked.

"No, I don't. You can either back out now, or be prepared for a rigorous training schedule." Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba and saw that Heba was serious. "Well, I asked, and I really want to learn, so I'll do what you say." Atemu said.

"Good. Now, get ready." Heba said, holding his sword in a defensive position.

Atemu did the same.

Heba then charged at Atemu. The two swung their swords back and forth, causing a metallic clanking sound to fill the air. Atemu brought his sword down horizontally at Heba, but Heba blocked Atemu's sword. Heb forced Atemu's sword up before he rammed his shoulder into Atemu, knocking the wind out of Atemu. Heba then grabbed Atemu by the wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, causing Atemu to crash onto the floor on his back.

Atemu groaned.

Heba smirked. "Just so you know, every training session is going to be like this." Heba said.

"Well, I'd better get used to pain." Atemu said.

Heba offered his hand to Atemu, who took it. Heba then pulled Atemu onto his feet.

Atemu dusted himself off.

"It won't be quite as bad as you think. Once you get the moves down, you'll last longer in a fight against me." Heba said.

"Why are you so good at fighting?" Atemu asked.

"I was set on a rigorous training schedule by one of the best warriors on the Millennial Kingdom. I had to train everyday regardless of the weather, and I had to train outside in the rain if it was raining. Plus, after my training was complete, I kept on training everyday in case my skills were ever needed." Heba said.

"Is that how Joey, Ryou, and Malik became your training partners?" Atemu asked.

"Pretty much." Heba said. He glanced over and said, "Maybe we should try physical fighting before we move on to sword fighting. It might be a little easier."

"If you think so." Atemu said.

Heba nodded.

The two then set their swords aside before they turned to face each other, raising their fists in a defensive manner before they started to fight again, this time, without the use of swords.

* * *

"Hey, Tea! Tristan!"

The two named turned to find Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Yami all approaching them.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"We were just wondering if you knew where Atemu and Heba were." Bakura said.

"Sorry. I've been in a meeting with my father all day, and I just got out about ten minutes ago. I haven't seen anyone." Tea answered.

"I saw them about two hours ago. They were heading toward one of the training areas." Tristan said.

"Training areas?" Tea asked.

"Hmm. Heba must have decided to do some training." Joey said.

Ryou frowned. "Then why didn't he come and find one of us? Heba usually comes and gets us to train with him." Ryou said.

"That is odd." Malik agreed.

"Why don't we head on over there and see? It's not that far from where we are now." Tea said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami said.

The group then headed to the training area.

* * *

Heba ducked to dodged Atemu's fist and then kicked at him. Atemu managed to block Heba's leg with his arm before he punched at Heba. Heba caught Atemu's fist and tried to punch Atemu, but Atemu caught Heba's fist in his free hand. Heba then brought his knee up into Atemu's stomach, knocking the wind out of Atemu. Heba then grabbed Atemu's arm and twisted him around before pinning both arms behind his back and forcing Atemu to his knees.

"Give up yet?" Heba asked.

"Given my position, I don't think that you have given me much of a choice." Atemu answered.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The two looked up to find that their friends had found them.

"Oh. Hi, guys." Atemu said.

"Hi? He has you trapped, and that's all that you can say!" Seto exclaimed.

Heba rolled his eyes. "It's not what it looks like." Heba said, letting go of Atemu.

Atemu then got onto his feet.

"What did you do? Recruit Atemu as your training partner, Heba?" Joey asked.

"Not exactly, but you're close." Heba said.

"What is going on?" Tea asked.

"I asked Heba to teach me how to fight. I've seen his style of fighting, and I wanted to learn it. We've been out here for about two hours training." Atemu explained.

"Oh! I'm guessing he beat you." Bakura said.

"Badly." Atemu said.

"I warned you that I don't it easy on anyone in training sessions, and I meant it." Heba said.

"He really doesn't." Ryou said.

"Yeah. He doesn't give anyone a break." Joey agreed.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one that he makes it hard for." Atemu said.

"We have all faced that, Atemu, Good luck." Joey said.

Atemu glared. "Thanks a lot." Atemu said.

"Atemu, we had better get back to work. We still have three more hours of training to get in today." Heba said.

"Three hours?" Tristan asked.

"He already told me I'll be training everyday for at least five hours a day." Atemu said.

"Well, good luck." Ryou, Malik, and Joey said before rushing off.

"What's up with them?" Tea asked.

"Don't want to get suckered into this." Heba answered.

"Bye!" Marik, Seto, and Bakura said before following their husbands.

"Mind me watching?" Yami asked.

"I don't care." Heba said.

"You just want to watch me get my ass kicked, don't you?" Atemu asked.

"It's so rare I just can't help it." Yami said with a smirk.

Atemu glared at his brother. "I'll get you back for this." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Okay. Let's get back to work." Heba said.

Atemu nodded, and the two continued with their training session.

* * *

Kenshin paced back and forth across the throne room. "There has to be something that I can do." Kenshin said.

Matsumoto watched as his king paced. "You do realize that that isn't helping." Matsumoto said.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Kenshin bellowed.

Matsumoto jumped. He hadn't realized that Kenshin was in such a bad mood.

"There has to be a way to get Egypt to start a war with me. I have had them attacked twice, and nothing has happened. How can that damned pharaoh not want a war after all this?!" Kenshin shouted.

"Perhaps because he knows that it's pointless." Matsumoto said.

"What do you mean?!" Kenshin demanded.

"The pharaoh is an intelligent man. He probably knows that he has no hope of winning a way against us, so he is letting these things go since no one was seriously injured." Matsumoto said.

"Damn it! I am going to have to think of something else, and something more drastic at that!" Kenshin growled.

"Might I suggest that you wait to make such a move." Matsumoto said.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I?!" Kenshin thundered, turning to glare at Matsumoto so fiercely that the man flinched.

Matsumoto knew that he was treading on thin ice. "Sire, I mean no disrespect, but we have been linked to two serious incidents against Egypt. One, they could buy as merely coincidental. Two, still a strong coincidence. Three, not so much. They might inform every kingdom on Earth, and we know that not all the kingdoms would buy three incidents being nothing more coincidence. I am merely suggesting that we wait and be more secretive." Matsumoto said.

Kenshin seemed to calm down. "I will need to wait a while to let these other two incidents pass over then." Kenshin said.

"It might be wise to consider eliminating Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik." Matsumoto said.

"Yes. They are clearly the only reason that neither of these plans worked." Kenshin agreed.

"Their loyalty lies with Egypt now, and they will continue to defend the Egyptians to any attacks that you make against them. We need to find a way to kill them." Matsumoto said.

"Then we will just need to find that way." Kenshin said.

* * *

From the shadows, three men in armor had watched the conversation between Kenshin and Matsumoto, and they did not like anything that they had heard.

Quietly so that they were not detected, the three slipped out of the throne room and headed to a secret room.

Once inside, the three men looked at each other.

One was dressed in aquamarine colored armor, one was in red armor, and one was in black armor.

"What do we do now, Timaeous?" the one in red armor said.

"I do not know, Hermos. This is a very delicate situation." the one in aquamarine, Timaeous, said.

"I know that, but we must do something. Prince Heba, Lord Joey, Lord Ryou, and Lord Malik could be in danger." Hermos said.

Timaeous looked over and said, "Critias, what do you think?'

The one in black armor, known as Critias, looked up. "I believe that we should inform the rebellion. They will be able to get someone to go to Egypt and warm them." Critias said.

"Agree. We must be careful in informing them. We cannot be too careful with who we trust." Timaeous said.

* * *

Heba was still in the middle of his training session with Atemu.

Atemu ducked to avoid a punch and nearly fell flat on his face.

Heba stopped. "Atemu, are you okay?" Heba asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine, H-Heba." Atemu said as he panted.

Heba shook his head. "You know, you could have told me that you were dead tired." Heba said.

"Then would you be offended if I collapsed?" Atemu asked.

"No." Heba answered.

"Good." Atemu said before he fell down to the floor and sat there as he tried to regain his breath.

Heba walked over. "You actually did well for your first session." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. You have to remember that I have been training for years. You're just now starting the kind of training that I went through. Trust me. You did very well for your first training session." Heba assured him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I thought for sure that you were disappointed. I know that I didn't do that well." Atemu said.

"You'll get better as time goes on. You just have to give it some time." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Okay. Thanks. I appreciate you taking the time to teach me everything." Atemu said.

"It's not problem." Heba replied.

Heba reached out with a hand to Atemu. Atemu then reached up and took Heba's hand. Heba pulled Atemu up, but Atemu lost his balance and went stumbling forward.

CRASH!

Atemu and Heba landed on the ground. With their lips locked and Atemu on top.

Both were wide-eyed as they recovered from the shock.

Atemu instantly jumped away. "Heba, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I am so sorry!" Atemu said quickly.

"No. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have worked you so hard! It was entirely my own fault!" Heba said just as quickly.

Both were blushing madly and not even looking at each other.

'Damn it! I shouldn't have lost my footing like that! I am so embarrassed!' Atemu thought. He flashed back to that kiss. 'Than again, I did enjoy kissing Heba. It just felt so right.' Atemu thought.

'I can't believe that that happened! It wasn't supposed to! I'll be the first one to admit that I was completely at fault. I should have known better than to push Atemu as hard as I did.' Heba thought. He then thought about the moment when their lips had met. 'But I did enjoy that kiss.' Heba told himself.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Atemu chanced a glance up and saw that Heba was blushing bright red 'Why is he blushing?' Atemu asked himself. He then got to his feet.

Heba was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Atemu get up or move closer to him, but he did notice when Atemu was in front of him. "Um, Atemu? What is it?" Heba asked, his blush growing.

Atemu watched Heba for a moment before he decided to act. "Heba, I hope that you'll forgive me for this." Atemu said.

"For wh-" Heba was cut off.

Atemu had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Heba's. Heba was taken off guard for a moment, shocked at Atemu suddenly kissing him. He quickly overcame the shock and kissed Atemu back. Taking that as a good sign, Atemu then deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Heba. Heba then wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as he fell into the kiss. After a few moments, the two broke apart for air.

Atemu and Heba starred into each other's eyes, seeing the love that the other had for him.

"Heba, there's something that I need to tell you." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"I admit that when we were first forced to get married, I didn't like the idea in the least, but since we started becoming friends, I found myself developing feelings for you. Heba, I've fallen in love with you, and I just want you to know that." Atemu said.

Heba smiled at him. "Atemu, I feel the same way. I fell in love with you without realizing, and it took me a while to finally admit it to myself. I do love you, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu smiled as he leaned his forehead against Heba's. "Then, maybe this marriage will work out for the best after all." Atemu said.

Heba smiled back. "I agree." Heba said.

Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba again.

* * *

From the side, Yami was watching the two. He smiled when he saw them kiss.

'Great! I am so glad that Atemu finally told Heba how he felt. They both deserve to be happy after everything that they are going through. I'm just so glad that Heba returns his feelings.' Yami thought.

Deciding to give them some privacy, Yami walked off.

'Well, at least they are all happy now.' Yami thought as he walked on.

* * *

"Where is Atemu? I haven't seen him in hours." Aknankanon said.

"Heba's probably kicking his ass." Bakura said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Amara exclaimed.

Ryou whacked Bakura in the head. "Kura! You could have explained that a little better!" Ryou scolded.

"Why? It's the truth." Bakura said.

Seto sighed. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Atemu wanted to learn to fight in the style Heba does, so he asked Heba to train him. They were training earlier. Heba's a better fighter than Atemu, so Atemu is probably losing." Seto said.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Amara said.

"It's not a bad idea. Heba's style is interesting." Aknankanon said.

"Heba was trained by one of the best warriors in the Millennial Kingdom. Not many can challenge him and win." Ryou said.

"After seeing him in action, I would believe that." Marik said.

"Well, I personally think that it's a good thing." Aknaudin said.

"Yes. He will be able to fight well should anyone try and attack him." Isis agreed.

"By the way, how's Mahado?' Joey asked.

"Ornery." Isis answered.

"In other words, he wants out of bed so that he can go about his duties, and he can't for health reasons." Seto said.

"Pretty much." Isis said.

"We all know that Mahado doesn't like to just lay around and do nothing. We can't do anything but put up with it until he get well." Aknankanon said.

"For the sake of everyone's sanity, I truly hope that it is soon." Isis said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had gone to their separate rooms to shower before they both went to Atemu's room to talk.

"Heba, how long have you known you've felt like this about me?" Atemu asked.

"Well, in all honesty, I've known about two months, but I only just admitted it to myself about three weeks ago." Heba said.

"And you never said anything to me. Why?" Atemu asked.

"I didn't know how you felt, and I enjoyed the friendship that we had. I didn't want to destroy it if you didn't feel the same way." Heba said.

Atemu leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "Well, you don't need to worry about that. I do feel the same way." Atemu said.

"I noticed." Heba answered.

"How about we keep this relationship to ourselves for now?" Atemu asked.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I would much rather be able to enjoy the relationship before people start to hound us about it." Atemu said.

"I understand. I also think that it's a good idea." Heba said. He then kissed Atemu.

The two then started to talk about different things for a while.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos are good guys.

Next: A little trouble.

R&R.


	12. Plot Revealed

Here's the next chapter.

I decided to add in Conquestshipping(MaixValon), but it won't be a major pairings. Mainly just mentioned.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Plot Revealed

After spending a week in England, the group from Egypt was ready to return home.

"Are we sure that there isn't someone on the plane that shouldn't be?" Seto asked.

"Of course there isn't!" Shada retorted.

"Last time, we thought that, and we ended up getting hijacked." Seto said.

"Calm down, boys. I had the plane triple-checked beforehand. There is no one on the plane that shouldn't be. Karim and Shada will do a look through as well once we are all on the plane before we take off just to be safe." Aknankanon explained.

"Good. One hijacking is bad enough." Yami said.

Aknankanon understood the boys' concern given what they had gone through before. He couldn't blame them for being a little edgy, but he also was going to make sure that something like that never happened again.

The group then boarded the _Egyptian Royal 1._

Unsurprisingly, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Joey, and Seto all wanted to sit with their husbands this time around.

Yami, Atemu, and Heba all sat together in one of the four-seated areas.

Mahado, though still recovering, was allowed to sit in one of the areas, and Isis sat with him. Karim and Shada would sit with them after they checked the plane to make sure that only the people that were supposed to be on board were on the plane.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Aknaudin all sat together as well.

"I've never seen Seto so paranoid." Aknaudin said.

"Given what they went through when they were coming to England, you can't blame him for being so on edge. I would be surprised if they were not edgy." Aknankanon said.

"I just hope that this flight is uneventful." Amara said.

"It will be. Besides, we have Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik on this plane, and I think that they have proven that they can handle just about anything." Aknankanon said.

"That is something that I think we all agree on." Aknaudin said.

Yami looked out the window. "I hope that this flight is uneventful. I don't want a repeat of the last flight we were on.' Yami said.

"Don't worry, Yami. They've taken enough protective measures to ensure that we are safe on this flight. Besides, after seeing how Heba handled that last flight, I think that we would be fine." Atemu said.

Heba blushed lightly at the comment. "Everything I did I did on instinct." Heba said.

"Next time we're in a situation like that, I want to be around you and your instinct." Atemu said.

Karim and Shada finished checking the plane before they returned to where the others were sitting.

"Everything is secure, Pharaoh." Karim said.

"Good. Now, we can go home." Aknankanon said.

After getting the orders, the pilot started the plane, and the plane took off from the English palace, starting to head to Egypt.

* * *

"I have word from the Knights." Rafael said as he walked into a conference room.

Valon and Alister were in the room with a man with aqua colored hair and green eyes.

"What did they say?" Valon asked.

"It says that Kenshin and Matsumoto are planning to try and have Prince Heba, Lord Ryou, Lord Malik, and Lord Joey killed." Rafael said.

"What?!" the group exclaimed.

"It seems that Kenshin fears that having them in Egypt was a mistake, and he wants to rectify that mistake." Rafael said.

"Let me see that." the aqua-haired man said.

Rafael handed the paper to the man, who read over it.

"What do you think, Lord Dartz?" Alister asked.

"I think that we need to warn Prince Heba of the impending threat. We may not know the specifics of it, but he needs to know what Kenshin is plotting." Dartz said.

"One of us need to go to the Millennial Kingdom to warn him." Rafael said.

"I agree. We will need to be careful. We can't be caught by any of Kenshin's soldiers." Dartz said.

"Shouldn't we see what Lord Solomon thinks?" Alister asked.

"What I think about what?" an elderly man asked.

The four turned to see a man with gray, spiked hair and violet eyes in the room.

"The Knights were able to get information on what Kenshin is plotting." Dartz said as he handed the paper to the man.

"Oh, dear! He plans to kill Heba!" the man said.

"We were thinking of someone going to warn Prince Heba, Lord Solomon. What do you think?" Valon asked.

Solomon looked at the paper again. "Heba needs to know. He has to be able to defend himself should Kenshin send someone to kill him or the others." Solomon said.

"I'll volunteer to go." Valon said.

"All right. We'll plan out how to distract Kenshin so he doesn't notice that someone has left the Millennial Kingdom to go to Egypt." Solomon said.

Rafael, Alister, and Valon left.

"Solomon, is this best?" Dartz asked.

"Dartz, I understand your concern. I am not doing this merely because Heba is my grandson. If he were to be killed, Kenshin could turn it on the Pharaoh and Egypt and say that they had him killed. It would give him all he needed to launch his war. We can't let that happen." Solomon said.

"You have made your point." Dartz said.

"I only hope that they manage to stop this madness." Solomon said.

* * *

Everyone was glad when they returned to Egypt.

"I am going to go to bed and sleep for a week." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and I am not getting out of bed." Marik said.

"I'll have so much fun." Malik said sarcastically.

Marik grinned at him. "I never said that I would be spending that time alone." Marik said.

Malik scowled. "Is that all you ever think about?!" Malik snapped.

"Yes." Marik answered.

"At least he's honest." Seto said, an arm wrapped around Joey's waist.

The three couples soon broke off and headed into one of their rooms.

"Well, I don't think that we'll be seeing them for a while, and I certainly don't want see them for a while." Yami said.

Heba placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder and said, "Come on, Atemu."

"What are we doing?" Atemu asked.

Heba smirked. "Well, since we were on a plane all day, we weren't able to get to our training sessions, so we're going to do it now." Heba answered.

"Now?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba nodded a yes.

"B-but it's eight at night!" Atemu protested.

"Yeah. Isn't that kind of late?" Yami asked.

Heba crossed his arms. "Atemu, remember when I said that I had a rigorous training schedule. Five hours a day regardless. It's either five hours now, or we do ten hours tomorrow." Heba said.

"Ten-hours?" Atemu asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"Let's go." Atemu said.

Heba and Atemu then walked off to begin their training session.

"Wow. Heba really is strict." Yami remarked. He then headed to his own room, thinking that he was glad that he wasn't the one who had to train like that.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Atemu punched out at Heba, but Heba grabbed Atemu' by his hand and rammed his knee up into Atemu's stomach. Atemu had the wind knocked out of him, but managed to move back out of the way before Heba could strike him again. Heba then kicked at Atemu, but Atemu grabbed Heba's foot and flipped Heba backwards. Heba flipped through the air and landed on his feet before going back at Atemu. Atemu blocked Heba's fist with his arm before he tried to punch Heba, but Heba ducked out of the way.

The two backed off and took a small break.

"Atemu, you're learning fast. I'm impressed." Heba said.

"Well, I've been training five hours a day for a straight week. I should be getting better." Atemu said.

Heba laughed lightly. "I agree. Come on. Back to work." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu agreed.

The two then went back to their training.

From a corner, a dark figure stood holding a knife. The figure gritted their teeth as they watched. 'I'll make you pay for ruining everything!' the figure thought angrily.

Atemu punched out at Heba, but Heba ducked to avoid the punch and turned to kick Atemu in the chest, causing Atemu to stumble backwards. Atemu regained his footing and resumed a battle stance.

Heba felt a wave of power and froze, his eyes widening. 'Someone is here! With evil intentions!' Heba thought.

Atemu frowned when he noticed Heba's distracted expression. 'He told me never to get distracted.' Atemu thought. "Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked cautiously, not sure if this might be a trick Heba was playing on him.

"Atemu, when I tell you to duck, do it!" Heba hissed lowly.

Atemu thought for a moment that maybe Heba was joking, but the look in his eyes told Atemu that this wasn't a joke, and that he should do what Heba said. "All right, Heba. Just say the word." Atemu answered.

Heba heightened his magical senses to be aware of everything.

The figure then lunged out.

"DUCK!" Heba shouted.

Atemu dropped to his stomach on the ground as Heba lunged forward.

Heba grabbed the figure and threw the man back against the wall. He then lunged forward and grabbed the man, pinning him to the wall.

Atemu looked up to see that Heba had a man pinned to the wall. "What is the meaning of this?!" Atemu demanded.

"It doesn't matter, you damned prince!" the man spat.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Then you have signed your death warrant." Atemu said.

"Atemu, go and get some guards. I'll hold him." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and left the room.

The man smirked internally. 'Good. Now, he can die alone.' the man thought.

Heba noticed movement in the shadows. 'So, he wasn't working alone.' Heba thought. He starred into the man's eyes with such coldness that the man flinched. "You're not as smart as you think you are." Heba said.

"What does that mean?" the man demanded.

"This." Heba answered. He turned and threw the man into the corner.

The man slammed into another man and knocked him to the ground. Both men got up and charged at Heba.

Heba ducked and then kicked out, kicking of the men in the stomach with such force that he was thrown to the ground. Heba turned and kicked the other man in the chest. The man stumbled back and then lashed out with a dagger. Heba moved to the side out of the way before he turned and kicked the dagger out of the man's hand. The other man came up behind Heba and grabbed him from behind, trapping Heba's arms.

The other man smirked. "Game over." the man said, picking up a dagger.

"You're both idiots." Heba said.

"Not likely." the man who held Heba captive said.

Heba then slammed his head back into the man's head. The man cried out as he let Heba drop. The other man brought the dagger down at Heba. Heba moved to the side out of the way and then grabbed the man's wrist, twisting his wrist painfully.

The man screamed as he heard his wrist snap from the breaking bone, forcing him to drop the dagger. Heba then brought his knee up into the man's stomach before bringing his elbow down into the man's back, forcing the man to the ground.

The other man recovered and grabbed the dagger. He charged at Heba and brought the dagger down at Heba from behind. Heba moved to the side and reached back, grabbing the man by the wrist. Heba then ducked down and dragged the man over his shoulder, sending him crashing down onto the other man.

A groan of pain escaped the two men.

At the moment, Atemu returned with two guards to find that there were two men instead of one.

"Heba, what happened?" Atemu asked, going over to his husband.

"There was more than one.' Heba answered.

The guards grabbed the two injured men.

"Prince Atemu, what do you want us to do with them?" one of the guards asked.

"Take them to the dungeons. They're both charged with attempted murder of me and Heba. My father will deal with them later." Atemu said.

The guards nodded and took the men away.

"That was close." Atemu said.

"Not really. They weren't even a challenge. I took them down easily." Heba said.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're all right." Atemu said.

Heba stood quiet for a moment. 'Those two weren't Millennials.' Heba thought.

"Is your father never going to stop trying to kill us?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, they weren't Millennials." Heba said.

Atemu immediately understood the implications. "Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "I could sense it. They weren't Millennials." Heba said.

"Oh." Atemu said, understanding.

"I'm sorry, Atemu, but they were Egyptians." Heba said.

"I understand. It's not your fault. It's theirs." Atemu assured him.

Heba sighed. "We're calling this training session over." Heba said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

The two then left the room.

* * *

The following day, Aknankanon learned that two people had attacked Atemu and Heba the night before.

"They what?! Aknankanon shouted.

Everyone cringed at the volume that Aknankanon's voice had reached.

"Father, we're fine. They didn't even manage to hurt either one of us." Atemu said.

"That's not the point, Atemu! I am tired of people trying to kill you!" Aknankanon growled.

"Is Kenshin never going to get the point?" Joey asked.

"They weren't Millennials, Joey." Heba said.

"They weren't?" Ryou asked.

Heba shook his head.

"They were Egyptians?!" Amara cried.

"They were, Mother. I think that there are still people who resent the fact that we are married to them. These men just tried to end things the worst way." Atemu said.

"I am not standing for this! I am letting the kingdom know not to do this anymore!" Aknankanon growled.

"Pharaoh, I don't think it will help. The people are going to resent us, and we can't change what they do." Heba said.

"He makes a point." Shada agreed.

Aknankanon sighed. "I'm just glad that you were able to stop this." Aknankanon said.

A guard came into the room. "Pharaoh." the man said, kneeling.

"What is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"There is someone from the Millennial Kingdom here." the guard said.

"Who is it?" Aknankanon demanded, a little worried.

"There is a man and woman. Valon and Mai Valentine." the guard said.

"Mai and Valon!" Heba exclaimed.

"You know them?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I do." Heba said.

"Then show them in." Aknankanon said.

The guard nodded and left.

"Who are they?" Amara asked.

"Mai is my half-sister, and Valon is her husband." Heba answered.

A few moments later, Valon was shown into the room with a blonde-haired woman with violet eyes.

"Mai!" Heba said happily, running to hug her.

"Heba, it's great to see you again, little brother." Mai said, happily return ring to hug.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Valon asked.

Heba laughed. "Sorry, Valon. It's great to see you again, too." Heba said, hugging his brother-in-law.

"What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked as he walked over with Ryou and Malik.

"I wish we were here with better news." Mai said.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk?" Valon asked.

"Anything you have to say you can see in front of us." Aknankanon said.

"He's right. What is it, Valon?" Heba asked.

"We came to warn you. Kenshin is up to something." Valon said.

"What else is new?" Joey asked.

"He plans on killing all four of you." Mai said.

"Us?!" Ryou exclaimed.

Mai nodded.

"Why would he want to kill them?" Atemu asked, worried.

"Well, things didn't work out like he thought they would. He thought that with them married to you, he could gain a foothold in Egypt, but that hasn't happened. He then resorted to attacking you discreetly, hoping that he could force you to start a war, Pharaoh. But every attempt has been foiled." Valon explained.

"By us." Heba supplemented.

"Exactly." Mai said.

"You've become a hindrance to his plans, so he plans to get rid of you." Shada said.

"Any idea when he plans to do that?" Bakura asked.

"No. With the other two attacks, he decided to wait. It would seem too suspicious for three attacks to happen so soon between each other that could be linked back to the Millennial Kingdom. He's going to wait until it's settled down." Mai said.

"How did you find out?" Karim asked.

"The Knights told us." Valon said.

"The Knights? Who are they?" Isis asked.

"The Knights are three great soldiers. They serve under the Emperor." Ryou said.

"Why would they tell you then?" Amara asked.

"Because the Knights hate the way that Kenshin rules. They have grown sick of it." Mai said.

"The Knights, Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos, have been a part of the rebellion since before we were married." Joey said.

"They are trying to keep us as updated as possible without getting caught." Valon said.

"So, they are on your side?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. They are informants." Malik said.

"We just wanted you to know so that you can be on guard." Valon said.

"We will be. Thanks for warning us." Heba said.

Mai smiled. "You're my brother, Heba. There's no way that we wouldn't try and warn you." Mai said.

"We need to get back, thought. That distraction will only last for so long." Valon said.

"Right. Be careful, and thanks." Heba said.

Valon and Mai nodded before leaving.

"What distraction?" Aknaudin asked.

"Any member of the Millennial Royal family can sense it when a large amount of magic is used. They had to do something to distract my father from realizing they had come here." Heba said.

"Don't worry. If I know them, they found a good way to distract him." Joey said.

"Well, you four need to be on guard at all times from now on." Aknankanon said.

"We all do. I wouldn't put it past any of them to hurt any of you, too." Joey said.

"All right. I guess we all need to be on guard then." Amara agreed.

"Brother, I think that you should deal with those two men now." Aknaudin said.

"Yes, I do need to. Karim. Shada. Go and get them." Aknankanon ordered.

The two named nodded and walked out of the room.

The others went on got into their customary planes during court.

A few moments later, Karim and Shada returned with a few guards who were forcing the two men into the room.

The two men were forced to kneel before the throne.

"You are both charged with the attempted assassination of Crown Prince Atemu and his husband, Prince. Heba. How do you plead?" Aknaudin asked.

"We weren't going after Prince Atemu. It's that damned Millennial!" one of the men spat.

Heba remained unfazed by it. Such things didn't bother him.

"You are charged with attempts on both because you could have killed either one of them in the situation you were in. You will both be sentences to death for your attempt." Aknankanon said.

The two were then led away, obviously angry.

"Heba, I am sorry for what they said." Aknankanon said.

"Things like that don't bother me, Pharaoh. You don't need to apologize to me." Heba assured him.

* * *

"What are you going to do about your father?" Atemu asked.

"There isn't anything that I can do, Atemu. I'm just going to have to wait and see what he tries to do." Heba said.

"Well, I hope that this ends soon." Atemu said.

"I know how you feel." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "Of course, I know a way to get your mind off of this." Atemu said. He then leaned forward and captured Heba's lips with his own.

Heba was taken off guard, but kissed back.

When the kiss was broker, Heba said, "You're not getting out of training today."

"Damn." Atemu muttered.

Heba laughed.

* * *

"So, you warned him?" Dartz asked.

"Yes, I did." Valon said.

"I just hope that they care careful." Mai said.

"I wouldn't worry about them. They can take care of themselves." Rafael said.

"We must be prepared for anything. Kenshin will try anything to bring us down." Dartz said.

"We need to end this madness soon before Egypt ends up becoming our enemy." Alister said.

Solomon looked at them all. "There is little that we can do right now. We must wait for the right time to attack." Solomon said.

"When will that be?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know, but we need to plan out carefully. Once we launch the last battle, it will be the only chance we have to bring Kenshin down. We must do this right." Solomon said.

"We will." Mai said.

'I only hope that you are right, Mai.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Kenshin starred out the window, seething. 'I can't believe all my plans have been ruined! I should have had Heba killed instead of sending him to Egypt to be married to that damned prince!' Kenshin thought angrily.

Kenshin turned and walked over to the bed, sitting down. 'I will not let my plans fail through. Heba and the others may have managed to sidetrack them, but I am not going to lose.' Kenshin thought.

A smirk found it's way to Kenshin's lips. 'I will gain control over all of Earth starting with Egypt. I will control everything. No one will be able to challenge me.' Kenshin thought.

He then went to bed, preparing for the next day.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Note 1: Dartz is a good guy in this. He won't betray the rebellion.

Note 2: Since Mai and Yugi have the same color eyes in the anime, I figured I could have them as brother and sister. It's just the way I decided to do this one. Sorry if anyone doesn't like it.

Next: A ball. The next couple of chapters will be more laid back and deal with romance before more actions comes in.

R&R.


	13. Egyptian Ball

This is a more relaxed chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Egyptian Ball

"So, there's a ball coming up?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It's an annual ball that takes place every year." Atemu said.

"It's boring." Bakura said.

"You always say that." Yami said.

"Because he's right." Marik stated.

The group was sitting in the lounge.

"So, what's the ball for?" Joey asked.

"It's just an annual ball where all the nobles of the kingdom are invited here to eat, dance, and mingle for the night." Seto said.

"In other words, they get to enjoy the luxury of the palace for a while." Heba said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"What's so bad about that?" Ryou asked.

"Well, the women are all over us because they think that they might have a chance with us. There are even some guys that are like that. It's irritating!" Bakura growled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it this time, Kura. I'll be with you the entire night." Ryou assured him.

"Good. I won't have to hit anyone this time." Bakura said.

"Hit?" Ryou asked.

"There was this one guy that wouldn't give up on Bakura during the last ball. He went as far as to try to force himself on Bakura. Bakura was so angry that he punched the guy in the jaw and broke his jaw." Marik said.

"Well, that's understandable if the guy forced himself on you." Ryou said.

"Oh, yeah. And if he's here again, I'll do it again." Bakura said.

"No, you won't." Ryou said.

"Why not?!" Bakura growled, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll do it for you. You're my husband, and I'm not going to stand for anyone else coming onto you." Ryou said.

"Okay. They're in trouble at the ball." Yami said.

Bakura smirked. "I don't mind." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I bet you don't." Yami muttered.

"Okay. We all have to be at the ball. That's all that really matters in this situation." Atemu said.

"I think that we get it." Joey said.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Aknaudin were all in Aknankanon's office.

"How do you think that this ball will go?" Aknaudin asked.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked her brother-in-law.

"We all know that there are people who loath the fact that Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura are married to Millennial. There may be nobles who try to kill them." Aknaudin said.

"That will not happen." Aknankanon said.

"How do you know?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon looked up from his work to look at them. "Simple. Before any noble is allowed to enter the palace, they will be searched for any kind of weapons. Their cars, the people with them, and any kind of bag will be searched before they are allowed in. I am not going to let anything happen." Aknankanon said determinedly.

"That's a good safety measure." Aknaudin agreed.

"I do know that Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik can all defend themselves, but I would rather not have any incidents at the ball." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Aknaudin added.

* * *

"Atemu, do you like the balls?" Heba asked as he walked in the gardens with Atemu.

"Not really. Since I was the Crown Prince, I always had the most people chasing me. The ball would barely start before I was swarmed with girls and boys who all wanted the chance to dance with me because they thought that they might be able to seduce me. It was downright irritating. I actually love balls and dancing. I just hate the way so many people come onto me the way they do." Atemu said.

"Do you think that they will continue this time since you are married to me now, or will they keep trying?" Heba asked.

"They'll keep trying. The girls think that if they can get me to have sex with them and they get pregnant, they would automatically get to marry me, and ii would be forced to divorce you." Atemu said.

"Would that happen?" Heba asked.

"No because I'm not going to put myself into a position that I could be seduced." Atemu said.

"No. Not that. I mean, if that were to happen, would you have divorce me and marry the girl? In a hypothetical situation?" Heba asked.

"No. By law, it would be my choice. Actually, the woman could be killed if she had my child. It would be your choice, but you could have the woman killed if you wanted." Atemu said.

"Well, if you ever put yourself in that situation, you would be a dead man." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "I know, and I don't plan on putting myself in that sort of situation. Besides, I don't like women in that way. I have preferred guys to girls for the last few years." Atemu said.

"Well, it's a good thing that I was male then." Heba said.

Atemu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Heba to him. He then kissed Heba.

Heba kissed Atemu back.

"Besides, I certainly won't be in that situation because I am going to be with you the entire night." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "You most certainly are." Heba agreed. He then kissed Atemu again.

"Did I mention what you have to wear?" Atemu asked.

Heba looked at him. "What does that mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, you see, any member of the Royal family has to dress a certain way, so you have to dress that way, too." Atemu said.

"What exactly do I have to wear, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Why don't I show you?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded and followed Atemu inside to Atemu's room.

Atemu then took out a few articles of clothing.

Heba looked from Atemu to the clothing back to Atemu. "Tell me you are joking." Heba said.

"No, Heba. I'm not." Atemu said.

Heba looked at the leather pants and the tight shirt. There was also a cape that was crimson along with a few bracelets as well as a neck belt.

"Heba, this is what we have to wear." Atemu said.

"Including the bracelets and neck belt?" Heba asked.

"Oh. No. Those are just a few accessories that I choose to wear. Yami likes to wear them, too. The pants, the shirt, and the cape you don't have a choice on." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't wear leather, but I suppose I can deal." Heba said. He then had another thought. "Do your father and uncle have to wear something like that, too?" Heba asked, not able to Aknankanon or Aknaudin wearing something like that.

"No. They have something different to wear." Atemu answered.

"I didn't think that that was something that they would wear." Heba said.

"Nope. When they were our age, I'm sure that they did, but not now." Atemu said.

"Well, where do I get mine?" Heba asked.

"The tailor is already making it. The clothes should be done by tomorrow." Atemu said.

"Okay. That's not quite as bad as I thought it might be." Heba said.

"I just didn't know how you would feel about it since I've never seen you wear anything like that." Atemu said.

"I get it." Heba said.

"Good. I'm glad that you don't mind too much." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice in the matter, Atemu." Heba said as Atemu put the clothes back into the closet.

"Did you have balls back in the Millennial Kingdom?" Atemu asked.

"No. My father sees them as pointless. Besides, he thinks that by not doing that, it will keep the nobles in their place. He doesn't want them thinking that they are just as important as he is, so he makes sure that they don't have a reason to think that." Heba said.

"Well, that sucks." Atemu said.

"I know. It doesn't matter. You might want to tell me how I should act, though." Heba said.

"Nothing special, Heba. At the start, Father just says a few words, and we stand at the throne with him. After he is finished, the ball starts. You can eat, mingle, or dance. The only thing you have to do is keep a regal air about you, be polite, and don't start trouble." Atemu said.

"I might need to have a little talk with Joey and Malik before the ball. They are the ones that would cause trouble." Heba said.

"It doesn't matter. Bakura and Marik always cause trouble. Keeping out of trouble is more not make my father's headache worse." Atemu said.

"Okay. I get it." Heba said.

"Good." Atemu said. He then leaned forward and kissed Heba.

Heba moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as the kiss deepened. Atemu ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Heba opened his mouth, and Atemu slipped his tongue inside. Atemu started to roam around the inside of Heba's mouth, making sure to map out every inch of Heba's mouth.

Soon, the need for air forced the two to break apart.

"You seem to like kissing a lot." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "That's because I'm addicted to kissing you." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "You can be a romantic at times." Heba said.

"Maybe." Atemu said before kissing Heba again.

* * *

~The Night of the Ball~

"Okay. So, I don't look so bad." Heba said, looking at himself in the full-length mirror in the room.

"I think that you look great." Atemu said from where he was sitting in a chair with one leg thrown over the arm while the other was on the floor.

Heba turned and glared at him. "You would think I look good naked." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "Is that a promise for some time in the near future?" Atemu asked.

Heba walked over. "Do me a favor and get your mind out of the gutter? I would rather not have to fight you off all night." Heba said.

Atemu stood up. "All right, Heba. I'll keep my mind out of the gutter." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said.

"But during the ball. My mind is going right back to the gutter the moment that the ball is over." Atemu stated.

Heba groaned. "You are hopeless." Heba said.

"Yes, I am." Atemu said, leaning forward to kiss Heba.

"Atemu." Heba warned.

"Hey. We're not at the ball yet." Atemu said.

"We're going there now. Come on." Heba said, grabbing Atemu by the arm and dragging him out of the bedroom.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Yami asked as he walked at a fast pace to keep up with his brother and brother-in-law.

"His mind is in the gutter." Heba said as he walked away from the two.

"I didn't realize you two were sleeping together." Yami said.

Atemu huffed. "I wish." Atemu muttered.

"Ah. Meaning you're being denied." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter. I mean, he's not ready, and I respect that." Atemu said.

"Doesn't stop you from trying to seduce him, though." Yami said.

"No, it doesn't." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were sitting on their thrones in the ballroom.

The priests, Atemu, Heba, Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were all in their respective places as well.

Aknankanon then stood up. "I would like to thank everyone for coming this evening. I hope that you enjoy yourselves this night." Aknankanon said.

The ball then started.

The musicians started to play, and there were a few couples who went on out to the dance floor to dance while other chose to stand around talking and eating.

Heba and Atemu had gone down from the throne along with Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Yami.

"Do your parents not do anything?" Heba asked.

"Not normally. They usually stay there and just talk to each other and Aknaudin. They have gone through these balls so many times that I think it has become somewhat monotonous to them." Atemu said.

"Well, they probably don't have much to do unless your parents dance." Heba said.

"They don't. My father loathes dancing." Atemu said.

The two walked over to the refreshment table and got themselves a drink.

"Hi, Prince Atemu." a female voice said.

Atemu turned and internally cringed. He really didn't want to have to talk to this girl. "Hello, Lady Vivian. It's nice to see you again." Atemu said, forcing a fake smile.

Heba could tell that Atemu was faking the smile and the politeness. He then looked over the girl, Vivian.

Vivian had dark hair and dark eyes. She was also very elegantly danced, so elegantly that it was obvious that she was trying to show off just how wealthy her family was. She also wore far too much make-up in Heba's opinion.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Prince Atemu." Vivian said, smiling sweetly.

"It was the last ball, I believe." Atemu said, turning from her.

Heba noticed the angered look in Vivian's eyes when Atemu turned away from here. 'Hmm. This may be interesting.' Heba thought.

"Prince Atemu, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." Vivian said, smiling sweetly again.

"No, Lady Vivian. I would not." Atemu said.

"But we dance together at every ball." Vivian said, her tone taking on a whiny tinge.

"I do not wish to dance with you." Atemu said.

"Then perhaps we can go to your room. I'm sure we can find something "fun" to do." Vivian said, smiling in what she thought was seductive. She didn't bother to hide the lust in her eyes.

Heba felt a rush of anger and decided to step in. "I'm sorry, Lady Vivian, but I believe that Atemu would rather stay at the ball." Heba said, smiling a fake smile.

Vivian glared at him. "And who are you?!" Vivian snapped none-too-kindly. Her eyes narrowed. "And why do you call the Prince by his name?" Vivian demanded.

"Lady Vivian, I don't believe that you ever met my husband, Prince Heba from the Millennial Kingdom." Atemu said.

Vivian wasn't out off in the least. "Well, I'm sure that you would rather spend time with me, wouldn't you, Prince Atemu?" Vivian said, trying to latch onto his arm.

"No, Lady Vivian. I do not." Atemu said, trying to get the girl to release him.

Heba watched then and hid a smirk. 'Hmm. This girl doesn't know when to take a hint.' Heba thought. He then said, "Lady Vivian, I suggest that you release my husband."

"Why?" Vivian growled.

"Because you don't wan to cause a scene and embarrass your family, or would you rather everyone here see guards escort from the ball and force you to leave for disrespecting a member of the Royal family?" Heba asked.

Vivian starred at him. "You wouldn't?" Vivian challenged.

Heba smirked and said in a low voice, "Try me."

Something in his tone told Vivian that he would, so she let go of Atemu and walked off.

"Thank, but would you have done that?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. After I hit her." Heba said.

"I might want to keep you on a tight leash." Atemu said.

"Maybe." Heba agreed.

"Come on. Let's dance." Atemu said.

The two then walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance.

"Did you really dance with her at the other balls?" Heba asked.

"Yes, but only because she wouldn't leave me alone until I did. This time, I have a reason not to dance with her." Atemu said.

"Oh, I feel loved. I'm the scapegoat." Heba said, feigning hurt.

"Well, that might be what it seems like, but I would much rather dance with you than anyone else." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "You really are a romantic." Heba said.

Atemu smiled back. "I try." Atemu said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryou was getting pissed.

A girl had come up and was trying to seduce Bakura.

"Come on, Lord Bakura. Let's leave this place and go somewhere more private." the girl said.

"No." Bakura said, coldly.

"Why not? I am the most beautiful girl here." the girl declared boldly.

Bakura inwardly snorted. 'Yeah. Right.' Bakura thought.

"Come on. I'm sure that I can show you a good time." the girl said, smiling seductively.

Ryou had had enough. He walked forward and linked his arm with Bakura's. "Actually, I don't think that he wants to go with you." Ryou said.

"I wasn't asking you." the girl spat.

Ryou smirked. "You do realize that Bakura is a married man, don't you?" Ryou asked.

"It doesn't matter. That stupid man isn't even here. I'm much better than a Millennial whore." the girl said.

Ryou's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he smiled in a sadistic way. "I am Lord Ryou, Bakura's husband, and I don't appreciate you speaking about me in such a way. Perhaps I should tell the Pharaoh about how you speak of me." Ryou said.

The girl's eyes widened in shock and horror. She didn't know what Ryou looked like, so she had no idea that Ryou was the one she had spoken badly. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Ryou. I had no idea." the girl said before rushing off before Ryou decided to do something to her.

Bakura snickered. "I have never had her leave me alone so fast." Bakura said.

"Well, she had to learn that you were taken and no one else was going to get you." Ryou said.

"What would you have done if she hadn't left?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know, but she certainly would have regretted it." Ryou said.

"I don't think that I'm going to mind these balls so much." Bakura said.

Seto and Marik weren't having these problems because they already made it known that they were there with their husbands by kissing them publicly and keeping them close.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Aknaudin looked over the ballroom.

"Well, at least Heba and Ryou didn't cause a scene." Amara said.

"Yes. They seemed to have handled it quietly. I'm rather surprised that Vivian gave up so easily." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. Normally, she doesn't give up period, regardless of what is threatened or said." Aknaudin agreed.

"Well, I think that Marik and Seto have made it clear to everyone that they might as well forget coming onto them." Aknankanon said.

"No doubt." Aknaudin agreed.

"I'm just glad that they're all happy." Amara said.

"Yes. I thought that they would be miserable, but they have all found happiness." Aknankanon agreed.

"That in itself was a miracle." Aknaudin said.

* * *

After dancing for a while, Atemu and Heba decided to walk out in the gardens.

"Won't you ge tin trouble for not being at the ball?" Heba asked.

"No. Mom and Dad know that I can only handle so much, so I come out here every so often during the ball. I usually come by myself, but I think that I would rather have company this time." Atemu said as he slipped his hand into Heba's.

Heba smiled. "I feel honored." Heba said.

"Are you enjoying yourself?' Atemu asked.

"Other than getting angry at all the people that stare at you with nothing but lust, I am." Heba said.

"Ignore them. They don't have a prayer." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu." Heba said.

"You know, it really is a beautiful night." Atemu said.

"I know it is." Heba said, looking up. He then smiled sadly.

Atemu noticed this and said, "IS something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking." Heba said as they sat down.

"Abut what?' Atemu prodded.

"My brother Yugi. When we were kids, we would sneak into each other's rooms at night. We would normally go out on the balcony where a hammock was. We would lay in the hammock together and look up at the moon and stars. I don't know why, but it always fascinated us." Heba said.

Atemu looked down. "I guess you miss your brother, don't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I do. I wish I knew what happened, but if I ask my father, I will only get lies." Heba said.

Atemu put a hand under Heba's chin and forced Heba to look up at him. "Heba, let's not talk about your father tonight. Let's just forget about the problems he causes and enjoy ourselves." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "That's a good idea." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Good." Atemu said before he kissed Heba chastely.

"Ready to face the crowd again?" Heba asked.

"Like I have a choice." Atemu said.

The two then stood up and walked hand-in-hand back into the ballroom.

The two had some people approach them to talk, and Atemu and Heba were relieved that it was not more women coming to try to seduce Atemu.

* * *

Isis and Mahado had heard whispers going on among the nobles.

"Do you believe what they are saying?" Isis asked.

"I don't know. Some of them think that Prince Heba and the others should be killed because they are not Egyptian and have no place married to member of the Egyptian Royal family. Others think that Prince Atemu and Prince Heba look good together, and that they make a cute couple." Mahado said.

"Well, everyone is welcome to their own opinion. I personally think that they look good together." Isis said.

"So do I." Mahado agreed.

"I know that the people won't change their minds on how they feel, but they will have to get used to the face Prince Atemu and the others are married to Millennials. There is nothing that they can do about it." Isis said.

"Anyone who hates it will find anything and everything to make it seem bad. They won't change their minds because they don't want to be wrong. In any case, they will have to learn to deal with it. After all, Prince Heba and the others are not going anywhere, and I personally want them to stay. I find them better company than some others I can think of." Mahado said.

"I agree." Isis said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba danced a few more dances together.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." Heba said.

"I couldn't agree more." Atemu said.

The two walked over to the refreshments and fixed themselves small plates that they started to eat from.

"Atemu, is this the only ball that takes place during the year?" Heba asked.

"There are usually three or four unless something comes up. Sometimes balls are held for visitors or special occasions." Atemu said.

"I see." Heba said.

"Would you want them more often?" Atemu asked.

"No. I think that's about the right amount. There is only so much of this a person can take." Heba said.

"I know there is." Atemu said.

Once the two finished their plates, they set them aside for the servants to get.

* * *

After the ball, Atemu and Heba had gone to Heba's room.

"Man. I thought Seto was going to kill that man that came onto Joey." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. Seto looked ready to commit murder." Heba said.

"And Joey didn't look much better. If Karim hadn't come over and put a stop to it, that man would have been killed. I just don't know who would have been covered in the blood. Seto or Joey?" Atemu said.

"It might have ended up both." Heba said.

"True. Marik and Malik didn't have any trouble." Atemu said.

"I'm glad. Malik would have caused a scene." Heba said.

"Marik, too. Bakura didn't have as much trouble as he usually does, although that might be partly due to the fact that Ryou was glaring at everyone who starred at him." Atemu said.

"Well, you can't blame Ryou. He can get jealous easily." Heba said.

"True." Atemu said. He then stood up and walked over to Heba. "Just like I would have been jealous had anyone come onto you." Atemu said.

"You wouldn't have had to worry because I would have set them straight fast." Heba said.

"I don't doubt that." Atemu said. He leaned forward and kissed Heba. "It's late so I had better go to bed." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll see you in the morning." Heba said.

Atemu nodded before kissing Heba again and leaving the room.

Heba smiled. 'I really do love that man. I never thought that I could be this happy.' Heba thought.

Heba then changed into nightclothes before he headed to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More romance, mainly between Heba and Atemu.

R&R.


	14. Our Love This Night

There's a lemon in this chapter between Atemu and Heba. If you don't like lemons, skip the area between the bold. You've been warned!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Our Love This Night

~Three Months Later~

Joey stretched out across the couch that was in the lounge. "Man, I love this. We haven't had to do any fighting in a while." Joey said.

"We can't let ourselves get too relaxed, Joey. We all know that Kenshin is rather tricky. He just wants us to relax so that he can try and catch us off guard." Ryou pointed out.

"I know, but the peace is nice while we have it." Joey said.

"He makes a point. We haven't been able to relax this much in a long time." Marik added.

"Come to think of it, it was before we all got married that we were able to relax this much." Bakura remarked.

"So then stop talking about it and enjoy it while it lasts." Seto said.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Malik asked.

"We can do just about anything, but I don't know what we should do." Marik said.

Bakura smirked at Ryou. "We could always go back to the bedroom." Bakura said.

Ryou smacked Bakura in the head, a deep blush spreading across his face. "Shut up about that, Kura! I swear that your mind is constantly in the gutter now." Ryou said.

"Can I help it that I enjoy my time alone with you?" Bakura asked.

"If you two are going to discuss your sex life, perhaps you could do that in private." Yami said, looking up from his book.

"Well, you don't have to listen then." Bakura retorted.

"It's kind of hard not to listen when you are talking about it in this room." Yami said.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Malik said.

"If you even suggest going and tormenting some of the servants of anything, I will kill you. The last time that we did something like that, my uncle yelled at us so loud that we all just about went deaf." Seto said, glaring at Malik.

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Malik protested. He then smirked. "Although it's a good thing to keep in mind for when we get bored." Malik said.

"What was your idea, Malik?" Marik asked.

"Well, I thought that we could go to the pool and swim. I mean, we haven't done that in a while. Besides, no one else would be there. It's better than just sitting around here and doing nothing." Malik said.

"You know, that's actually a good idea." Bakura said.

"Why don't we all go to our rooms and change and meet at the pool?" Ryou asked.

All of them agreed and got up to go get changed.

"Should we ask Heba and Atemu if they want to come as well?" Joey asked.

"I don't think that they will." Yami answered.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"Because Heba got him about two hours ago for one of their training sessions, and you know that Heba doesn't let him out of training for anything." Yami said.

"I'm sure glad that I am not in his place. I couldn't stand training for five hours every day." Bakura said.

"It was his choice, and Atemu seems to enjoy it." Yami said.

"Let's all go get changed and head to the pool." Seto said.

The group then headed for their rooms.

'I'll probably be there by myself for a while.' Yami thought, knowing that Bakura, Marik, and Seto would probably manage to trick their husbands into having sex before going to the pool. 'I just hope that they shower before they come to the pool.' Yami thought.

* * *

Atemu blocked Heba's sword with his own before he forced Heba back and brought his sword down diagonally at Heba. Heba held his sword slanted and blocked Atemu's sword. He then forced Atemu back before he jumped up and kicked at Atemu. Atemu ducked and rolled out of the way to the side before he turned and thrust out with his sword. Heba moved backwards to the side before pushing off his with back foot and charging forward at Atemu. The two started to clash their swords together. A metallic sound filled the air with each clash of the swords. Heba ducked as Atemu sword horizontally with his sword, and Heba tripped Atemu up, causing Atemu to start to fall backwards. Atemu managed to catch himself, but was forced to duck as Heba made another strike at him. Atemu then kicked at Heba and hit Heba in his chest, throwing Heba backwards onto his back. Atemu got up and brought his sword down at Heba, but Heba rolled out of the way and jumped up to kicked Atemu in the side of the arm, throwing Atemu off balance. Heba then charged forward and rammed into Atemu from the side. Atemu was thrown down to the ground.

Heba then held his sword down at Atemu. "I think that I win this time, Até." Heba said with a slight smirk on his face.

Atemu growled. "You win every time." Atemu retorted.

"Atemu, I am the more experienced fighter. I know that you've been training with me for almost four months, but it'll take a lot more training than that for you to catch up to me." Heba said as he moved his sword.

Atemu then stood up. "How long will it be before I am bale to defeat you?" Atemu asked.

"It'll be years, at least. Ryou, Malik, and Joey have all been training as long as I have, but I can defeat them all in a training battle." Heba told him.

"I don't think that I'll be able to defeat you any time in the near future." Atemu said.

"Probably not. You have to remember that I grew up in a society that values battle skills over everything I else. Training was the main part of my life. As one of the Princes of the Millennial Kingdom, I am expected to be one of the best in the kingdom." Heba said.

"You had to have been." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I was the third best warrior in the entire kingdom." Heba said.

"Was your father the best?" Atemu asked.

"No." Heba said. He sighed and said, "Yugi was the best warrior in the entire kingdom. My father was the second strongest in the kingdom."

"I bet that he didn't like that." Atemu said.

"No. He hated Yugi for the fact that he was a better warrior than he was. And that's not all. Yugi wasn't just a skilled warrior in weapons. Yugi was the best skilled in weapons as well as the strongest physically and magically. He was also an excellent tactician. He could figure out how to handle an opponent in battle in a master of minutes. Needless to say, Yugi was pretty much the perfect warrior." Heba said.

"Do you think that was why he was killed?" Atemu asked softy.

"Yes. I knew when we were married that I would never see Yugi again." Heba said as he sat down.

Atemu sat down beside him. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"We all knew. We knew that Father wanted us out so that we couldn't help Yugi if he was attacked. Yugi knew it, too." Heba said. He fingered the ruby jewel he always wore. "Yugi gave me this before we left for here. That's why I wear it all the time." Heba said.

"Heba, maybe your brother is gone, but he'll always be alive as long as you remember him." Atemu said.

"I know. It's just hard at time." Heba said. He then grew serious. "Anyway, back to training." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu said.

The two stood up and then moved about five feet away from each other before raising their swords in a defensive manner.

Both charged.

Atemu brought his sword down vertically at Heba, but Heba blocked Atemu's sword by holding his horizontally. Then, using his upper body strength, Heba pushed Atemu backwards. Atemu was forced to take a few steps backwards. Heba then charged forward ramming his shoulder into Atemu. Atemu was thrown backwards into a wall. He winced. Heba then charged at him. Atemu jumped to the side out of the way. Heba turned only to have Atemu hit him right in the jaw. Heba stumbled and the ducked as Atemu kicked at him. Heba then grabbed Atemu's foot and twisted it. Atemu was turned in the air, and he landed on his stomach. Atemu rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by Heba's sword. Atemu jumped up and turned to face Heba. The two then charged at each other once more. Their blades clashed several times, causing a metallic sound to fill the air. Atemu charged forward at Heba and brought his sword down at Heba. Heba blocked it before forcing Atemu backwards. Atemu stumbled slightly and ducked to avoid Heba's blade. Atemu then tripped Heba up. Heba fell, but he fell forward.

Right into Atemu.

The two crashed into the ground, loosing their grip on their swords, which fell to the side, quickly forgotten.

When Heba had fallen into Atemu, their lips had connected, much like their first training session when they had confessed how they felt to each other.

Both of their eyes widened as thy realized the position they were.

Recovering from his shock, Atemu closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Heba also closed his eyes and kissed Atemu back.

After a few moments, Atemu broke the kiss.

The two looked at each other and saw the exact same thing in each other's eyes.

Love, devotion, and desire.

"Heba." Atemu breathed.

"What?" Heba asked.

Atemu didn't answer. He just kissed Heba again.

Heba kissed him back.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and started to trail his hands down Heba's back.

Heba broke the kiss and said, "Atemu, if we're going to continue, I suggest we go to one of our rooms."

"Which one?" Atemu asked.

"Whichever one we reach first." Heba answered.

The two got up, barely remembering to grab their swords before they ran from the room.

* * *

Yami had been at the pool for a few hours. He was now in one of the lounge chairs, reading his book.

Yami had been right when he thought that none of the others would be there any time soon.

'I guess they all go rather lucky.' Yami thought.

A few moments later, Joey and Seto walked into the room.

"Hey, Yami." Joey called.

"Hey. Have fun?" Yami asked.

Joey blushed.

"Yes, we did." Seto said.

Joey turned away.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all walked in then.

"I am so happy right now." Bakura said.

Ryou blushed a deep red before he said, "KURA!"

"What? I'm only being honest. Haven't you been telling me to be more honest?" Bakura asked.

"Not about that!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well, make up your mind." Bakura said.

"Come on. Let's go swimming." Malik said.

All six set their towels aside before they jumped in the pool.

"You coming, Yami?" Marik asked.

"No. While you were all fooling around," Yami said, causing Ryou, Joey, and Malik to blush, "I already swam a while, so I think that I'll sit this one out."

"Suit yourself." Bakura said.

"I wonder what Atemu and Heba are doing." Ryou said.

"They're probably still training. Those two don't know how to have fun." Marik said.

* * *

The door to Heba's room was slammed shut before Atemu dropped his sword and backed Heba up against the door, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Heba also dropped his sword as he brought his hands up to tangle in Atemu's hair.

Atemu ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Heba obliged and opened his mouth. Atemu slipped his tongue into Heba's mouth and started to stroke every inch of Heba's mouth. Heba let out a moan as Atemu explored his mouth.

The need for air forced them to break apart.

"I want you, Heba." Atemu said.

"I'm yours." Heba answered.

**LEMONS START HERE!**

Atemu then started to kiss down Heba's jaw and then started to kiss down Heba's neck. He then let his hands trail down Heba's back until he reached the bottom of Heba's shirt. Atemu started to push Heba's shirt up, his hands ghosting over Heba's skin as he moved his hands.

Heba moaned at the feel of the hands on him.

Atemu then broke the kiss to pull Heba's shirt over his head. He threw the shirt to the side before he kissed Heba again. Atemu backed Heba against the door again. Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu let his hands trail down to Heba's ass before he started to lift Heba off the floor. Heba wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist.

Making sure he had a good hold on Heba, Atemu made his way over to the bed. He set Heba down on the bed before he got on the bed as well.

Heba slowly laid back as Atemu hovered over him.

"You're beautiful, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba blushed. "No, I'm not." Heba said, looking away.

Atemu then took Heba's chin in his hand and forced Heba to look at him. "You are to me, Heba. You're the most beautiful person in the world to me." Atemu said.

Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba again. Heba opened his mouth and let Atemu in immediately. Atemu mapped out Heba's mouth eagerly. He then started to kiss down Heba's jaw and then down to Heba's neck. Atemu nipped at Heba's pulse point, drawing a moan out of Heba. Atemu then started to suck on Heba's neck, leaving a nice bruise there.

Atemu then moved on down, starting to kiss, lick, and nip at Heba's chest, causing Heba to groan and moan.

When Atemu reached one of Heba's semi-erect nipples, he took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Heba arched his back and started to moan as Atemu did this.

Atemu sucked on the nipple until it was hard before he licked it. He then moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

When he was done, Atemu started to kiss on down Heba's stomach until he reached his navel. He dipped his tongue into Heba's navel several time.

Since he could go no further, Atemu sat back and took off Heba's socks and boots before he undid Heba's pants. He then pulled Heba's pants along with his boxers off of him, throwing them into the floor as well.

Heba shivered as the cool air hit his erect member.

Atemu looked over Heba.

Heba certainly had nothing to be ashamed of!

Atemu smirked. He smirked. He placed his hands on Heba's hips before he leaned down and blew on Heba's heated member.

Heba cried out at that.

Atemu's smirk widened before he blew on it again.

"Atemu, ah! Please!" Heba said.

"Please what?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, please. Don't tease me." Heba groaned.

Atemu decided to have mercy on his husband and took the tip of Heba's member into his mouth.

Heba tried to buck up, but the hands on his hips prevented him form doing that. "Atemu!" Heba cried.

Atemu then started to suck lightly on Heba's member. He then took Heba all the way into his mouth, starting to suck on Heba's member harder.

Heba reached up and tangled his hands into Atemu's hair. He was panting and moaning as Atemu continued to suck on him. "Oh! Atemu! Ah! Yes! So good!" Heba moaned.

Heba's moans were driving Atemu crazy. His pants were starting to get really tight. He decided to stop teasing Heba and started to suck on him really hard.

"Ah! At-Atemu! I-I'm about t-to come!" Heba said, wanting to warn him.

Atemu ignored this and continued to suck on Heba.

Heba couldn't take anymore. "ATEMU!" Heba cried out as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu swallowed every drop that Heba released before he let go of Heba's member. Atemu sat up and hissed as his pants were incredibly tight.

Wanting a little bit of relief, Atemu took off his shirt and threw it into the floor. He then took off his shoes and sock before he undid his pants and threw them to the floor as well.

Heba had recovered from his release and was now looking at Atemu. "And you called me beautiful." Heba said.

"You are." Atemu said as he leaned down and kissed Heba again. He then raised up as he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Heba asked.

"I just realized that the lubrication I had is in my room." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Were you planning this for a while?" Heba asked.

"Well, it never hurts to be safe." Atemu said.

"Check my bedside table." Heba said.

Atemu did and found the lubrication. "Seems you were planning this as well." Atemu said.

"It never hurts to be safe." Heba said, repeating what Atemu said.

"Too true." Atemu said. He opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the lubrication.

Heba, knowing what was coming, spread his legs, letting Atemu between them.

Atemu then moved one of his fingers to Heba's entrance, rubbing around the ring of muscles to loosen them. He then slipped the finger inside of Heba.

Heba tensed at the sudden and strange intrusion. He tensed up.

"Try and relax, Heba." Atemu told him.

Heba nodded and did what he was told.

Atemu moved the finger around until he was sure that Heba was loose enough. He then slipped the second finger in.

Heba tensed again and winced at the stinging sensation.

"Relax." Atemu said, hating to see Heba in pain.

Heba nodded and forced himself to relax.

Atemu then started to move the two fingers in a scissor like motion to stretch Heba for what was to come. He fingers then brushed up against Heba's prostate.

"Atemu!" Heba cried out as the pleasure raced up his spine.

Atemu smirked, knowing that he had found that one spot. He slipped in the third finger before thrusting them up into that spot, getting Heba to cry out again. He then moved all three fingers in a scissor like motion. Once Atemu was satisfied that Heba was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers.

Heba groaned in protest, missing the feel of the fingers.

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry, Heba. We're done yet." Atemu said.

Before Atemu could get the lube again, Heba grabbed it. Heba looked up at Atemu and said, "I want to prepare you."

Atemu nodded and set back to let Heba do that.

Heba then poured some of the lube onto his hand before he wrapped his hand around Atemu's member and started to spread the lotion over Atemu while strong Atemu at the same time.

Atemu groaned at the feeling of Heba's hand on him.

Heba then grew bolder and started to stoke Atemu even faster.

Atemu then grabbed Heba's hands. "I'm ready." Atemu said breathed.

Heba nodded and then lay back submissively.

Atemu positioned himself at Heba's entrance. He placed a hand on each side of Heba's head. "Ready?" Atemu asked.

"Get moving." Heba replied.

Atemu then started to push himself inside of Heba.

Heba's face scrunched up in pain as something much bigger than the fingers started to make their way inside of him.

Atemu stopped and said, "Heba, do you want me stop?"

"No. Keep going. I'll be fine. I just need to get used to it." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and then continued to push into Heba. He stopped once he was in to the hilt.

Heba whimpered as a small pain made its way in his lower back.

Atemu waited for Heba to adjust although it was torture. Being inside of something so tight and warm without being able to move was torture.

Heba soon grew used to the feeling and rolled his hips, telling Atemu that he was ready.

Atemu then pulled out until on the tip was left inside of Heba before he thrust back in slowly. He continued with this slow place for a while.

Heba soon grew tired of the slow pace and said, "Atemu, please! Go faster! Harder!"

Atemu obliged and then pulled out before thrusting back in hard and fast.

"ATEMU!" Heba cried as his prostate was struck. He wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and his legs wrapped around Atemu's waist.

Atemu then started to pound into Heba's prostate with all his strength.

"Ah! Oh! Atemu! Ah! Yes! Don't stop!" Heba moaned.

"Heba! So tight! So hot! Wonderful!" Atemu groaned.

Heba then used his body strength to roll them over so that Atemu was below, startling Atemu. Heba then started to move up and down on Atemu, driving Atemu's member into his body.

Atemu groaned as he reached up to grasp Heba's hips.

Heba placed his hands on Atemu's chest for leverage as he lifted his hips and slammed himself back down on Atemu repeatedly.

Heba was in heaven. Having Atemu within him as he slammed himself onto Atemu's member was an amazing feeling. He felt more complete than he ever had.

Atemu was overwhelmed by the feelings he was experiencing for the first time. He had never been inside something so hot and tight. Feeling Heba move up and down on him was more than he could bear. It was an amazing feeling, and he knew that he could never feel this complete with anyone else.

Heba could feel himself reaching his end and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He continued to drive himself down onto Atemu's member with all his strength. Heba soon reached his end without one touch to his member. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released onto their chest and stomachs.

Atemu felt Heba's walls clench tightly around him. He hissed at how tight Heba had become. "HEBA!" Atemu groaned as he released into Heba, his seed coating Heba's walls warmly.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments as they rode the waves of their orgasms.

Exhausted, Heba carefully removed himself off of Atemu before he collapsed beside Atemu.

Both were panting and sweating from their actions.

Atemu then turned and wrapped his arms around Heba, pulling Heba closer to him. "That was wonderful, Heba." Atemu said.

"Hmm. I thought so, too." Heba agreed.

"You kind of surprised me there." Atemu said, chuckling.

Heba laughed. "Well, I am stronger than you, so it wasn't a problem." Heba said.

"Yeah. I get that. It was an amazing experience, though." Atemu said.

"And it's not over." Heba said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

Heba sat up and smirked. "You didn't think that I was the only one that was going to be taken, did you? You did say that this marriage would be fifty-fifty." Heba said.

"Hmm. So I did." Atemu agreed, suddenly wanting to be taken. "All right. Do what you want." Atemu said.

"Then get on your hands and knees." Heba said.

Atemu was surprised by this, but did as he was told.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba then took the lotion and spread it over three fingers. He then inserted one into Atemu.

Atemu hissed slightly at the intrusion, but said nothing.

Heba then started to move the finger around inside Atemu before he slipped in a second finger, starting to move them in a scissor like motion.

Atemu winced at the slight pain and his body tensed.

"Relax, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu forced his body to relax as Heba continued to stretch him.

Heba then slipped in the third finger, hitting Atemu's prostate.

"HEBA!" Atemu exclaimed at the sudden pleasure that raised up his spine.

Heba smirked and started to stretch Atemu at the same time that he was thrusting his fingers up into Atemu's prostate.

Atemu cried out each time.

When Heba was sure that Atemu was ready, he removed his fingers, causing Atemu to groan.

Heba chuckled. "Now you know how I felt." Heba said. He then used the lotion to coat his member before he wrapped an arm around Atemu's waist. "Ready?" Heba asked.

Atemu shivered at the hot breath on his neck and nodded.

Heba then thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Atemu cried out at that as Heba hit his prostate on the first thrust.

Heba then set a fast, rough past with Atemu, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Atemu cried out. "Ah! Heba! So good! Don't stop!" Atemu groaned.

"Hmm! You're so tight and hot! Wonderful!" Heba groaned.

Heba kept on thrusting into Atemu.

Suddenly, Heba stopped and pulled out.

This surprised Atemu, but Heba turned him over and pushed him down to his back.

"I just want to see your face when we come." Heba said as he pushed right back into Atemu.

Atemu wrapped his legs around Heba's waist, letting Heba thrust even deeper inside of him.

Heba set the same rough pace as before as he slammed into Atemu's prostate, getting Atemu to cry out each time.

Atemu started to thrust back against Heba, driving Heba even deeper into him.

Heba could feel himself reaching his end. He reached between their sweaty and bodes and grasped Atemu's member, starting to pump Atemu in time with his thrusts.

"HEBA!" Atemu cried out as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Atemu walls squeezed tightly around Heba's member, throwing him over the edge as well. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released inside of Atemu.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Heba collapsed on top of Atemu. Both were sweating and panting as they came down from their high.

Heba was the first one to recover. He pulled out of Atemu before rolling off of Atemu to lay beside him. "I think that was great, too." Heba said.

"Yeah. You certainly are rough." Atemu said, wincing when he moved.

Heba reached over and stroked Atemu's cheek. "Sorry about that." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it. I rather enjoyed it." Atemu said.

"Good. I would hope that I didn't hurt you for nothing." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "You didn't." Atemu said.

Atemu then wrapped his arms around Heba and brought him closer. Heba rested his head on Atemu's chest while Atemu stroked Heba hair.

Heba was soon asleep.

Atemu smiled. 'I wouldn't trade Heba for anything.' Atemu thought before he also fell asleep, holding his husband and lover.

* * *

When Atemu and Heba woke up, both were rather sore.

"I think that a bath is in order. A nice, hot one." Heba said.

"Agreed." Atemu said.

The two then limped to the bathing chambers where they ran a hot bath before they got in the tub.

"It's a good thing that I have a few sets of clothes in here." Atemu said.

"Well, that wasn't the first time we slept together." Heba said.

"Yes, it was." Atemu said.

"No. That was the first time we made love. We have slept in the same bed before." Heba said.

"Okay. I get it." Atemu said, rolling his eyes.

Heba laughed.

After the two got finished with their bath, they both felt better. They then dressed.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and said, "Does this mean that we can share a room now?"

"Yes. I suppose so. There's no reason not to. All the others do." Heba said.

"Good." Atemu said, kissing Heba's neck.

"We should probably get dinner sent up here." Heba said/

"Good idea." Atemu said.

After the two finished dinner, it was late.

"Well, I had better go get something to sleep in." Atemu said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?" Heba asked.

"I was thinking that we might sleep in my room since it is a little bigger." Atemu answered.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Heba agreed. He grabbed something to sleep in before they went to Atemu's room.

Atemu and Heba both changed before they climbed into bed to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Kenshin makes his move.

Also, I have a new story out called Everlasting Love. The main pairing is YugixYamixSeto(Flareshipping). I know it's an odd pairing, but I would apprecaite it if people would read the story and let me know what they think about it. I understand if you don't want to chance it because of the pairing, but please don't flame it. I ignore them.

R&R.


	15. Kenshin Strikes!

This chapter has fighting scenes in it. Major action for the next few chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Kenshin Strikes!

~One Month Later~

Heba walked down the hall with Ryou, Joey, and Malik.

"I find it a little strange." Joey said.

"What's strange?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I thought that Kenshin would have made his move by now. I mean, he hates us with a passion, so why hasn't he tried to kill us yet?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, Joey, but be thankful. We should be thankful for the peace we have right now. I know that it's not going to last much longer." Heba said.

"He's right. Kenshin could do just about anything." Malik agreed.

"I know that, but I want us to be ready. We can't be caught off guard." Joey said.

"We are ready, Joey." Heba said.

"I just feel like we're not ready." Joey said.

"We may not know what he's planning, but we do know he's planning something. We are on guard, so there's nothing to be worried about." Malik said.

"I meant we're ready to fight. Joey is right about the fact that we're not ready for what he has planned since we don't know what he is planning do." Heba said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ryou asked.

"Short of finding out what he's planning, no." Heba answered.

"Well, we're just going to have to stay on guard at all times." Ryou said.

"We will be." Heba said. 'I just hope we can stop him without anything bad happening.' Heba thought.

* * *

Kenshin stood starring out the window. He smirked. 'It's time to put my plan into action.' Kenshin thought.

"Emperor Kenshin, they are here." Matsumoto said.

Kenshin turned to find Matsumoto standing with five people.

"Good. Are you five prepared to go on your mission?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, Emperor Kenshin. We are ready to carry out your orders. We will not fail you." the one who seemed to be the leader said.

"Cline. Ian. Max. Kiro. Humiru. Do not fail me in this." Kenshin said.

"We will not, Your Majesty." Cline said.

"Good. Sneak into the Egyptian palace. I want you to kidnap Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto. I want them brought here alive. Knock them out if you need to, but bring them here alive." Emperor Kenshin said.

"Emperor, we will do this, but what should we do if there are others with these five?" Kiro asked.

"Bring anyone who is with them here. Just make sure that you bring those four here." Kenshin said.

"As you command, Emperor." Cline said before the five left.

"Emperor, if I may ask, why are you having those four kidnapped? I thought that you were planning to have Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey killed." Matsumoto said.

"I am, and this is how I am going to do it." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"I do not understand." Matsumoto said.

"It's rather simple. I know that they have all fallen in love with their husbands. If they are kidnapped, I know that all four of them will come rushing here, and I will be able to kill them in our territory. They will have no one to help them. Then, I can start my war with Egypt by saying they came here and killed all four of them and endangered my people." Kenshin said.

Matsumoto also smirked as he finally understood. "A well thought out plan, my king. We will certainly be victorious this time." Matsumoto said.

"I know that we will." Kenshin said. 'Soon, they will all join Yugi in the afterlife.' Kenshin thought.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Aknankanon, Amara, and Aknaudin were all in the lounge.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Aknaudin had taken the off from work to relax and had decided to spend the day with their family.

"So, how have things been with your husbands?" Amara asked.

"They are fine. I just wish we hadn't been so stubborn in the first place. We missed on getting to know some great people from the start." Atemu said.

"Well, the main thing is that you are all finally happy." Amara said.

"Yeah, when the mutt will shut his mouth." Seto grumbled.

They all knew that that was Seto's way of saying that he loved Joey.

"So, what are you all planning to do today?" Aknankanon asked.

"Nothing right now. All of our husband have decided that they will train intensely, so we're on our won for a while." Marik said.

"Why are they training?" Amara asked.

"The warning that they were brought that Emperor Kenshin planned to kill them still has them a little spooked, and since he hasn't made a move, they have decided to train to be ready for when he does make a move." Atemu explained.

"It's smart when you think about it." Aknaudin said.

"Indeed. It's better to be safe than sorry." Aknankanon agreed.

"Well, I personally think that they are being paranoid." Bakura said.

"They know him better than we do, so maybe they know that he will do that." Yami said.

"Yami's right. We probably shouldn't dismiss their concerns so easily. Their fears might seem irrational to us, but they may have some merit. After all, we only know a portion of what the Emperor is capable of. They know everything that he is capable of." Amara said.

"Still, it seems that they are letting their paranoia affect them a little too much." Seto said.

"Well, they train anyway, so this shouldn't be a big deal. It's not out of the ordinary." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Cline, Kiro, Max, Humiru, and Ian had easily made their way into the palace and were now looking for their target,

Using magic, the five had disguised themselves as servants so that they could blend in without being noticed.

It wasn't long before the came across the lounge and found everyone inside.

"Hmm. It seems we will have to take four extra prisoners with us." Cline said.

"The Emperor did say to bring anyone that was with them as well." Humiru said.

Cline smirked. "This is going to be fun." Cline said.

* * *

"Why don't we go and watch them train? There's no harm in it." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and I like to watch them train. They are really good at what they do." Marik added.

"All right. I thick I might come, too." Amara said.

"Go ahead. I think that I am going to stay here and relax. It's not often that I get the chance to do that." Aknankanon said.

"I'll stay as well." Aknaudin agreed.

The rest got up to go and watch the others train.

Before they could go anywhere, the doors to room were opened.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aknankanon demanded, glaring at the servants.

"We have orders, Pharaoh." Cline said.

The group magically returned themselves to their Millennial states.

"And we will carry them out." Ian said.

"Millennials!" Amara gasped.

"Kenshin sent you!" Seto exclaimed.

Before another word could be uttered, Cline used his magic and sent them all crashing to the floor, unconscious.

"Don't kill them, Cline." Max warned.

"He shouldn't have spoken the Emperor's name in such a disrespectful way then." Cline said.

"Let's get them out of here before someone sees us." Kiro said.

They got the eight unconscious people before opened a portal and stepped inside of it, going back to the Millennial Kingdom with their captives.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were in the middle of training when Heba suddenly stopped.

Seeing Heba stop in the middle of the training session, the others stopped as well.

"Heba, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Heba said.

"What do you mean? What do you think's wrong?" Malik asked.

All three knew that Heba had a heightened awareness due to his stronger magic as a Prince of the Millennial Kingdom and were always going to listen to him when he said that something was wrong.

"Come on." Heba said. He ran back in with the others following him.

The group went to the lounge where they found the lunge doors opened.

"Uh, guys. Even when people are in there, the lounge doors are always closed." Joey said.

The group walked in and found no one.

"Maybe they just forgot to close the door." Ryou said.

"Guys, do you feel that?" Heba asked.

"Feel what?" Malik asked.

"Concentrate." Heba said.

The three did and sensed it.

"Damn it! Millennials were here!" Ryou growled.

Heba found a note. He picked it up, and the other three crowded around him to read it.

_If you are reading this, my son, then you already know that I have had your dear husband kidnapped as well as the husbands of Joey, Ryou, and Malik along with anyone who happened to be with them. If you do not wish for them to die, come to the Millennial Kingdom. You will only get them back if you come here. You have until dusk. If you are not here, they will all die as your brother did._

_Kenshin_

"Damn it! We thought that he was going after us, but he went after them instead." Joey growled.

"No. He is coming after us." Heba said. He turned to face the other three. "Through the people we love." Heba said.

"He's been watching us. He knows how we feel about them." Ryou gasped.

"Now what?" Malik asked.

"There's only one thing to do. Come on." Heba said.

The other three followed Heba as he walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

Atemu was the first one to regain consciousness. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He starred up at the ceiling and realized he had no clue where he was. He sat up and looked around.

Yami was lying next to him, unconscious as well. Aknankanon, Amara, Aknaudin, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were around them as well.

"Yami. Yami, wake up." Atemu said, shaking his brother rather roughly.

Yami groaned before he opened his eyes and looked up at his brother blearily. "Atemu? What happened?" Yami asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yami, we've been kidnapped." Atemu said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Don't you remember?" Atemu asked.

Yami did remember! "Those Millennials!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah. Help me wake everyone else up." Atemu said.

Quickly, the two woke up everyone else.

"Now what?" Aknaudin asked.

"I can't believe this! We actually trusted them, and they turned their backs on us!" Bakura growled.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"Don't you see? Our husbands had to help with this!" Bakura said.

"Not necessarily." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

"They might not have known. We can't jump to conclusions." Atemu said, wanting to give all four of them, especially Heba, the benefit of the doubt.

"We can't jump to conclusions. In the meantime, how do we get out of here?" Aknankanon asked.

No one had an answer to that.

* * *

Heba had round up Shada, Karim, Isis, and Mahado, knowing that they would need their help.

"Kidnapped?!" Mahado exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. My father made is move, and he has every one of them." Heba said.

"How could you let this happen?!" Shada demanded.

"I had no idea that it was going to happen. We weren't there at the time." Heba said.

Isis, knowing that Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were their best chance at saving their Pharaoh and the others, said, "What can we do?"

"We have to go there as he said. It's the only way, but I don't know that my father will let them go that easily. That's why you're all coming with us." Heba said.

"Us?" Karim asked.

"Yes. We are going to need your help." Heba said.

All four handed them laser guns from the Millennial Kingdom.

"We don't know how to use them." Isis protested.

"It's easy. The gage that you see when you hold it shows how much power you have. Completely green means that it's fully charged. As the energy runs out, it will start to turn red. Other than that, all you have to do is aim and shoot." Heba said.

"All right. I think we can handle it." Mahado said.

"Just don't shoot us." Joey said.

"We won't. At least not purposely." Isis aid.

Heba nodded. He then opened a portal to the Millennial Kingdom.

All eight walked into the portal.

* * *

Soon, two guards came to where they were.

"Looks like the Emperor is ready for you." one of the guards said.

The eight were tense, not knowing what to do.

'_A surprise attack is always the best._'

Atemu remembered Heba's words as he was training him. 'Well, I might as well try and out my training to good use.' Atemu thought.

The guards opened the doors and motioned them out.

They all filed out, knowing that they had no choice.

Atemu made sure he was the last one.

The two guards were right at him.

"Come on." one guard barked.

Atemu then kicked back into the man's stomach before he rammed his fist up into the man's chin, knocking the man back into the cell hard, knocking him out.

"Hey!" the other guard shouted.

Atemu grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm, forcing the man to drop the un he held before Atemu rammed his knee into the man's stomach and then rammed his elbow into the man's back, knocking the man down to the floor, also unconscious.

Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Aknankanon, Amara, and Aknaudin all starred in shock.

"Atemu, where did you learn that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I figured that I might as well put my training with Heba to good use. It's not like I was training for nothing." Atemu said.

"Maybe I should look into a few lessons from Heba." Bakura said.

"We don't have time." Atemu said as he got the two guns. He turned to Yami and said, "Do you remember how Heba told us to use them back on the plane?"

"Yeah. I remember." Yami answered, taking one.

"I'm glad that you two know what to do. We must hurry. We don't know how much time we have before it is found out that we have escaped." Aknaudin said.

The group then hurried on down the hall.

* * *

Heba and the others arrived in the Millennial Kingdom outside the palace, but inside the palace walls.

"It's quiet." Heba said.

"A little too quiet for this place. There's usually guards everywhere." Joey added.

"What does that mean?" Isis asked.

"That my father's up to something. We have to be careful." Heba said.

The group started to move.

Soon, they came upon two soldiers.

Heba and Malik nodded to each other before lunging forward.

Both guards were taken by surprise.

Heba rammed his foot into the throat of one before he brought his fist forward and hit the man in the head, throwing the man back into the wall hard.

Malik slammed his fist into the other soldier's chest before he turned and kicked the man in the face, throwing the man backwards and into a pillar.

Both soldiers were down.

"That was easy." Ryou said.

"It'll get harder. Come on." Heba said.

The group made their way forward.

* * *

Atemu and the others had found relatively little resistance as they made their way through the palace.

"It's odd that we haven't come across anyone." Amara said.

"Yeah, but we don't need to speak too soon. We have no way of knowing where everyone is at the moment." Aknaudin said.

"Not to mention the fact that we don't have the first clue where we are. We don't know this place, so there's a chance that we will end up somewhere we shouldn't." Atemu said.

The group continued on.

'I really wish that Heba and the others were here at the moment. We would be so much better off if one of them were here.' Atemu thought.

No one was sure where they were so, they were on complete guard at all times, and they were going to fight to get out of this mess. They were not going down without a fight.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

All of them turned and found themselves facing six men.

"I think that we found out escaped captives." one said.

The group turned to run only to find six more at them. Every man had a gun trained on them.

"Drop the guns, and no one gets hurt." the one that had spoken said.

'Yet.' Atemu thought, knowing that they were going to get hurt in some way.

"Drop them boys." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu looked at their father.

"Drop them. It's over." Aknankanon said. He wasn't one to admit defeat, but Aknankanon knew when they were outnumbered and overpowered, and this was one of those times.

Atemu and Yami did as their father had told them and tossed their guns aside.

"Come on." one of the men said.

Having no choice, the eight Egyptians allowed themselves be lead down the hall, not sure where they were going or what would happen to them.

* * *

Heba and the others had managed to make their way through much of the palace.

"Where do you think they are?" Karim asked.

"Chances are that he'll have them in the dungeon until he decides what he wants to do with them." Joey said.

"No. He won't have them there." Heba said.

"How do you know that?" Ryou asked.

"This is a trap, and we're playing by my father's rules, not the rules of common sense. He'll have them in the throne room." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Mahado asked.

"I have seen my father's trickery enough to know that that's what he would do." Heba replied.

The group nodded and followed Heba.

'I just hope that we're not too late to save them.' Heba thought.

* * *

The soldiers led the Egyptians down the hall and right into the throne room.

It surprised the Egyptians that Kenshin wasn't there.

"I guess we have to wait." one of the soldiers said.

"Not like it's a big deal." another said.

The soldiers had taken extra precaution, and they had tied all of the Egyptians'' hands behind their backs.

'I wonder what he has in mind.' Atemu thought.

'This can't be good.' Aknankanon thought, knowing that they were in trouble.

* * *

Heba and the others arrived at the throne room and found that their friends were all in the room with the soldiers.

"You were right." Shada said.

"How do we do this?" Isis asked.

"Okay. Joey, Malik, Ryou, and I will go in. The soldiers will fight us. Just get to them and keep them safe. We'll handle the soldiers." Heba said.

The group nodded.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other, knowing that they had no choice, but to do this right. They charged into the room.

"It's them!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Come on!" another said.

All twelve soldiers completely forgot about their captives and attacked them.

Joey ducked to avoid the sword of one before he used his sword to block another sword. Joey forced them back ad turned to kick one of the soldier in the chest, throwing the soldier back into the wall. Joey turned and ducked to avoid a kick. He turned and rammed the blade of his sword into the chest of one of the soldiers. Joey pulled out his sword and ducked to the ground on his back to avoid a sword. Joey kicked up and hit the man so hard in the chin that the man's neck snapped, killing him instantly. The last soldier charged at Joey and brought his sword down at him, but Joey ducked and rammed his shoulder into the man. He then brought out a dagger and struck out across, slitting the man's throat, killing him quickly.

Malik did a back flip to avoid the swords and landed on a raised platform. Three soldiers jumped up after him. Malik blocked a sword with his own before he turned and kicked one of the soldier's in the chest. Malik jumped up and kicked a man in the throat, crushing his windpipes and causing the man to suffocate. Malik had the other two charging at him from both sides. Malik jumped up out of the way, and one of the men was impaled on the sword of the other, killing him. The other man went at Malik again. Malik used his sword to block each strike that was made at him. Malik forced the man's sword up before he rammed his knee into the man's groin, causing the man to double over in pain. Malik then grabbed his neck and snapped it easily, killing him.

Ryou ducked down to avoid a sword. He then jumped up and flipped over all of the men as they all brought their swords down at him. Ryou turned and rammed his sword through one of the soldier's backs so that it protruded through his chest before pulling his sword out, letting the man fall down, dead. The other two charged at Ryou, but Ryou easily avoid each swipe of the sword. Ryou held his sword diagonally to block of the men's swords before he forced them back. Ryou swung across with his sword and decapitated one of the men. The other man charged at Ryou, but Ryou kicked the man in the chest and sent him crashing back into a statue, impaling the man on the spear of the statue, killing him.

Heba had been battling with the last three, and the battle had slowly made it's way up onto the platform that the throne was on. One of the men charged at Heba, but Heba ducked and them jumped up, kicking the man in the neck. The man's neck twisted and snapped, killing him. The other two went right at Heba, but Heba moved back out of the way. He then grabbed one of them men and twisted him around before throwing him forward and impaling him right onto the sword of the other man. The last soldier went at Heba and struck out with his sword. Heba caught the man's wrist before he turned and snapped the man's wrist, causing the man to scream in pain. Heba then rammed his sword through the man's chest, killing him as well.

All of the soldiers were now dead.

Isis, Mahado, Karim, and Shada had gone and untied the other Egyptians.

"That was bloody." Amara said, looking sick.

"They would have killed us, Mother." Atemu said.

"He's right." Karim said.

"How did you find us?" Atemu asked.

"Kenshin left us a note telling us he had captured you. We came here to save you and enlisted their help." Malik said.

"I believe I owe you can apology for thinking that you had something to do with this." Shada said.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand why you thought the way that you did." Ryou said.

"I'm just glad you guys got here. We're lucky." Yami said.

Meanwhile, Heba hadn't moved from his place at the throne. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "This isn't right." Heba said to himself. "That was too easy." he added.

Joey looked toward the throne and gasped. "HEBA! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Joey shouted.

Heba turned and then gasped as a blade was suddenly thrust into his stomach, protruding through his back.

"Heba!" everyone shouted, horrified.

Kenshin smirked. "Welcome home, _son_." Kenshin said. He said son as if it were a crime to speak the word. "Join your brother." Kenshin added.

The sword was jerked roughly from Heba causing Heba to gasp in pain. Kenshin then hit Heba so hard that he was thrown to the side across the room, slamming right into the wall before falling down to the ground.

Kenshin turned to face the others, who were looking horrified. "Now, who's next?" Kenshin asked.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The rebellion makes its move.

R&R.


	16. The Rebellion's Move

Here's the next chapter. More action!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- The Rebellion's Move

"You bastard! How could you?!" Joey shouted.

"Please, Joseph. Surely you are not as stupid as you look." Kenshin said.

Seto growled and would have said something, but Aknaudin grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Don't, Seto. Things are bad enough as it is." Aknaudin warned.

"You're not getting away with this." Malik said.

"On the contrary, Malik, I will. I have gotten away for months for killing Yugi. Why shouldn't I get away with getting rid of the rest of you?" Kenshin said.

"You killed him?" Aknankanon said.

"Of course. Yugi was the leader of the rebellion, and I couldn't have him alive any longer. It wasn't that hard." Kenshin said.

A thought occurred to Ryou. "How long after Bakura and I were married did you have him killed" Ryou demanded.

"Ry, what are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"The only reason that he managed to force us into the marriages was by telling us that if we didn't, you would have Yugi killed, and you would force us to watch him die. It would have been after Bakura and I were married because we were the last ones to get married, and you wouldn't have had him killed before then because if we were to find out sooner, any of the marriages might have been stopped." Ryou said.

Kenshin laughed. "You were always very intuitive, Ryou. Just like Yugi." Kenshin said. He then glared. "And that will be your downfall." Kenshin said.

Joey stole a glance over at Heba and saw that Heba was on his stomach on the ground. 'We have to do something fast. If Ryou can get to him, he might can save Heba's life.' Joey thought.

Malik then looked back at the Egyptians. "Go and get out of here." Malik said.

"What?" Atemu said.

"You heard me. Go. This is going to be a bloody battle, and I don't know that we're going to be able to protect you." Malik said.

"We can't leave you like this." Bakura protested.

"And what about Heba? He could die." Atemu said.

"I know, but-" Malik started.

"It won't work, Malik." Kenshin said.

The others looked back at Kenshin.

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked.

"Simple. They won't get away, just like none of you will." Kenshin said.

A few moments later, many men were in the room, surrounding them.

"I'm certain that you can see that now. It's over." Kenshin said.

"It's not over. This isn't over by a long shot!" Ryou said.

"I think that it is." Kenshin said.

'Damn it! What can we do now?' Joey asked himself.

* * *

"We can't wait any longer! If we don't act, Prince Heba and all the others will die!" Rafael said.

"And we'll be thrown into a war with Egypt! Once they know that their rulers died here, they will want us all dead!" Alister added.

"They are right. It's time for the rebellion to act." Dartz said.

"We have to wait and see what he says." Solomon said.

"No." a voice said.

All eyes turned to the new person in the room.

"Send out the order that we attack now. Alert all our allies in the palace to get to the throne room. They have to stop anymore bloodshed." the man said.

"Are you certain, sire?" Dartz asked.

"Yes. I am certain." the man said. He then turned. "Rafael. Valon. Alister. Come on." the man said.

The three named followed him out.

Dartz then issued the command for all of the rebellion to attack. He also gave the special command to the rebellion members in the palace.

* * *

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos received the command.

"Finally. We don't have to act like we are loyal to that monster." Timaeous said.

"Come on. We have to hurry, or we will be launched into a battle with Egypt!" Hermos said.

The three knights left the room that they were in and ran down the halls toward the throne room.

"I hope that we're not too late." Critias said.

"Don't think that. We have to get there. This is the only chance that we have." Timaeous said.

* * *

"Now, I think that it's time to end all of this." Kenshin said, jumping down from the throne onto the level floor.

"How screwed are we?" Marik asked.

"Pretty screwed." Malik replied.

"I can't believe that it's come to this." Joey said.

Atemu kept looking over to where Heba was, scared that his husband was going to die. 'Heba, please hold on. You can't leave me now. I need you to try to fight to stay alive. I couldn't bear to lose you.' Atemu thought desperately.

Aknankanon sensed how desperate his son was getting and knew that what was eating at him. 'Atemu doesn't want to lose Heba. I don't blame him. I don't want to lose Amara, either. I just wish that there was a way for us to get out of this mess.' Aknankanon thought.

Kenshin smirked. "Kill them all!" Kenshin ordered.

Before his men could attack, the doors to the throne room were blasted open.

Several of the soldiers were hit by the blast and thrown into the walls. A few others were blasted to the side.

"What is this?!" Kenshin shouted.

The Egyptians, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all back to where the smoke was.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos walked into the room then.

"Timaeous! Critias! Hermos! What is the meaning of this treachery?!" Kenshin demanded.

"Exactly what is looks like. We will no longer serve under you." Timaeous said.

"We have suffered under your tyranny long enough, and we will not let your reign of terror continue." Hermos added.

"We are a part of the rebellion, and we are going to stop you from causing anymore grief." Critias finished.

"You traitors! How dare you betray me, your king!" Kenshin snarled, knowing he had lost powerful allies.

"You are no king! At least not a good one!" Timaeous retorted as he along with the other two Knights drew their swords.

"We will stop you, or die trying! The people of the Millennial Kingdom have suffered long enough under your tyranny!" Hermos said.

"And we wills top this madness once and for all!" Critias said.

"Kill them as well!" Kenshin ordered.

The soldiers that were working for Kenshin attacked.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos charged forward at their enemy.

Timaeous blocked a sword before he turned and rammed the blade of his sword into another soldier. He turned and kicked back with his foot, ramming his foot right into another soldier's throat. Timaeous then released a large amount of magic that killed the other soldiers around him.

Hermos blocked a sword before he forced the soldier back and then kicked him into the wall, and the soldier hit the wall so hard that his head busted open. Two more came at him, but Hermos brought his sword across, cutting the two in half. Hermos then released a powerful wave of magic that killed the other soldiers.

Critias ran forward and jumped up, flipping over the soldiers. He thrust his sword back right into a soldier, killing him. Critias then moved forward out of the way and then struck out with his sword, the blade going right through the neck of another soldier. Critias then released a powerful wave of magic that killed the other soldiers.

"Get back!" Joey ordered.

Malik blocked the blade of a soldier's sword before he rammed himself forward into the soldier, throwing the soldier off balance. Malik jumped up and kicked the man in the throat, crushing his windpipe can causing him to suffocate. Malik then turned and ducked as a sword came at him before he brought the hilt of his sword up into the soldier's chin, forcing the man's head back so far that the man's neck snapped. Malik released a powerful; wave of magic that killed the other five soldiers near him.

Ryou ducked before he rammed his shoulder into the soldier's stomach. Ryou then jumped up and kicked the man in the head, throwing the man backwards. Ryou ducked before he kicked out with his foot. The soldier fell back, impaling himself on the blade of another man. Ryou flipped backwards out of the path of the sword before he went forward and rammed his sword into the throat of another man. Ryou also released a powerful wave of magic that killed the three soldiers at him.

Joey ducked before he turned and kicked the soldier in the chest, throwing the soldier backwards ad impaling him on the sword in a statue's hand. Joey then jumped up and kicked each leg out, hitting two soldiers and knocking them backwards. Joey then flipped back out of the path of a sword and charged forward when his feet hit the floor before he propelled himself forward, ramming the blade of his sword into the chest of another soldier. Joey then released a powerful wave of magic that killed the four soldiers at him.

Kenshin couldn't believe that this was happening. 'This isn't what was supposed to happen! I was suppose to kill them and have my war with Egypt! I shouldn't be losing this! Damn it! I can't believe that the Knights betrayed me like this! They were, by far, the best cared for of my men!' Kenshin thought angrily, not at all happy.

A few soldiers went at the Egyptians, who weren't sure what to do.

Grabbing a sword that was nearby, Atemu blocked the sword of one of the men before he forced them back. The other soldier came at him, but Atemu ducked before he struck out with the sword, hitting the man in the throat, causing him to bleed to death. The other soldier went back at Atemu, but a blade was rammed into his back.

Malik pulled the blade of his sword out of the man and let him fall dead to the floor. "Damn! You took Heba's training sessions seriously, didn't you?" Malik asked.

"Well, I didn't ask him to teach me for nothing." Atemu said.

By now, many of Kenshin's soldiers were now dead and defeated.

Angered, Kenshin started to run, but Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!" Kenshin ordered.

"We no longer take orders from you." Timaeous said.

All three Knights attacked Kenshin.

Kenshin, taken off guard by the sudden attack, was thrown backwards right through the window. Kenshin fell into the courtyard.

Timaeous turned and said, "Lord Ryou, help Prince Heba. We will fight him."

Ryou nodded.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos then turned and jumped out of the window down to the courtyard to fight against Kenshin.

Atemu then ran over to Heba. "Heba, can you hear me?" Atemu asked.

Heba was laying on his stomach, but there was blood that had pooled around him.

Ryou then ran over and put two fingers at Heba's neck. "He's alive. Barely." Ryou said.

"Can you heal him?" Joey asked.

"I think so. Give me your hand, Joey." Ryou said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"With the extra magic, I can heal him completely." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I don't have healing magic." Joey protested.

"Joey, all Millennials have healing magic. Not all of them can tap into its power. With your extra power, I might be able to heal him completely." Ryou explained quickly.

Joey immediately gave Ryou his hand.

Ryou then put his hand over Heba's back, and a soft white glow flowed from Ryou's hand to Heba.

"Why didn't he use one of your magic's to heal Mahado completely on the plane?" Karim asked.

"Because the transference of power will only work if it's a Millennial the extra power is being used to help. It's just a defense thing our magic has." Malik explained.

A few moments later, Heba started coughing as he sat up.

"Heba, are you okay?" Malik asked.

"I just had a sword driven into my stomach before I slung across the room into a wall. What do you think?" Heba asked.

"I meant physically." Malik said.

"Fine. I'm just pissed." Heba said as he got on his fight.

There was a loud explosion that knocked everyone off of their feet.

"What was that?" Heba asked.

"The Knights are fighting Kenshin." Ryou said.

The four Millennials got onto their feet and ran over to the balcony to peer down at the battle below. The Egyptians were right behind them.

"I don't think that they're doing so well." Joey said.

"We have to help them." Heba said.

"Are you out of your mind?! You were just almost killed, and you want to go right back into battle!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes, I do. This is the only chance that we have to defeat my father, and we can't pass this chance up. The Millennial people have suffered long enough under his reign. We may be the only chance they have to get out from under his rule." Heba said.

"Besides, we are still Millennials, and this is still our fight." Joey added.

"We'll be fine. Remember that Kenshin took Heba by surprise before. This time, he won't be able to catch us off guard so easily." Malik said.

If there was anything that the Egyptians had learned, it was that when Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had made up their minds about something, it was next to impossible to change it.

"Try to stay out of danger." Heba said.

A moment later, all four jumped over the railing of the balcony and landed on their feet on the ground in the courtyard.

"I hope that they'll be okay." Amara said.

"All we can do is hope. Come on. We need to try and get out of this area." Aknankanon said.

The group left the throne room, but not before Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik took one last look at their husbands and hoping that they would be all right.

* * *

Kenshin struck out with his sword and sent Timaeous crashing to the ground. Hermos and Critias went at him from both sides. Kenshin jumped up into the air, and Hermos and Critias crashed into each other, knocking them both down to the ground.

"You will all pay for betraying me." Kenshin said.

"FATHER!"

Kenshin turned to find that Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were standing in a line in front of him. "Impossible! You should have been dead!" Kenshin shouted,

"Well, I'm alive, and I'm not letting this go on." Heba said.

"Then I will kill you all." Kenshin said. He charged forward at them.

Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik all charged right back.

Ryou struck out with his sword, bit Kenshin blocked it before he kicked Ryou in the stomach. Joey tried to strike him from behind, but Kenshin kicked backwards and kicked Joey right in the chest, throwing Joey back. Malik tried to punch Kenshin, but Kenshin grabbed Malik buy his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming Malik into the ground. Heba went forward, and Kenshin and Heba struck out at each other with their swords, filling the area with a metallic sound. Kenshin ducked as Heba tried to strike him and rammed his shoulder into Heba's stomach, knocking the wind out of Heba. Kenshin the hit Heba so hard that Heba crashed right into a tree.

"This is pathetic. I would have gotten a better fight if I had let Yugi live." Kenshin said.

Heba glared angrily at his father as he was reminded that his brother was dead. "You are going to pay for what you did to my brother!" Heba growled.

"I would like to see you try." Kenshin said.

Heba charged forward at Kenshin.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey got back on their feet and charged at Kenshin as well.

All four started to fight with Kenshin again.

* * *

Rafael, Valon, Alister, and their leader were making their way to the palace along with the rest of their army.

"Sire, do you think that we stand a chance against Kenshin? I mean, he is a lot stronger than he has ever been, and we don't know if we will be able to stop him. He may have grown too strong for us to stop." Rafael said.

"I understand your concern, Rafael, but it is time that we stop being so scared and start fighting back. "I know the risks that go along with what we are going to do, and I know that this is the only way. He must be stopped before he goes too far and starts a war with not only Egypt, but with the entire world as well." the leader said.

"We have to try at least. Kenshin has just done too much for us to let go of this. He has to be stopped before he ends up wiping out our entire kingdom." Alister said.

"He's right. It's time for this to end. We can at least try." Valon agreed.

"We must do what we can. We may be walking into a deathtrap, but this is what we have to do. We either try and stop him now, or we let him be a tyrant forever and destroy many lives." the leader said.

"We're behind you all the way. We are not going to let this man continue." Valon said.

"We must hurry. We don't know how much longer Heba and the others can manage." the leader said.

* * *

The Egyptians were making their way through the palace as they tried to find their way out of the Millennial palace.

"This is ridiculous! We're going in circles!" Bakura exclaimed.

"We don't know this palace, Bakura, so we're going to have trouble getting around." Yami said.

"We can't argue. That is only going to slow us down." Aknankanon said.

They continued on their way through the palace as they tried to find their way out.

"I'm surprised that we haven't seen anyone here yet." Marik said.

"Count your blessings, Marik. It's probably a good thing that we haven't run into any trouble yet." Aknaudin stated.

"I think that most of the people here are either hiding because of the battle, or they're trying to help Kenshin or Heba, depending on whose side they are on." Atemu said.

"He's right. Many of them are not going to be here." Yami agreed.

The group then headed down a hall and found a set of doors that led outside.

"Finally! We can get out of here!" Shada said.

The group headed out.

Mahado and Karim, who were in the lead, stopped. Everyone else ran right into them.

"Why did yous top?" Isis asked.

"We didn't find the way out." Mahado said.

The group looked to find that Heba, Ryou, Joey, Malik, and the Knights were locked in a battle with Kenshin.

Immediately, the Egyptians dove right back into the doors.

"We've made it to the courtyard." Amara said.

"This is not good." Aknankanon said.

"I think they are doing fine." Seto said, watching the fight.

"I meant for us." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba and the others were trying to stop Kenshin, but they weren't having much luck.

Kenshin struck out hard with his sword and knocked Ryou sword out of his hand. He then grabbed Ryou by the wrist and swung him around before he let go of Ryou's wrist. Ryou flew back and slammed right into the wall before he fell to the ground again.

Critias went at Kenshin and struck out with his sword, but Kenshin ducked and rolled out of the way of Critias's sword. Kenshin then jumped up and kicked Critias in the face, knocking Critias backwards. Critias crashed right into a tree and went through the tree before he fell onto his back on the ground, groaning in pain.

Malik charged at Kenshin and brought his sword down at Kenshin, but Kenshin blocked Malik's sword and then he rammed his knee into Malik's stomach. Malik doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him. Kenshin then grabbed Malik by the arm before he flipped Malik. Malik crashed into the ground hard and had the wind knocked out of him again.

Hermos ran forward and struck out several time with his sword, but Kenshin backed up and moved out of the way each time. Kenshin then ducked as Hermos struck out at him and then Kenshin rammed himself forward into Hermos. Hermos was knocked off balance. Kenshin then jumped up and kicked Hermos so hard that he was sent crashing back into the wall as well.

Joey jumped up and brought his sword down at Kenshin, but Kenshin held his sword horizontally and blocked Joey's attack. Kenshin then pushed Joey backwards before he turned and kicked Joey in the stomach. Kenshin then grabbed Joey by the shoulder before he slung him around and let go, causing Joey to crash right into the water fountain, destroying the water fountain and soaking Joey.

Timaeous ran forward and tried to strike Kenshin, but Kenshin moved out of the way. Kenshin then brought his sword down into Timaeous's sword, who managed to block the attack. Timaeous then pushed Kenshin back, but Kenshin pushed himself forward and rammed himself hard into Timaeous, knocking Timaeous back into a statue.

Heba charged at Kenshin and brought his sword down at Kenshin, but Kenshin blocked the attack. Kenshin forced Heba back and struck out with his sword, but Heba ducked and rolled out of the way before he jumped up and kicked at Kenshin. Kenshin used his arm to block Heba's foot before he rammed himself forward into Heba, knocking Heba off balance. Heba was then grabbed by Kenshin and flipped, but Heba managed to land on his feet. Heba then rammed himself backwards into Kenshin and knocked Kenshin back. Heba turned and brought his sword down at Kenshin, but Kenshin caught Heba by the wrist and kicked Heba in the stomach, knocking Heba backwards. Heba then went at Kenshin again, and their swords clashed several times. Kenshin jumped back before he charged forward and again. He brought his sword up and knocked Heba's sword out of his hand. Kenshin then brought his fist back before he hit Heba so hard that Heba was thrown backwards into a statue, which he slammed into before he fell to the ground, groaning at the pain that radiated through his body.

Kenshin breathed heavily. He was somewhat worn out, but not too badly. 'I can't believe that these people actually gave me such a good fight. I didn't think that they would have managed that feat.' Kenshin thought, angered that they had been a match for him when he was supposed to be the most powerful person in the universe. 'I will make sure that they all die for their insolence. I will not let anyone who can stand up to me exist.' Kenshin thought.

* * *

"Oh no!" Seto shouted.

"He managed to beat them all!" Bakura yelled.

"Kenshin is far more powerful than I thought he could ever be." Aknankanon said.

"What do you mean, brother?" Aknaudin asked.

"I mean, it may not be possible to defeat Kenshin." Aknankanon said.

"We have to do something." Marik said, getting worried.

"Like what? We don't have the power to do anything." Isis said.

Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik all watched in complete fear as they knew that there was a chance they would have to watch all of their husbands die now.

* * *

"I have had it with you people! I am going to end this now!" Kenshin growled.

"Like you always do." Heba said, looking up.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes on Heba. "What does that mean?" Kenshin demanded.

"Any time you felt even slightly threatened by another person, you would have them killed. Most of the time, they wouldn't have been able to do anything to you, but you weren't satisfied with that and had them killed anyway. They were usually your supporters that you had killed, but you would always trump up charges so that you wouldn't look like the bad guy. Why do you think the rebellion was started? People are tired of your cruelness and your tyranny!" Heba said.

"You ungrateful brat! I'm your father! You should have supported me, not those traitors!" Kenshin growled.

"You may be my father by blood, but you are not like any real father. Fathers don't abuse their children to get them to obey. They don't constantly berate them and use them for their own purposes. You forced me into a marriage I didn't want because you wanted something that you couldn't have. Well, I have to say that forcing me into that marriage was the only thing that you did for me that I actually liked. You forced me to marry a man I fell in love with. It's the only thing that you have done for me that I actually liked." Heba said.

"You'll die for that." Kenshin hissed.

"Go ahead. Kill me like you killed my brother." Heba said.

"Gladly." Kenshin said, raising his sword.

* * *

"Damn it, no!" Atemu shouted.

"There has to be something that we can do!" Amara cried.

"There isn't!" Shada said angrily.

"That bastard is going to kill his own son!" Aknaudin said, horrified.

'Please! Someone save him!' Atemu silently pleaded.

* * *

There was a loud explosion in the courtyard that caused a fire.

"What?!" Kenshin shouted, turning to the source.

The fire rose to the height of the wall, which was about twenty feet high.

Heba turned and looked. He didn't see anyone. He then looked around and saw that Joey, Ryou, Malik, Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos were all still on the ground, looking at the fire as well. 'Who did that?' Heba asked himself, looking back at the flames.

"Who dares interfere with my work?!" Kenshin snarled.

Then, a figure started to walk forward through the flames. The figure appeared to be small in stature.

Kenshin growled. 'Who the hell is that?! Whoever that is will die by my hand for interfering with my plans!' Kenshin thought angrily.

The figure started to gain shape as they continued to walk forward.

Heba's eyes grew wide as the figure approached. 'It can't be. I didn't think he was alive.' Heba thought as an audible gasp escaped his lips.

The figure walked up until they were only fifteen feet from Kenshin.

The figure looked like Heba. The only difference in them was the fact that whereas Heba had tanned skin, this man had pale skin.

"You?! That's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Kenshin shouted.

"Well, I'm not dead. And it's good to see you again." the man said. He frowned harshly as he added snidely, "_Father._"

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Yugi is finally in this! I'm sure that many of you are happy about this.

Next: Yugi and Kenshin do battle.

R&R.


	17. Huang Day Ching

You'll understand the title as you read the chapter. More fighting in this one, too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- Huang Day Ching

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CANNOT BE ALIVE!" Kenshin shouted, horrified at who he was seeing in front of him.

"You may think that it is impossible, but I assure you that I am alive. You may have tried to kill me, but you didn't succeed." Yugi said.

Heba couldn't believe it. 'He's alive. I can't believe it!' Heba thought. He was growing excited because his brother was alive and well.

"How?! The assassin assured me that you were dead!" Kenshin screamed.

"Ah! Yes. The assassin. Well, you see, the thing is that the assassin you hired had no desire to kill me. In fact, he was working for me." Yugi said.

"You hired him to kill me! That's treason!" Kenshin shouted.

"Oh? And hiring him to kill me wasn't?" Yugi asked.

Kenshin glared at his son.

"I was working for Prince Yugi." Rafael said as he walked up behind Yugi.

"You?! You told me he was dead!" Kenshin growled.

Rafael smirked. "I also told you I would kill him, and that I was completely loyal to you." Rafael said.

"How?" Kenshin demanded.

"Simple. Rafael had been a part of the rebellion long before you approached him about trying to kill me. In fact, Rafael and I were working together against you by then. When you made the offer, Rafael merely said he would think about to tell me. I told him to tell you that he would do it. You see, we used it to our advantage. You thought that I was dead, so you dropped your guard. You thought that since I was dead, the rebellion would fail. What you didn't know was that I was alive. We faked everything. All the rebellion attacks I helped organize. You never even let the thought cross your mind that I could be alive." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter! I'll do it myself this time!" Kenshin said.

* * *

"What in the name of Ra is going on? Who is that, and why does he look exactly like Heba?" Aknankanon asked, starring at the newcomer.

"It's Yugi." Atemu said.

All eyes turned to Atemu.

"Who's Yugi?" Aknaudin asked.

"Yugi? As in Heba's twin brother who was supposedly dead Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. Heba once showed me a picture of his brother. Yugi looks exactly like Heba. The only difference in them is that Yugi's skin tone was pale whereas Heba's is tanned." Atemu said.

"But, didn't Kenshin tell Heba that Yugi was dead?" Yami asked.

"From what we heard, I would say that Yugi fakes his death in order to make his father believe he was dead. Possible so that Yugi would be able to aid the rebellion without the chance of his father stopping him. Kenshin told Heba that Yugi was dead because he himself believed that as well." Isis said.

"Then we might stand a chance at winning." Atemu said.

"One man can't make that big of difference." Shada said.

"I think he can. When Heba was training me, he told me that he was the third strongest person in the Millennial Kingdom. Kenshin was the second strongest. Heba said that his brother was the most powerful person in the Millennial Kingdom. He is stronger than Kenshin." Atemu said.

All of the Egyptians looked back to where the battlefield was.

* * *

"If you think that you have won, then you are sadly mistaken. I can take you all on." Kenshin said.

It was then that many of Kenshin's followers entered the courtyard.

"I am not intimidated by you, Father." Yugi said as he drew his sword and held it by his side.

Rafael, Valon, and Alister, the latter two having joined them, also joined their allies. More members of the rebellion were behind them.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos got to their feet and were ready to help if needed.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik got to their feet and were willing to go to Yugi's aid if he needed it.

"What is going on?" Kenshin said, seeing that his forces were not nearly as large as they should be.

"You once said that I was a very good strategist, Father. That still holds true." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin snarled angrily, hating being mocked by someone he considered inferior, even if it was his son.

"Simple. Most of your allies are fighting other members of the rebellion as we speak. The few that are here is all the help that you will have." Yugi said.

"It does not matter. Once my army has won, they will join us." Kenshin said confidently.

Yugi smirked. "I wouldn't count on that." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?!" Kenshin shouted, getting pissed at Yugi's arrogance.

"If you must know, over half of your army is a part of the rebellion. They were insiders." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Kenshin shouted.

"Exactly. We had many spies within the palace. You had your share of supporters, but you didn't count on one thing. The people grew tired of your tyranny, and they were not willing to subject themselves to your cruelty any longer. When the common people banded together, they have much more power than you thought. You only cared about the support of the nobles and the wealthy. Yu should have been more concerned with the common people as they are the majority of the population. There are even some nobles who chose to side with the rebellion." Yugi said.

Kenshin gritted his teeth angrily. Yugi was making him out to be a fool, and it was pissing him off. He hated to be outthought, and Yugi was doing that. Kenshin had never considered the possibility of the common people being able to outmatch him. He hadn't thought it would be possible.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were watching this with seriousness and joy. They loved seeing Kenshin out in his place.

"Finally. I thought that no one would ever put him in his place." Joey said.

"Don't get too excited yet, Joey. We haven't won yet." Heba reminded him.

"Come on, Heba. We all know that Yugi is stronger than Kenshin. There's not a chance that we can lose." Malik said.

"There's always the chance that we could lose. We all know that, and we need to remember that. We can't just assume that we'll win." Ryou said.

"Besides, my father does have people who are on his side. We can't forget that, either." Heba said. He scanned the area and then his eyes widened. "Oh, damn it!" Heba said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Atemu and the others are over there." Heba said.

The other three saw where they were.

"I thought that we told them to get out of here, not stay and watch." Malik growled.

"As long as Kenshin doesn't see them, they are going to be fine." Joey said.

"Just keep an eye on them in case he does happen to see them." Heba told them.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik nodded their agreement as they turned their attention back to the battlefield.

* * *

Yugi hadn't offered to make a move against Kenshin. He was going to let Kenshin make the first move.

Kenshin wasn't going to stand for this, and he wasn't going to do it alone. He had some of his men there, and it would be enough to bring these people down. "ATTACK!" Kenshin ordered.

The men that followed Kenshin that were there made their attack.

Yugi ducked as s sword was brought at him before he kicked the back. He turned and slashed right through the air, knocking three men with the force behind the attack. Yugi jumped up and flipped in the air so that he landed in the center of four men. Yugi blocked a kick with his arm before he grabbed the man by the ankle and threw him into another man. Yugi then turned and ducked as a sword went at him. He kicked out and tripped another man before he jumped up and kicked a man hard in the throat. Yugi was grabbed from behind, but he rammed is elbow into the man's stomach before he grabbed the man by the shoulder and ducked as he brought the man over his shoulder, slamming the man hard into the ground.

Heba moved backwards to avoid a strike with the sword before he charged forward and struck up with his sword, knocking the man's sword out of his hand. He then rammed his fist into the man's face, throwing the man backwards. Heba ducked as the sword came at him from behind, and Heba kicked back, hitting the man so hard in the stomach that the man was thrown back into the wall. Heba jumped up so that the blade of the sword went under his feet before he kicked the man in the face. Heba landed on his feet and whirled around, kicking the man at him in the chest and throwing him back into the wall.

Joey ran forward and jumped up to avoid a sword before he did a flip over two men and landed behind them. He then rammed backwards into one of them and threw the man forward. The other man tried to grab Joey, but Joey moved back out of his grasp before he struck out with his sword, striking the man in his throat and causing the man to bleed out. Joey ducked to avoid a sword before he turned and kicked the man in the chest. Another man aimed a laser gun at Joey, but Joey jumped up as he fired and did a flip so that he kicked the man in the face, throwing the man back into the wall.

Ryou ran forward and struck out with his sword, striking a man in the chest. He then turned and kicked a man in the chest before he ducked and rammed himself into the man, knocking the man off balance. Ryou turned and kicked the man in the chest and threw the man back into several other men, causing a domino effect. A man grabbed Ryou from behind, easily trapping Ryou's arms. Ryou slammed his head back into the man's head, causing the man to lose his grip Ryou. Ryou then rammed his elbow into the men before he turned and kicked the man in the stomach.

Malik ran forward and struck out with his sword, striking down several of the men as well. Malik turned and kicked another man in the stomach before he grabbed the man by the shoulder and threw him into another man, knocking them both down. A man grabbed Malik by the arm, but Malik rammed his knee into the man's groin, causing the man to double over in pain. Malik then rammed his elbow down into the man's back, knocking the man flat on the ground.

Kenshin, seeing that his men were being taken down, turned and started to leave.

* * *

"I have never seen anything like this." Mahado said.

"Millennials are far more powerful fighters than anyone on Earth." Aknankanon said.

"If Kenshin had gotten his war, we would have lost." Yami said.

"Yes, we would have." Aknaudin agreed.

"I believe that we are fortunate to have Prince Heba and the others on our side. We would have been brought down much faster without their help." Atemu said.

"Needless to say, they are our allies." Karim said.

Atemu was looking over the battle, watching as his husband fought. 'Heba is a great fighter. If he had fought me with all his strength, I wouldn't have lasted a minute with him.' Atemu thought. He saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to look, and his eyes widened. "Oh no!" Atemu exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Aknankanon asked.

"That!" Atemu said, pointing.

Everyone saw Kenshin trying to flee.

"He's running!" Shada exclaimed.

"He must fear that he is going to lose and wants to escape." Isis said.

"We have to do something." Bakura said.

"Like what? Any of us would be killed by him." Mahado said.

The Egyptians weren't able to do anything, but watch as Kenshin made his escape.

* * *

Valon saw Kenshin starting to leave. "Yugi!" Valon shouted.

Yugi turned to look at him.

Valon pointed.

Yugi looked and saw what had caught Valon's attention. Yugi jumped up and landed on one of the men's back before he propelled himself forward.

Kenshin wasn't sticking around. He saw the strength that they had together and knew that his chances were not good. He didn't want to lose, so he would leave to fight another day.

Suddenly, Yugi landed in front of him. "Where are you going, Father?" Yugi asked.

"Shut up! That's not your concern!" Kenshin snapped.

"As I recall, you called the rebellion cowards because they would not fight you face-to-face. Now, they are fighting you as you wanted, but you are the one running." Yugi said.

"I'll kill you if I have to!" Kenshin snarled.

"Try." Yugi said.

Kenshin started forward, but Yugi ducked as Kenshin's sword went at him before Yugi kicked Kenshin in the chest, throwing him into the middle of the courtyard.

Yugi then walked forward and made a decision. "Emperor, Kenshin, I challenge you to a Huang Day Ching!" Yugi said in a strong voice.

Immediately, all fighting in the courtyard stopped as everyone turned their attention to where Yugi and Kenshin were standing face-to-face.

"You are a fool." Kenshin said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Yugi replied.

No one in the courtyard could believe what they had just heard.

"Everyone back!" Heba ordered.

All members of the rebellion moved back out of the way since they knew what was coming now.

The Egyptians, however, were rather confused.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik headed over to where the Egyptians were.

"I thought that we told you to get out of here." Heba said.

"We were going to, but we got lost." Atemu explained.

"What is going on?" Yami asked, watching as Kenshin's men moved away as well.

Heba turned back to the battlefield. "Yugi has challenged my father to the Huang Day Ching." Heba said.

"That, we understand. What is it?" Marik asked.

"In Millennial society, a blood member of the Royal family can challenge the Emperor to the Huang Day Ching, which is essentially a battle between the two. The winner will be the new emperor." Heba said.

"So, if your brother wins, he will become the new emperor." Aknankanon said.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"If Kenshin loses, how do you know he will turn over power to him that easily?" Seto asked.

"He doesn't have a choice. The Huang Day Ching is a fight to the death. The loser dies." Heba said.

The Egyptians grew silent.

"Then, there's a chance-" Isis started.

Heba turned to look back at where Yugi and Kenshin were. "Yes. There is a chance that my brother will die." Heba said.

* * *

"Challenging me is the worst thing that you could have done, Yugi." Kenshin said.

"Perhaps you believe that, but I don't. We have a battle to fight." Yugi said as he took a defensive position.

"Fine. And I will keep my crown, and you can be certain that these people will suffer even more." Kenshin said, also taking up a defensive position.

The Huang Day Ching had begun.

Kenshin charged at Yugi.

Yugi blocked the sword before he forced Kenshin's sword up and kicked at Kenshin. Kenshin jumped backwards out of the way. Kenshin then jumped up and brought his word down at Yugi. Yugi held his sword horizontally to stop Kenshin's blade. The force of the blow rattled Yugi slightly. Kenshin then rammed his knee into Yugi's stomach. Yugi doubled over in pain. Yugi managed to roll out of the way before Kenshin brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi kicked back with his foot and hit Kenshin right in the stomach, throwing Kenshin backwards into a tree. Yugi jumped up and charged at Kenshin. Kenshin also charged back at Yugi. Their swords collided. The two struck out with their swords several times, filling the air with a metallic sound. The two then jumped backwards before they charged at each other again. They hit at each other at the same time, throwing them both back.

Yugi managed to stay on his feet as he held his sword with both hands so that it was diagonal in front of him.

Kenshin looked up at his son, getting angry. 'I didn't realize that he had gotten this strong.' Kenshin thought.

"I admit that you've gotten better, Father." Yugi said.

"Is that admitting defeat?" Kenshin asked.

"Not a chance." Yugi answered. He then charged forward.

Kenshin did the same.

Yugi struck out with his sword, but Kenshin blocked it. Kenshin forced Yugi's sword up and kicked Yugi in the chest. Yugi stumbled before he ducked to avoid being hit by Kenshin's sword. Yugi struck out with his sword and knocked Kenshin off of his feet. Kenshin fell backwards, but his hand hit the ground, and he pushed himself up with his hand so that he was back on his feet. Kenshin went back at Yugi. Their sword collided again. Kenshin then struck out with his sword, and Yugi moved back out of the way to avoid the sword.

Kenshin reached back into his cape and then pulled out a dagger, bringing it at Yugi. Yugi moved to the side out of the way, but the tip of the dagger hit Yugi in the face. A trickle of blood started to fall down Yugi's cheek.

'He always did use dirty tricks.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick!" Marik growled.

"Yeah. He had that weapon hidden." Bakura agreed.

"Unfortunately, in the Huang Day Ching, there are no rules. The only restriction is that neither opponent can have help. If anyone helps, the one that was helped will automatically lose." Heba said.

"Meaning that if you help him, your brother would automatically lose." Yami said.

"Yes. The same goes for my father. If any of his men try to help him, he automatically loses." Heba said.

"How does hat work if there is interference? I mean, who kills the one who was helped?" Isis asked.

"No one. By voicing the challenge, both opponents magic is immediately in tuned. If the magic senses help, it automatically kills the one who cheated." Ryou said.

"It seems kind of harsh, though." Mahado said.

"Maybe, but this practice has been in effect for several thousand years. It's always been done. Besides, it's an easy way to get a tyrant off of the throne." Malik said.

"Do you think he'll win?" Amara asked.

"We'll see." Heba said, not wanting to say Yugi would win and then Yugi lose.

* * *

"Something wrong, _son_?" Kenshin asked snidely.

"Not at all, _Father_." Yugi replied.

Yugi then charged forward at the same time that Kenshin charged at him. Their swords clashed once again. The two started to strike out at each other with their swords, and each time, the other was able to block his opponent's attack. Yugi struck forward with such force that Kenshin lost his footing. Yugi then turned and kicked Kenshin in the chest. Kenshin was sent crashing into the ground. Yugi brought hiss word down at Kenshin, but Kenshin rolled out of the way and kicked back with his foot, hitting Yugi in his stomach, causing Yugi to stumble backwards. Kenshin jumped up and charged at Yugi, ramming his shoulder into Yugi, throwing Yugi back to the ground on his back.

"I will make you regret challenging me!" Kenshin growled as he raised his sword over his head and brought the sword down at Yugi.

Yugi held up his sword and blocked the blade with his own. "I won't regret fighting for what I believe in. I won't regret fighting for the sake of my people!" Yugi retorted as he kicked up with his foot.

Kenshin was hit in the chest and was forced to stumble back. He held a hand at his chest as the kick had been a lot harder than he had anticipated. "Why do you care about the common people so much?" Kenshin demanded.

"They are as human as you and I are. They are no less important. Besides, without the common people, there would be no one to rule over. You would have a kingdom of nothing without them. You seemed to have forgotten that if you ever knew that." Yugi said.

Kenshin growled. He then charged at Yugi.

Yugi was ready for him.

* * *

Solomon and Dartz were watching the battle from the screen in the control room of the hideout for the rebellion.

"Hmm. Prince Yugi is doing rather well against him." Dartz said.

"Yugi has been stronger than Kenshin for quite some time." Solomon said. He sighed. "I don't know where I went wrong with Kenshin. I thought that I had raised him right. I thought that I raised him to be a good person." Solomon said sadly.

Dartz placed a hand on Solomon's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, old friend. You did what was best as you raised Kenshin. You are not to blame for him being as he is. Children just sometimes turn out wrong. In Kenshin's case, he turned into a cold, heartless, and cruel man." Dartz said.

"Yes, but he is my son, and I do feel some responsibility for what Kenshin has done to these people." Solomon said.

"Solomon, you had to raise Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey as well, and they all turned out as great young men. You could do nothing different." Dartz said.

"Yes. I pray that Yugi wins so that the people here can have a good ruler." Solomon said.

"We all hope that." Dartz said as they returned their attention to the battle.

* * *

Yugi blocked Kenshin's sword before he forced Kenshin back and jumped up, kicking Kenshin in the chest. Kenshin stumbled back before he charged forward again. He brought his sword down hard at Yugi. Yugi was thrown back from the force of the attack, but he stayed on his feet. Kenshin brought his sword across, but Yugi blocked the attack before he rammed himself forward into Kenshin, knocking Kenshin off balance. Yugi turned and kicked Kenshin in the face, throwing Kenshin back into a tree. Yugi charged at him, but Kenshin moved out of the way and kicked Yugi in the side, throwing Yugi into a statue. Yugi immediately got up and had to duck to avoid the sword. Kenshin brought the dagger at Yugi and hit Yugi in the side. Yugi winced at the pain before he moved himself backwards and then charged forward, ramming right into Kenshin. Kenshin was thrown to the ground.

Kenshin got up and said, "You won't win now that you're injured."

"We'll see about that." Yugi said.

"Yes, we will." Kenshin agreed.

Kenshin brought out his wings before eh took to the air.

Yugi also brought out his wings and took to the air as well.

Kenshin flew at Yugi and struck at him with the sword, but Yugi blocked the attack with his own sword. Yugi kicked out and hit Kenshin's hand, causing Kenshin to lose the dagger. Kenshin struck at Yugi, but missed Yugi as he moved out of the way. Yugi then flew forward at Kenshin, and he rammed himself into the Kenshin.

Kenshin growled. 'I won't lose to my inferior son. No! He is no longer my son!' Kenshin thought angrily.

In a fit of rage, Kenshin flew at Yugi and struck him so hard that Yugi was set crashing down into the ground, causing a hole to form.

* * *

"Oh no!" Amara gasped.

"This is bad." Joey said.

"Damn it! There's nothing that we can do!" Malik growled, clenching his fists tightly.

"We are so screwed." Bakura said.

"Don't be so sure." Heba said.

"Why not?" Marik demanded.

"Prince Yugi has come back form the brink of defeat to win a battle before." Timaeous said.

""How do you know?" Karim asked.

"We have all witnessed it through the battles Prince Yugi has led the rebellion through." Rafael said.

"Prince Yugi's not done yet. The only way this will be over will be if he dies." Alister said.

'I know not to underestimate Yugi. I know that he can come back and win this. I just hope that he does. If he loses, everyone looses because Father will continue with his plan and take over all of Earth, and those people will be treated just as poorly as ours have been through the years.' Heba thought.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he tried to sit up. Seeing a shadow looming over him, Yugi looked up to glare at his father with a defiant glare.

"It would seem that I have won this battle, Yugi." Kenshin said.

Yugi said nothing.

"I see that you're not so confident when you are the one who loses." Kenshin said as he raised his sword.

"YUGI!"

Yugi's eyes suddenly narrowed. "There is something that you seemed to have forgotten." Yugi said.

"And what is that?" Kenshin asked with no intention of stopping.

Yugi suddenly pulled out a Sai real quick that he quickly thrust right into Kenshin's throat.

Kenshin froze, gagging as blood seeped from his throat.

"That you should never underestimate me, and that I enjoy battling with my Sais." Yugi answered.

Kenshin didn't answer.

Yugi then pulled the Sai from Kenshin's throat before he pushed Kenshin backwards to the ground,

Kenshin fell onto his back on the ground, dead.

Yugi had won the Huang Day Ching.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Note: The Huang Day Ching is just something that I made up. I don't know that words acutally mean anything. I just thought up some words and put them together to call that challenge something.

Next: The aftermath of everything.

R&R.


	18. The New Emperor

Just so everyone knows, this is the last chapter of the story. See author's not at the end of the story for more details.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- The New Emperor

Yugi slowly stood up, purely exhausted from his battle. 'Father was the second strongest in the kingdom, so I shouldn't be surprised that I'm tired after a fight with him. At least it's over now.' Yugi thought.

Yugi looked down at his lifeless father's body, and he couldn't bring himself to feel any remorse for the man.

Kenshin has angered too many people for anyone to truly mourn him properly. Only his true supporters would mourn his passing, mainly because they would lose their high standing as well as well as the massive wealth that they had accumulated due to Kenshin's ways.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Marik said, shocked.

"He really won." Seto added.

"All right! I knew that he would win in the end!" Joey said happily.

"No kidding! Yugi's not known as the most powerful in the kingdom for nothing!" Malik added.

Heba smiled. 'I knew that you could do it, brother. Father never stood a chance against you. He knew that as well. That's why he wanted you gone.' Heba thought.

"So, what happens now?" Atemu asked.

Before anyone answered, Heba noticed something.

"Guys, I think that there's something we need to do." Heba said.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik saw what Heba saw and knew that he was right.

"Stay put!" Joey ordered before the four ran forward.

The Egyptians were left wondering what had gotten into them.

* * *

Yugi, whose back was to what remained of his father's soldiers, hadn't realized that half of the men there, about ten men, were starting to attack him.

The sound of shouts and crashing caught Yugi's attention.

Yugi turned to find that Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had attacked and stopped the ten attacking soldiers.

"Not a chance." Heba growled.

"Out of the way! He killed the emperor! He's a traitor to the Millennial Kingdom!" one of the soldiers, obviously the leader, said.

Yugi knew this soldier well. It was Kinomi, one of his father's most loyal, most trusted soldiers as well as one of the cruelest and most sadistic of the lot. "It's not murder, Kinomi. I challenged him to the Huang Day Ching. I was well within my right to do so. Everyone knows the end result. One lives, and one dies. There is no way around those rules." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter!" Kinomi spat.

Kinomi didn't want to live under Yugi's rule because he knew that Yugi would rule differently than Kenshin had.

Yugi would not allow the cruelty and mistreatment of the people to continue. Yugi would put an end to it all. Yugi would change the laws that were unfair, and he would make sure that the people were now treated fairly.

"You obviously cheated in that battle! There is no way that someone like you could have defeated Emperor Kenshin!" Kinomi spat.

Joey started to say something, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Yugi had known that this would happen, and he was more than prepared to deal with it himself. He stepped out in front of Kinomi and said, "Fine. If you have a problem with me, then deal with it. Fight me in a one-on-one battle. If anyone tries to help me, I automatically lose. If anyone tries to help you, you automatically lose." Yugi said.

"Why should I believe that?" Kinomi asked.

"Because I have never broken my word." Yugi said. The silent "unlike you" was heard by all.

"Fine. I agree. And I'll defeat you." Kinomi said.

Heba and the others stepped back, having no intention of interfering with Yugi's battle.

Kinomi's allies also backed off, not intending to help Kinomi, feeling certain that Kinomi would be fine.

* * *

"Is this such a good idea?" Aknaudin asked.

"I don't know, brother. We do not know Millennial ways that well. I do not understand the point of this." Aknankanon replied.

"Allow me to explain." Timaeous said.

The Egyptians turned to look at the knight.

"Many people here were completely loyal to Kenshin because he allowed the cruelty and mistreatment of the common people. People were attacked, whipped, burned, raped, and murder for absolutely no other reason than the enjoyment of those inflicting the pain. Under Prince Yugi's rule, that would al change. Also, Prince Yugi will not technically be the emperor until after the coronation ceremony. Many won't accept his rule until after the ceremony." Timaeous said.

"besides, Kinomi is one who was allowed to do what he pleased without having to answer to anyone for his actions. He doesn't want to lose that." Critias added.

"And Kinomi has never liked Prince Yugi. He loathes Prince Yugi for the fact that he is so different from his father. He wouldn't have a problem if Prince Yugi was like his father, but he is the polar opposite of his father." Hermos finished.

"So, this is about the fact that he doesn't like that prince Yugi would rule differently than his father?" Yami asked.

"Exactly." Timaeous said.

"What will happen to him when the battle is over?" Isis asked.

"This will be a battle to the death. Kinomi knows this." Critias said.

The Egyptians turned to look back at the battlefield, now understanding better why Kinomi made the choice that he did.

* * *

Yugi and Kinomi faced each other.

"Are there any rules, _Emperor?"_ Kinomi asked snidely, wanting to insult Yugi.

"Same rules as the Huang Day Ching. No one interferes. That's it." Yugi said.

"Fine by me." Kinomi said, a bit angered that Yugi hadn't even reacted to his indult.

Kinomi charged forward at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi jumped up out of the way and then brought his sword down at Kinomi. Kinomi held his sword horizontally to block the attack. The force of the strike rattled Kinomi slightly. Yugi then kicked Kinomi in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall. Kinomi got back up and charged at Yugi. Yugi ducked as the sword came at him and brought the hilt of his sword up into Kinomi's chin, throwing Kinomi's head back. Kinomi stumbled as Yugi charged forward. Yugi rammed his shoulder into Kinomi's stomach before he turned and kicked Kinomi hard in the chest. Kinomi went flying backwards, but he brought out his wings before flying up in the air. Yugi, whose wings were still out, also flew up.

Heba noticed that the other nine soldiers who had stood with Kinomi had brought his wings and were going to fly at him.

"They're going to interfere!" Heba said.

"They can't play fair!" Joey growled.

Before the four could do anything, the other ten soldiers who had not joined Kinomi charged forward and grabbed the soldiers who had sided with Kinomi.

"Release us!" one hissed.

"No." one of the opposing said. "Prince Yugi won the Huang Day Ching fairly. By right, he is the new emperor. You will not interfere in a battle you have no place in." the man said.

Heba and the others were shocked.

"I wonder why they're helping us." Malik said.

"I know why." Heba said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because they either helped Father only out of fear of him or to protect their families from him." Heba said.

"Maybe." Malik said, not convinced.

"We will watch them for the time being." Heba said.

The four then turned their attention back to the battle.

Kinomi flew at Yugi at top speed and brought his sword at Yugi. Yugi held his sword diagonally and blocked the strike. Kinomi brought his sword at Yugi several times, but Yugi matched him move for move, despite the fact that Yugi was injured from where Kenshin had stabbed him. Yugi blocked a strike before he rammed himself against Kinomi, knocking Kinomi backwards. Yugi brought his sword down at Kinomi so hard that Kinomi was thrown backwards to the ground. Yugi flew down at him and brought his sword at Kinomi. Kinomi managed to get his sword up in time to block Yugi's sword before he kicked Yugi right where Kenshin has stabbed him, throwing Yugi backwards. Yugi winced at the pain that radiated from the injury. Kinomi charged at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi, however, had ignored the pain to block the attack.

"Just like my father." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Kinomi demanded through gritted teeth.

"Simple. You are underhanded and have to use dirty tricks to win. I don't." Yugi said.

Before Kenshin could react, Yugi had forced his back before he rammed his knee into Kinomi's stomach. Yugi then brought his fist up right into Kinomi's chin and threw Kinomi backwards onto the ground. Angered, Kinomi got up and charged right at Yugi, but Yugi blocked Kinomi's sword with his own. Yugi then threw Kinomi back before h wiped out his Sai and thrust forward, sending the blade of the Sai right into Kinomi's chest, through his heart.

"This is why I won. I'm the better fighter. I'm the better strategist. And I'm the one who doesn't fight dirty to win." Yugi said. He pulled the blade out from Kinomi, who fell down dead.

"nicely done, brother."

Yugi looked up to find Heba at him. He saw that the other soldiers had the remaining ones who had sided with Kinomi restrained. "Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" Yugi asked.

There was no response, not that Yugi had expected one.

"Sire." Timaeous said as he and the other Knights came over to him.

"Timaeous, take those that sided with Kinomi in this battle to the dungeons. I'll deal with them later." Yugi said.

Timaeous nodded and went to do as he was told.

"Critias. Hermos. It's time that the people know who won this day." Yugi said.

Critias and Hermos nodded and went to do as they were told.

"Yugi, let me heal you. I know that that injury has to be painful." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded.

Ryou placed a hand on the wound and immediately managed to heal it.

"How is that you could heal him entirely without help, but couldn't when it was Mahado and Heba?" Bakura asked as the Egyptians joined them.

"Because the injury wasn't life threatening. If they were, he would have needed extra help." Yugi answered.

"how did you know that?" Joey asked.

Ryou shook his head. "We're gone for eight months, and you forget everything that Yugi is capable of." Ryou said.

Joey shrugged.

"Joey, Yugi is more advanced in the healing magic than I am." Ryou said.

Heba then turned to Aknankanon. "Pharaoh, it might be a good idea for us to get back to Egypt. If people have noticed our absence, they may be thrown into a panic." Heba said.

"Hmm. A good idea. We will return, but you all stay. I know that you have questions for them." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded.

Ryou opened a portal, and Aknankanon, Amara, Aknaudin, Isis, Karim, Shada, and Mahado left the Millennial Kingdom.

Atemu, Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Yami remained.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"Come on." Yugi said.

As they headed inside, Timaeous came to them. "They are all in the dungeons, sire. Should we hunt down those that supported him?" Timaeous asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Timaeous nodded and left.

The sound of cheering reached the group.

"What is that?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and walked to a window with everyone else following. "That would be the rebellion cheering." Yugi said.

"I take it that those that do not look happy and are restrained were on Emperor Kenshin's side." Atemu said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

The group then walked into a large room.

"What is this?" Seto asked.

"It's used for extensive meetings. Much more comfortable than the throne room." Yugi answered.

Everyone sat down.

"I know that there's a lot that I need to explain." Yugi said.

"Start with why you're alive." Malik said.

"I feel loved." Yugi said sarcastically.

"He didn't mean it like that, Yugi." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. You see, Rafael is a part of the rebellion. He is also the man that Father approached about killing when he gained proof that I was a part of the rebellion. Rafael wouldn't have killed me, but he told me. That's when we got the idea to use it to our advantage." Yugi said.

"We?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, we." an older voice said.

The group looked to see that Solomon and Dartz were in the room.

Heba's eyes lit up. "Grandpa!" Heba exclaimed, jumping up and running over his grandfather, hugging him tightly.

Solomon chuckled. "Hello to you, too, my boy. It's good to see you." Solomon said.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Heba asked.

"Aiding the rebellion." Solomon answered.

"Well, we're not technically the rebellion anymore." Dartz said.

"Quite right, Lord Dartz." Yugi said.

"No need for the formalities after all we have been through together." Dartz said.

Atemu and the other Egyptians looked confused.

"I believe that proper introductions are in order. This is my grandfather, Solomon, the former Emperor of the Millennial Kingdom." Yugi said. He then turned to Dartz and said, "This is Lord Dartz, a nobleman who sided with those that opposed my father."

"I was glad to help end his tyranny." Dartz answered.

Everyone sat back down.

"So, you guys have spent a lot of time planning all this." Seto said.

"Yes, we have. I would also like to apologize to all of you for the trouble that my father caused you." Yugi said.

"You have no need to apologize. You couldn't have controlled what happened." Yami said.

"Yugi, do you know everything that happened while we were in Egypt?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I know about the attacks that Father made against Egypt, even thought he twisted things to make it look like we did it." Yugi said.

"Even the plane incident?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I knew that you guys could handle it, and you did." Yugi said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Heba said.

"Anything else that you want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Is everything here going to settle down?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura!" Atemu growled.

"What? I want to know." Bakura said.

"It's all right. Things will settle down. There will be unrest, of course. That happens with any major power change. Once I assert my rule, things will be fine." Yugi said.

"When will the coronation ceremony be?" Heba asked.

"Within a few days. The sooner it takes place, the better." Yugi answered.

The group nodded.

Knowing that there was a lot Yugi needed to do, the group from Egypt decided to leave. Yugi opened a portal for them to leave from.

Joey, Malik, and Ryou all said their goodbyes to Yugi before leaving with their husbands.

Heba now had to say his goodbye to Yugi.

Atemu stood off to the side with Yami to give the brothers some privacy.

"I have to say that I'm glad to see you alive, Yugi, but I wish that I didn't have to leave so soon." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll be fine. Your place is in Egypt now." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "I told you that everything would work out."

"I know, and it did. Let me know when the coronation will be so that I can be here." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I will." Yugi said.

Heba nodded and then left through the portal with Atemu and Yami.

Yugi smiled. 'He's in good hands. I'm glad that Heba found love in his marriage. I can tell that he loved Prince Atemu and Prince Atemu loves him.' Yugi thought.

"Prince."

Yugi turned to face Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos. "Yes?" Yugi asked.

"All supporters have been captured, and the people would like to hear form you." Timaeous said.

Yugi nodded. "What happened with all the dead bodies?" Yugi asked.

"They will be disposed of soon." Timaeous said.

"Despite the fact that he was cruel and evil, my father will still be given a proper burial. He died the Emperor, after all." Yugi said.

"Of course, sire. It is only right." Timaeous said.

* * *

When Atemu, Heba, and the others returned, they found Aknankanon and the rest of the court in the meeting room.

"How did things go?" Aknankanon asked.

"Fine. They went through a lot. I have to say that." Yami said.

"Indeed. Perhaps Prince Yugi will be a better ruler." Aknaudin said.

"I'm sure that he will." Ryou said.

"Does it bother you, Heba?" Marik asked.

Heba blinked. "Does what bother me?" Heba asked.

"You lost your chance at the Millennial throne. Don't you feel cheated?" Marik asked.

Not only Heba, but Ryou, Malik, and Joey all burst out laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Seto demanded.

"Marik, I wasn't cheated period. I never had a claim." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"In your kingdom, when twin sons are born as the first, I know that a competition takes place, and the winner will be the new king, right?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, in the Millennial Kingdom, when twin sons are born, the Emperor merely chooses the one that will be the Emperor. There is never a choice. When Yugi and I were born, my father chose Yugi. Yugi was always the destined Emperor." Heba said.

"It's odd, but it makes a bit of sense." Isis said.

"What will happen now?" Shada asked.

"Yugi will take over. His coronation will be soon." Heba said.

The Egyptians all hoped that Yugi would be a better ruler than Kenshin had been.

* * *

Yugi had gone to the main balcony at the throne room that overlooked the kingdom.

All of the people were gathered there, waiting to hear what Yugi would say.

"My people, we have been victorious this day! My father, Kenshin, has been defeated in the Huang Day Ching!" Yugi said.

The people started to cheer and shout.

Yugi waited until the cheering died down to continue. "We have waited and fought long and hard for this day, but the tyrant is dead, and we have arisen victorious! A new age for our kingdom has begun!" Yugi said.

The crowd cheered once more, happily.

Yugi smiled. "The coronation ceremony will be in two days! After that, I will assume the role of Emperor, and together, we will rebuild the Millennial Kingdom into the great kingdom it once was! The Millennial Kingdom will be restored to its former glory, and we will be a great and powerful kingdom once more! A united kingdom!" Yugi said.

The people started to cheer wildly.

Dartz, Solomon, Valon, Rafael, and Alister were standing at the back, smiling at the words of their new ruler.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos were not far from their new sovereign, ready to act should anyone endanger his life.

Yugi smiled. 'I will restore the kingdom, and I will make sure that things are as they once were." Yugi thought.

* * *

~Coronation Day~

The day of the coronation had come.

Yugi was getting ready for this. He was dressed in a pair of white pants with a white shirt on with a white chest plate on his front. He wore a pair of black boots that reached his knees. He had on a medallion with the symbols of water, earth, wind, lightening, and fire around his neck. There were several rings on his fingers. He also wore a ring around his head that had a ruby jewel in the center of his forehead. He also wore a white cape.

"You look great."

Yugi turned to face his brother. "Thanks, Heba. I appreciate you coming out to stay for a few days to help with the preparations." Yugi said.

"Any time. I'm just glad that you were willing to put up with my husband." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "he's family now." Yugi said.

"I know. You're going to make a great king, Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks. There's a lot of damage that I have to fix in the coming days." Yugi said.

"I know, and I know that you're going to manage to do it." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

The ceremony had begun.

There were nobles, dignitaries, and guests from various kingdoms on Earth to witness the crowing of the new king. Many were happy to see this since what they had heard about Yugi had been nothing but things that pointed to a good and better ruler.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Yami were there as the representatives for Egypt. Seto, Marik, an Bakura were there because they came along with their husbands to see this.

Ryou, Joey, and Malik wanted to see Yugi crowned badly, and since they were Millennials, Aknankanon felt that they had every right to be there.

Yugi walked down through the throne room toward the throne, where Solomon and Dartz were.

Once at the throne, Yugi stood in front of Dartz.

"Prince Yugi, do you, as king, swear to uphold the laws and principles that are written? Do you swear to look out of the goodwill of the people and act in their best interest? Do you swear to not abuse your power for any reason?" Dartz asked.

"All these things I swear to do." Yugi answered.

Dartz then lifted the crown that was a two-ringed ring with a diamond in the center in the shape of an oval, from the cushion. "Then you will be the new emperor of the Millennial Kingdom." Dartz said, placing the ring on Yugi in place of the old one.

Yugi then turned to face the guests.

"I present to you, Emperor Yugi, the new king of Millennial Kingdom." Dartz said.

The people cheered for him.

Yugi hid a smile. He was going to do everything he could to be a good ruler.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos then walked forward and kneeled before Yugi.

"Emperor Yugi, we, the Legendary Knights of the Millennial Kingdom, swear our undivided loyalty to you. We will act and follow your commands to the end." the three knights said.

"Rise." Yugi said.

The three got to their feet before they moved behind Yugi.

"I swear before everyone here to uphold all that I have promised to do. I will rule things kingdom in the best way possible. I will be the best ruler I can be." Yugi said.

Everyone clapped for that.

Yugi's eyes met Heba, who smiled at him.

A tyrant had been defeated, and new age for the Millennial Kingdom was just beginning.

The age of the rule of Yugi, Emperor of the Millennial Kingdom.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I had Kinomi act as he did to show not everyone would be happy about the change in kings.

**READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU KILL ME!!! **I know that a lot of people won't be happy because there wasn't any puzzleshipping. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I would be doing three stories in the Path to Happiness series. The next one will be called Path to Happiness: The Millennium Items. I will start on this soon. I promise that there is going to be puzzleshipping in this story. It will be started very soon, so please be patient until I start the next one. Thanks for understanding!

R&R.


End file.
